Uchiha Secret Sister
by muffnbootz
Summary: Sasuke learns about a secret sis and has one last chance for redemption. Meanwhile, Itachi comes to vanquish the clan once and for all. Our favorite Uchiha goes this lifechanging experience and finds the true meaning of family. Complete!
1. A New Beginning

**Muffn:WELCOME! Here is a new story, tht is NOT written by meh. She is a friend so for now she shall be AUTHOR!D say hi.  
**

**Author: Hi! I am new to this so go easy on meh!**

**Muffn: Cause I wanna disclaimer: we don't own Naruto, besides her RPC.  
**

* * *

A six-year-old, wearing a loose, long blue shirt and white shorts, was walking down a long dark hallway. He had black hair that was spiked in the back and long bangs in the front. It was the middle of the night and he had heard someone crying a few minutes earlier. 

His big brother Itachi came into the hallway and asked the kid, "What are you doing up?"

"I heard crying earlier, in fact, this is the fifth night I have heard it." Replied the six-year-old.

"Just ignore it and go to bed," implied Itachi.

The young boy continued walking in the direction of the noise.

"Or bug Mom and Dad about it" resumed Itachi. He went back into his room.

The young boy finally stopped in front of the room where the noise was the loudest. Just then, Dad came out. He nearly ran into the boy. Father asked him, " Son, what are you doing in the hallway?"

The son replied to his Dad," The crying is coming from this room. I have heard it for a while. What is it?"

"I can not tell you tonight. Maybe tomorrow. Sasuke if and when I tell you, do not tell anyone else." Dad led Sasuke back to his bedroom. Curiosity flooded the young boy's mind.

**(Morning)**

Sitting up in his bed, a 14-year-old Sasuke looked around his room. In his window, faint light shone through signifying that it was dawn. He got up and walked to the window. He told himself, "It was just a dream, Sasuke, Get over it."

Sasuke then, took a shower, got dressed in his outfit of black and gradually walked downstairs to his kitchen. He grabbed a red apple and took a small bite. On his way out, the family portrait hung on a wall next to the door. The portrait had his parents and big brother on it.

Sasuke said to the portrait, " Mom, Dad, I'm sorry I could not protect you. But I promise that one day, I shall restore my clan and destroy my murdering brother, Itachi. Have faith in me."

Sasuke continued munching on his apple and solemnly walked to the training grounds.

**

* * *

**

**Muffn: well, here is the short 1st chappie! If im correct, this is wa people call a..umm...S i forgot...-goes off to ponder-  
**

**Author: So? What do you all think? Please post and I will continue the story.**

**Muffn: Go for it! If ya having a bad day and u read this send meh a flame! But to do so u must state the reason apon y ye r flaming! So if ya have no reason then only nice ones! thank ye all! **


	2. Strange Morning

**Author: Hello, I hoped you all enjoyed the story so far. Muffn says that I am going too fast and they should be a little bit longer. But I want to hear all of you people out there. So quit hiding!**

**Muffn:aye, a wee bit! o.o'' But yes, People of Fan fiction! Plz help us in deciding if she pushes the story to fast! And there will be longer chapters in the future if peoplez participate! **

**Muffn: I shall once again with great honor and candy, disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, besides the soon coming RPC! **

* * *

Sasuke threw his apple core to the ground and continued walking to the training grounds. When he got there, the rest of his squad was there…including his sensei. (Shock) 

The squad consisted of: a blonde 13-year-old wearing a baggy orange and blue jumpsuit that went by the name Naruto. The next one was a pink-haired girl with a long red shirt with a white circle on the front. Her name was Sakura. The Sensei was a Jounin and was formally known a Kakashi Hatake. His thin blue jumpsuit partially covered his face and the ninja headband covered the Sharingan Mirror-Wheel Eye.

After sitting there waiting for Sasuke, they were probably restless. Naruto jumped up and got in Sasuke's face, "About time! We were waiting forever! OW!!!!"

Sakura hit him on the head. "You piece of turd! Sasuke can be late if he wants to be! Right?"

Sasuke gave her a look saying 'don't talk to me, you annoying woman!' Sakura then put her head down, regretting that she mentioned him. Kakashi stopped Sasuke and informed him, " You do not have early morning training today. Lady Tsuande wants to see you."

Sasuke gave him a confused glance," Why?"

* * *

In the Land of Snow, Itachi was sleeping against the wall of a moving ship heading to the Land of Stone. He was wearing a black cloak with red clouds that showed him as a member of Akatsuki. Opening his eyes, he saw his partner, Kisame, sprawling on the floor, obviously having a weird dream. 

Itachi stood up and walked on the deck of the ship. He stood and stared at the horizon. Something was troubling him. A light snow began to fall and landed on the shoulders of his cloak. Itachi then walked back to his partner. "Kisame"

No movement…

Again, he repeated, "Kisame!"

Kisame finally moved and opened his shark like eyes to focus on Itachi. "Why did you wake me, Itachi?"

" We need to get moving to the Land of Tree and Leaves, plus you look weird hugging your sword like that"

Sure enough, Kisame was hugging the sharkskin sword. Embarrassed, he flung the sword across the room. Itachi only thought to himself, 'I have an idiot for a partner'

* * *

**Author: Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will try my best to make it longer for everyone. We also might have a special guest next time! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Muffn: o.O there willz be candy and fruit cake (x.X...ewww) for those who review (or flame). Until next time!**

**For Rules on Flaming plz see 1st chappie Arigato! **


	3. And So It Begins

**Author: Yello! How are we enjoying the story? I have a writer's block so go easy on me. Oh well… we have a special guest today….(drum roll)… Shikamaru!**

**Muffn: o.O WA!? i thought ish was meh!**

**Shika: Oh man…what a drag this is!**

**Muffn: hush! AWWW COME ON! Y COULD I NOT B Special?!?**

**Author: -ingores Muffn- You could be a little bit more positive.**

**Muffn: T.T love you too..**

**Shika: Make me!**

**Muffn: I'll magicly pull out a dog and let it attack ye!**

**Author: o.O Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any candy in that case.**

* * *

"Well? What are you still doing here? GO!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kakashi Sensei.

"B-But why does she need to see me?" asked the confused Sasuke.

"How in the world am I supposed to know!?! Now, get out of here!" repeated the annoyed Sensei. Sasuke shrugged and replied, "You don't have to tell me twice."

"Yeah, cuz' its obviously three times! Now, for the final time, LEAVE!!!!"

Sasuke turned and began a steady jog back to the village. Kakashi sighed very deeply and pulled out his perverted book. Naruto came up to his Sensei and asked him on hands and knees, "Since Sasuke is gone, can I get the day off?"

"No, Naruto." replied Kakashi, not leaving his focus of the book.

"Well, what about Chidori? Could ya' teach me how to do that?"

"Naruto, you know Rasengan, which is in fact more powerful than the Lightning Blade. (another name for Chidori) Now just leave me alone and start 500 laps around this training ground"

"Aww Man!"

Nearby, Sakura was laughing at Naruto as he solemnly started his laps. Kakashi appeared behind Sakura and said to her, "You may join him, Miss Haruno."

Now, it was Naruto's turn to laugh.

* * *

After already passing the ramen shop about 50 times, Sasuke gave up on his search for Tsunade. He sat on a nearby bench to catch his breath. The last place he needed to look was the Hokage Mountainside. Now, instead of jogging, Sasuke went there at a fare walking pace. He honestly thought it was pointless and didn't care, but if Lady Tsunade needs to see them: they come.(Well she is the fifth Hokage.)

As soon as he got up the last step, to the top, a woman wearing a black and white shirt, dark capris, and a thin light-green coat, spoke to the tired Sasuke, "Well, took your sweet time, didn't you Uchiha?"

"I was looking for you all over the freakin' village, Tsunade!" yelled the raven-haired teen to the old blonde sannin. He glared at her.

"You did not have to do that, I was here the whole time."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and crossed his bandaged arms (its a style). Tsunade grinned at him and thought, 'Teenagers are very rude at this age, oh well.'

Aloud she said, "Hopefully, this will change your mood: you have a visitor."

"Really..." he responded, with a lack of interest in his voice. He looked at the ground. Sasuke thought to himself, ' I haven't had any visitors ever since this dreaded curse mark. It must be a prank.' He uncrossed his arms and rubbed the curse mark, on the back of his neck. It left a very faint pain of where Orochimaru sunk his teeth in. That curse mark was the only thing thing that separated him from the light side.(A/N: I like refering to a 'light' and 'dark' side, and unfortunatly Sasuke is on the dark side.) Rubbing the other side of his neck, he asked, "Who is it?"

"If you escort me to the main gate, I will tell you who it is."

Sasuke took one of the deepest breaths ever and calmly said,"Fine..."

"Good! Now, if you just follow me and ask the first question." Sasuke obediently followed her down the steps and began the walk that would forever influence his life.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon on the rolling seas. Itachi and Kisame were near the front of the ship. As the Shark-man rolled his sword up in white strips of cloth, Itachi was staring at the ocean in front of them. He used his Mangekyou Sharingan to look ahead at the approaching Land of Stone. Itachi turned his head to Kisame and asked, bitterly regretting, "What were you dreaming about, Kisame?"

Kisame stopped and looked at him saying,"Trying to kill time, eh? Alright, I was dreaming about blah blah blah blah. Blah blah...etc...etc...etc."

'Sorry I asked,' he thought. Itachi diverted his attention from the Blahing-fool and heard the captain saying,"Yar, land be awaitin' in a few 'ours. Be prepared to stop soon, mates!"

"Aye, Cap'n!" shouted the relieved crew.

Kisame finally stopped talking. Itachi took advantage of this moment to say, "Kisame, I never told you about our family secret..."

* * *

**Author: Woah...that was alot of typing!**

**Muffn: -snacks on Ninja-Popping-Corn- Not really... -munch- **

**Shikamaru: I am bored! Is there something else to do? Hand over that popcorn.**

**Muffn: No -leaves through thte magical back door tht appears randomly-**

**Author: Fine! Fine! Here is something to do! -looks around- **

**Muffn: - returns from the magical door covered in paint- -hands over a sign-**

**Author: AH! -hands the bored ninja a sign that says: R&R AND YOU WILL GET CANDY and jellyed toast! HURRAY FOR TAOST!- There, feel better?**

**Shika: No! Now give me that POPCORN!**

**Muffn: FINE! -hands Shika a empty bag-**

**Shika: -shotting death glares at Muffn's head- **

**Author: Oh...in that case, get over it! Please Review or Shika will stay here until the story is done. And let me warn you all: Its a very long story.**

**Muffn: O.O IT IS!?!?!?!?!- in shock-**

**Shika: ...**


	4. Important Information

**Author: Hey, all you people. I hope you all have reviewed!**

**Muffin: Ya just updated, mesa think tht it will take a while.**

**Shikamaru: Of course they reviewed! The women can't stay way forever. It's all thanks to my devastating good looks!smile n' gleam**

**Muffn: O.o i dont kno if i should smack u or drop kick you**

**Author: o.o...OK...how many reviews have we gotten, Shika?**

**Shika: Um...only 1...**

**Muffn: HAHA ya ur popular! xP**

**Shika: -glare glare-**

**Author: Hmm...I will ponder this...Enjoy!**

**Muffn: Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Shikamaru, but do own the new RPC! \o.o/ HURRAY 4 Toast!

* * *

**

**_(Recap)_**

_If you escort me to the main gate, I will tell you who it is."_

_Sasuke took one of the deepest breathes ever, and calmly said, "Fine"_

_"Good! Now, if you just follow me and ask the first question."Sasuke obediently followed [Tsunade down the steps and began the walk that would forever influence his life._

(This New Chapter)

She calmly 'glided' down the steps of the Hokage Mountainside. Sasuke hardly kept up with her.(Sasuke ran around the village five times and climbed the steps up there, you think he would be tired!) After half of the steps were conquered, Tsunade finally slowed down to let him catch up. While painting, Sasuke rushed the first question, "Male or Female?"

"Don't get too depressed but," started the blonde sannin, "its a girl." They finally made it out onto the main street of the village.

"Oh," reacted Sasuke, "Is she a family friend or...or..." His voice trailed off. Just the thought, someone else who Itachi didn't kill. Maybe she could help, or not. He calmly let out the rest of the question, "or...part of the family...?"

"Well, she is part of your family, we found-" she stopped to the annoying sound of a Sasuke Fan Girl a few yards away, "SASUKE!"

Sasuke muttered under his breath,"Hell just came to earth..."

Again, the annoying scream of the blonde fan girl came, "SASUKE, SASUKE! COME HERE YOU STUD MUFFIN!"

...it was Ino...

"Ino!" shouted the stud muffin," LEAVE ME ALONE! AND DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!"

Tsuande let out a faint giggle that didn't go by Sasuke, "Don't laugh! Its not funny! I freakin' hate all of these stupid fan girls!"

"Aww...Why?" asked Ino. If you looked in a Naruto dictionary, and looked up annoying: her picture would be right next to it! She is a blonde kuniochi who is Sakura's arch rival. (you can probably guess why) She wears a small shirt that ends above her stomach, showing a partially bandaged lower body. Her shorts looked more like a skirt with a pocket in the front. Ino's love for Sasuke was just as undying as Sakura's. (A/N: Sorry I did not mention this in the second chapter!)

"Ino, please! I'm trying to have a conversation with Lady Tsunade." he irritably explained.

"Oh, sorry,"apologized Ino, without meaning it, "Sasuke, when can we talk?"

"Not right now..."

"Ok, Bye my little Sasuke! Hee Hee!" She then skipped off in search of her squad.

"Dang! I really hate that freakin'-" started Sasuke, but Tsunade hit his cussing mouth before the word came out. If she had hit any harder, he could have blead to eternal pain.While rubbing the pain away he apologized to Lady Tsunade, "Sorry, its very hard to control my anger."

"We all have our share of problems, Sasuke. Just don't take it out on other people." she said trying to comfort him. Sasuke thought, ' That did not sound comforting'

"Anyway," continued the tall blonde,"we found a birth certificate hidden in a stack of papers on my desk, left by the Third Hokage. It was very interesting."

"It must be," responded the raven-haired teen," I only wish that I knew about it earlier..." He hung his head in depression. A sister that he never knew about. Tsunade tried to comfort him again, "Here is the certificate and a DNA result that she brought; if it helps, you don't have to meet her. We can send her back from where she came."

Sasuke took the paper and briefly looked though them. His deep onyx eyes showed signs of hidden tears. Tsunade put an arm around him as they stopped walking. She began again,"Well Sasuke, you have a very big choice to make: Accept responsiblity for your sister or Shut her out of your life forever."

He then let the tears fall while saying, "You make it sound so hard and difficult."

* * *

"Woah, that is really interesting," said Kisame. He kept the questions coming which, in turn, got few answers. They got off the pirate-infested ship and began their journey to the Land of Fire. Itachi, of couse, lead the way. His Sharingan was focused on Sasuke's to point them in the right direction. He said to Kisame, "I can't believe that I forgot to kill her."

"Is there anything special about her?" asked the oblivious Kisame.

"Her Sharingan is very special. Our leader granted her the powers of every type of Sharingan. Very few Uchihas get this special gift. Plus, she can give it to any Uchiha of her choice before she dies. We call it 'Ultmate Sharingan'." he explained proudly.

"You have done your homwork. So, I take it that we are going to kill her so you can get the Ultmate Sharingan?" asked Kisame.

Itachi slowed down and gave an evil grin a Kisame which ,in turn, intensified his Sharingan Eyes.

* * *

**Author: Sweet! We have a cliffhanger! Awesome!**

**Muffn:...o.o...nt really...**

**Author: -glare- Just shuddap and pretend!**

**Shikamaru: Dang! I hate Cliffhangers!**

**Author: See! follow Shika's example!**

**Muffn: Mubbles: some 1 is being a stuck up...-evily smiles-...r u trying to get out of the story?**

**Sika: HUSH WOMAN! troublesome women... **

**Muffn: HAHA! so it is true! xP hehehheh**

**Author: GET BACK TO YOUR POST!**

**Shika: FINE! TROUBLESOME WOMEN! -holds up sign- R&R cause We rock and we have CANDY! and toast...-heart- **


	5. The Meeting

**Author: Yo! People, WE NEED REVIEWS!!!**

**Muffn: ..'' well tht is starit to da point..**

**Shika: PLEASE LISTEN TO THIS WOMAN!!!!!**

**Muffn: -rolls eyes-stuck up monkey poo**

**Author: Whoa...Shika...you are helping!?! -gasps-o.o'**

**Shika: I'm just doing this for my own sake...we haven't heard from muff in a while...**

**Author: She maybe annoying at times but we still love her!**

**Muffn: o.O WA!? **

**Shika: She is just as annoying as Ino...**

**Muffn: -glare- oh you guys will be in a world of pain if u keep going...**

**Author: Shika...this is your only chance...run...run away and never return -Shika runs as fast as possible-...BYE! ON WITH THE AMAZING STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I was almost forgotten! Anyway, I own no Naruto!

* * *

**

**(Recap)**

_Sasuke took the papers and breifly looked through them. His onyx eyes showed signs of hidden tears.Tsunade put an arm around him as they stopped walking. She began again, "Well, Sasuke, you have a very big choice to make: Accept responsibility for your sister or Shut her out of your life forever."_

_He then let the tears fall while saying,"You make it sound so hard and difficult."_

**(Here we are, what will Sasuke's choice be?)**

A young 14-year-old girl, holding a book, came up to them. She had jet black hair with dark brown stripes in a thick neat ponytail in the back. She wore a black tank top with separate dark sleeves that come to the wrists; and a black loose skirt that came just above her ankles. On her back was a normal travel bag. The shoes were just like every other ninjas. The girl lowered her book and asked the fifth Hokage, "Is he ok?"

"It's ok, Surane, your oto-" began Tsunade. Sasuke lifted his head and and looked at the girl named Surane. He said in his normal harsh tone, "I am fine, now get out of my way! I'm looking for my sister!" The tear-streaked Sasuke pushed her out of the way and took off toward the main gate. She fell on her butt and dropped the book she was reading.

Tsunade rushed to help her up saying, "I thought he was ok, I really do not know what has gotten in to your otouto."

"Its fine, I would have done the same thing if I knew he was my brother, before this." said Surane. She picked up her book, dusted it off, and put it back inside her bag. She continued, "Where is he going?"

"The main gate is my best guess." she proposed. Tsunade forced chakra into her feet and ninja ran after him. Surane did the same thing and activated her Sharingan.

* * *

'This is weird,' thought Sasuke, as soon as he got to the gate. He no longer had the scent of the sister Sharingan.'And yet it is telling me to turn around.'

So he did, which in turn, smacked right into Surane. Both fell with a loud thump. Lady Tsunade finally caught up to them, noticing that Surane got there before here. Odd. As both confused ninja got up, the blonde sannin began the introductions. "Sasuke, meet your sister, Surane! (finally!)"

"You should apologize for pushing people like that!" blamed Surane. Her same dark onyx eyes focused on Sasuke's. He looked at her face completions. She looked just like their mother. He finally answered her attempt for an apology. "Judging on how fast you got here, you could have easily moved out of the way in time."

"Does that really matter!?! All I want is an apology, that's it! Not some lecture about how fast I can run!" she countered. As the anger bounced off of them, a lightning bolt appeared between their foreheads. Before a fight broke out, Tsunade came in between them saying, "Ok, let's get started with a tour of the beautiful Kohona Village!"

"If you don't mind, Lady Tsunade," began Sasuke, " I would like to give the tour...by myself."

Surane's anger toward him turned into compassion. She gratefully accepted his invatation with the famous Uchiha, "Hnn."

"Well, Surane have fun! Oh! And don't forget to give this to Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke." said Tsunade. She handed him a small package with a paper attached and blissfully walked off.

On it, said:

_To Kakashi Sensei _

_From the Ninja Board of Directors_

"So, I take it that's the Hokage...?" asked Surane.

Sasuke put the package inside a side pocket of her backpack and answered. "Yeah...she can be a real pain in the butt, when she's drunk, but we still love her. Anyway, while we are here let the tour begin."

* * *

**Huff Huff**

It was exactly noon. Naruto was lying on the ground just as he finished his 500th lap. Sakura was about 50 behind him, but she took her time at a nice jogging pace. Unlike Naruto, who used up most of his chakra to run at top speed. Kakashi appeared in front of him. "Well well, it seems your tired."

"You bet Sensei! Can I take a break now?" obviously aggrivated.

Kakashi looked back inside his book again and said, "The whole point of the excersise was to teach you how to use your chakra evenly, like Sakura." They took a quick glance at her. She was breathing heavily but was still going. Kakashi continued, "Alright take a few minutes to get your breath back,"

Naruto smiled at the words, at least until the rest of the sentence came up.

", then give me 500 pushups with one hand." He disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared in front of the pink-haired Sasuke lover. "Sakura, you have learned the lesson of this excersise. You may stop and catch your breath."

"Thank...huff...you...puff...Sensei." She gratefully stopped and fell to the ground with fatigue. Kakashi resumed reading his book and walked off thinking, 'Its noon, where is Sasuke?'

* * *

**Author: We sure have learned alot!**

**Muffn: Hey I wanna b apart of this show!**

**Shika: You know...the RPC that you described sounds like she wears the same thing as you...**

**Muffn:-.-'' **

**Author: So, your saying that I am Surane? -starts sweating-**

**Shika: I didn't say that...but are you?**

**Author: Ok...fine...you caught meh!**

**'muffn: i found her, sasuke!'**

**Muffn: Oh very nice...u kno u cant imate me! cause im just tht awsome! xD**

**Surane (Author): Oh...boy...**

**Muffn: ya better start runnin cause here he comes!xP**


	6. Bad Memories

**Surane: -stops running- OMG...what am I supposed to do now?**

**-Sasuke runs up breathing heavily-**

**Sasuke: I FINALLY FOUND YOU!**

**Surane: So, who told you I was here?**

**Sasuke: It was Muffn...don't ever scare me like that again! -hugs Surane-**

**Surane: Before...you...kill...me,...what's next?**

**Sasuke: I don't know...I am making it up as I go along! -hugs tighter-**

**Disclaimer: Hey, peoplez! I don't own Naruto but I do own the new RPC!**

**Muffn: HOLD ON! Before we go on to the next chapter im gonna praise and give them donuts and quaters to all who have reviewed! Cause im just tht awsome!**

**Thank you!: **

**Mistress Persephone!** the first to review! U r awsome! Here is ur magical box of donuts and some quaters!

**Sayuri Shadow!** our second reviewr! we a happy tht u like and here is the magical box of donuts! And a few quaters.

**Shinkutsuki!** o.o ya r a great freind! i would hug ya if i could. but instead you get the magical box of donuts, quaters, and the-time-when-i-get-time new chapter on my other story!

And all of the other people tht have not reviewed but made us thier fav aothor or story! I thank ye once more!

**Muffn**: On behalf of my time to tlk! I thank ye all! and please review some more! Cause i have the magical powers of donuts! Now get on w/ the story! we have wasted enough time!

* * *

"Itachi, SLOW DOWN!"

"Kisame, SPEED UP!" The Mangekyou Sharingan Master was intentionally leaving his partner behind. After a brisk walk away from the port, (where no one could see them) they decided to go off in a ninja run most of the way. Unfortunately, for Kisame, a ninja run was his weakness. (I mean come on! Lugging around that huge sharkskin would tire anybody out!) The farther and faster Itachi ran, the slower and farther away Kisame was.

Aggrivated, Itachi stopped and let his partner catch up to him. He took a huge leaf and bite his index finger. Obviously, he planned to write something for Kisame. Speaking of which, Kisame came up to bleeding Itachi. Within ten seconds, Itachi disappeared into the trees.

The shark-man stared at the spot where Itachi was. Eventually, he picked up the broad leaf with blood stains on it. 'Nice penmanship, Itachi,' he thought. The big leaf said:

_You annoying cursed shark! I had have enough of your bickering and whining. Start a camp right now and mainly: Stay here! I will be making an express trip to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. That is all._

"Well, I hate you too, Itachi,and I am not a shark!"said the 'annoying cursed shark.' He tore the leaf to shreads; with his teeth. Stunned for a few seconds, he finally began to set up camp.

* * *

"Sasuke...before we start the tour...I'm sorry" Surane apologized. She let out a relieved sigh. Sasuke turned towards her and handed her the DNA test and her birth certificate. He shot her an enraged look, about ready to cuss her out. He did not need an annoying sister to remind him to apologize.

She gave back a tearful look and continued,"I shouldn't have treated you like that. There hasn't been anyone to trust lately. Everyone I seem to meet, wants to kill me. For once in my life, I feel like I belong here, with you."

He softened his face. As soon as she handled the important documents, Sasuke wrapped his forgiving arms around her. He whispered to her, "Why do they want to kill you?"

She accepted the arms and hugged him back."I-I-I have to tell you later, maybe tonight." She began to cry.

Her crying reminded him of someone. Someone who cared about him so much: Sakura. For once he felt the same caring feeling just as the pink-haired kunoichi did to him. He comforted her as only a brother can, "Surane, please don't cry. I will protect you with my life. Here, your safe and you will make new friends who will never threaten you. There is nothing to worry about."

'If only you knew what I am going through.' she thought. A few minutes later, they let go of each other and Surane wiped her cold tears away. Sasuke lightly touched her on the shoulder and said, "Well...enough with the sad memories. Today, we will start new and happy memories to cherish forever."

"Ok, let's start the tour. What is the first stop?"she asked. Sasuke thought for a second and gave her a choice, "Ok, here's what we can do: We can go past the Ramen Shop, to the Training Grounds, and the Heroes Grave, OR, we can go down the main street of the village to our home and begin the tour there...your choice."

Now it was Surane's turn to think. After a few minutes of Uchiha blood rushing through her brain, she came to a conclusion. "How about this: We go to the Mansion and start the tour inside. Then I will cook us both lunch and we could continue the tour throughout the Village."

"Ok...sounds good to me..." replied the hungry Sasuke. He couldn't wait to try homecooked meals again. And for once in his lonely life, Surane gave him a good reason to be...

...happy...

* * *

The question still buzzed in Kakashi's mind, "Where is Sasuke?"

Sakura went over to Naruto, who was resting on the ground. She said, "Hey Naruto, Where do you think Sasuke is?"

"Honestly, I do not care about that son of a -" he started. Sakura slapped him hard in the face. And while his lower body was open, she decided to kick the poor fox child in the nuts. Her Inner Sakura smiled at that. He got in a feetle position and started whining, thinking 'Why do I like Sakura again!?!?!'

Even yards away, Kakashi was getting a kick out of the little show. He appeared next to the preformers and said to them, "Hah...She got you, didn't she, Naruto?"

The Blonde boy gave a threatening glance at his perverted Sensei. Immediately, the laughing stopped. Kakashi continued, "Well, since Naruto can't do pushups with that pain...you both have to do the Tree Climbing Exercise again."

Both shinobi groaned at those three cursed words. Haven't they had enough?

* * *

**Surane: Whoa...**

**Muffn: R U gonna say that at every end of the chappies? By the way, Can I have the next chappie? Please?**

**Surane: Well...**

**Sasuke: -sniff-**

**Shikamaru: -sniff-**

**Muffn: awww...don't tell me the tough guys are crying**

**Shikamaru: I...have...sand in meh eye!**

**Sasuke: I really am crying!**

**Surane: Well...ok! Muffn! You can have the Next chapter! -runs and hides-**

**Muffn: Awsome! I am undefeatable**

**-everyone else runs and hids with Surane- **

**Muffn: Gee...thanks guys...**


	7. Old Friends

**Surane: Well…I think that last chapter was sad**

**Sasuke: Same here**

**Muffn: Ish was nt sad ish was…nt even touching!**

**Surane: Well YOU never READ it. So it was still sad.**

**Muffn: -rolls eyes- waever, hey Ahiru-Ramu ish ur turn 2 have the honors**

**Sasuke: Disclaimer- They only own my sister...that's it…AND DON'T CALL ME DUCK-BUTT!**

**Muffn: -smirks- well I didn't I said duck RUMP! xP**

**Muffin: oi srry about the uhh….long time wait. I saddly have a life. So here is the chapter.**

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

After the soul touching speeches and comforting hugs that would put Gai and Lee's hug to shame, the siblings continued their journey to the Uchiha compound. A comfy silence fell between the two as they walked on. With every few steps Surane's head turned which way and that, soaking in all of the colors and scenery of her forgotten hometown. All the while randomly popping questions to her older brother. With all the tears and sad thoughts forgotten inside warm smiles. Neither of the siblings felt a pair of green eyes watching them, from the darkness of alley, as they walked on. Hidden lips grew with a smirk, and as a whisper floated through the wind.

"She's coming your way, be ready." As the green eyes fade back into the darkness of the alley.

As the siblings came to the main road, a platinum blonde streak attached itself to Sasuke's back and started accusing him with great speed. As the scene unfolded in front of her, all Surane could do was stand there completely dumbfounded. Slowly a grin broke onto her face, next came a giggle then a laugh. She grabbed her stomach as the laughter came pure and true from her lips, giving her many cramps in the process. As Surane continue to laugh the streak and Sasuke stopped and gave her confused looks. They were about to yell at her as she gasped.

"I'm sorry…it was…just the look on your face...it was PRICELESS!" Surane gasped between breaths.

Then, two black streaks jumped down and tackled the laughing girl. As she fell the wind rushed out of her lungs and with a thump to the ground she opened her eyes, more air seemed to be shoved out of her lungs as she saw the matching red-brown hair.

"_Ha! You thought you could get away from us that easily!_" as the figures exclaimed in unison, as they turned toward her, their matching green eyes gave a mischievous glint.

"But you were wrong!" the one on the left said.

"Cause once you join with us-"

"-You can never leave us!" the one of the right finished.

"SOUSEJI!" was all Surane gasped out. 

"Stop gasping, you sound like a moron. Baka." The twin on the left huffed.

"B-but how did you guys find me? I thought I said not to come after me!" Surane scowled as she asked the two.

"Well you left us, what would you expect from us?

"Also you never said not to come, you wrote to us not to follow there is a big difference."

"Plus it was easy to find you, we installed a tracking device in the shoes that we gave to you for your birthday." Surane stared once again dumbfound as the twins smirked. Surane jumped up with her fists clenched. Getting into the twin's faces,

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"_You have not changed a BIT!" _ The twins practically screamed, getting into Surane's face. As the threesome continued to bicker on and on how the twins tracked her down. Sasuke and Ino, a.k.a. platinum blonde streak, stood completely forgotten. As the three became louder, Ino decided to join the fight. With the extra voice, more people started to stare at the forming catfight. The normally cool Sasuke started to get hot under the collar. He didn't need this right now, with a deep breath he yelled over the fighting four.

"SHUTDAUP!"

All four females stopped in mid pulling of hair. Blinking stupidly they quickly got up and stood away from each other.

"Alright, who are you two and how do you know my sister and why are you tracking her?" Sasuke glared at the twins as they smiled.

"Oi, you must be the guy-"

"-That she always talked about."

"We should have known better-"

"-That all Uchihas and boring and emo." The twins sighed.

"You have not answered my question yet!"

"_Which one?"_

"BOTH!"

"Sheesh did some one wake up on the wrong side of the bed or what?"

"Or what."

"Amen, sister."

Sasuke growled this was getting on his last nerve. "For the last time who are you and how do you know my sister?"

"Impatient much eh?"

"You can say that again."

"Uh…alright, impatient much eh?"

"I was joking, you didn't have to repeat it."

"Oh… I don't understand these things!"

"So it seems."

"Hush."

The other twin said through her teeth. With that note Sasuke pulled out a kunai knife and stood between his sister and the twins. He activated his Sharingan with a death glare to back it up. The twins looked at the over protective brother then to Surane then at each other.

"Wow, he is a bit protective."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Well do you think we should fulfill his wishes?"

"What you mean fight him?"

"No make tea for him and talk about the weather. YES FIGHT HIM!"

"AWWWW why not? I brought some great tea!" answered the twin on the left. (your pain will end soon) Holding up a box of green tea with a large innocent smile. The other just sighed and let her head fall into her hand and side down.

"Ug, what are we going to do with you my sister."

"Make tea?"

Ok this was the end of the line for Sasuke; he was tired of being ignored and his questions unanswered. For he is the only mighty Uchiha, well we WAS the only mighty Uchiha. BUT STILL! He should not be ignored! Raising his kunai he went to strike. Surane eyes widen as her brother went to attack the twins. Only a squeak escaped her lips before (1,000 word break! XD YES!) Sasuke on the ground with his arm in the air that once held the kunai and both twins on his back. The one that was closest to he vision stuck her tongue out with his kunai going around and around on her finger. Surane sighed at the sight.

"You two never change to you?"

"Yup, neither do you." Answered the twin with no kunai smiled. Surane sighed again,

"Apparently so, so how have you been Kami?"

"Well besides hunting you down and being attacked by your brother. Nothing much, you?"

"Hm, it has been quite a adventure."

"Likes the ones at home?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Ah, well hold on let me get Kyoko off before she tears off his ears." Answered Kami as she saw her younger sister on Sasuke's back with the kunai threateningly at his ears with a smile.

"So are you going to be nice?"

"NO! GET OFF YOU CRTAZED WOMAN!" Sasuke wiggled under Kyoko's weight trying to squirm away. As Kyoko was about to slice his ear her nose started to itch. She slowly lifted her head, and released with a 'AHHHHHCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.' She flew off of Sasuke and on to a brick, making quite a dent in it. Her sneezing fit continued until the wall almost caved in on top of her. Kami sighed and walked over to her fallen twin. Crouching down so she could see the damage on her twin.

"Hm, what made you go into that kind of attack?"

"Ug, snak hesa snak. I smel inm!"(Translation: Ug, snake he is a snake. I can smell him!)

"Really…"

Kami walked over to Sasuke who was still on the ground taking air into his lungs. Landing a knee onto his lower back, Sasuke chest and upward with his legs shot up as high as they could go. He gasp, Kami grabbed the back of Sasuke's shirt and bent down her eyes locked on at the base of his neck. Scanning for a bruise of 3 commas, her eyes settled on his right side of his neck.

"Oroichgaywa"

"Hn? What is it Kami?"

"Oh nothing! I just had a thought. That's all." She said as she got off of Sasuke who had passed out. Looking at her twin and Sasuke she sighed. And threw Sasuke over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes, she did the same to her sister.

"Well we need to fix these to up. Where is the compound?"

"Um. We were on the way as you and Yoko tackled me."

"Ah. Well let's just ask some one." Kami answered as she went on her way to ask where the Uchiha compound was, with Surane trailing next to her.

As the compound came into view the old friends caught up on the lost time. Kami gave a weak smile,

"Well here is the end of the road."

"Yea." Surane replied, as she shifted her wait nervously.

"Just remember what I said, life is not about revenge. Just take Yoko and I, it never works out right."

Surane just stared at her feet and nodded. Kami shrugged,

"Well here's your ahiru-ramu nii-san. I'll see if we can meet up again. Just keep mind on what we talked about." Kami said as she left the compound and jump to the buildings.

"Hn." Was Surane's answer as she grabbed her brother and dragged him to his room at the compound.

* * *

**Muff: OI! Around 5 pages and about 2,000 words! Im awsome! But hey I think I did a gd! And we can vote and see if I can do this again! D -.-'' but I doubt it. Now I shall define the words with the by them!**

**Kyoko- means Mirror. She is the younger twin **

**Kami- means Lord. The oldest of the twins.**

**Ahiru-Ramu- means Duck-Rump**

**Souseji- means Twins**

**Nii-San- means Brother/ older brother**

**Oroichgaywa- a nick name for Orochimaru**

**Baka- means Idiot**

**Alright! There are the few Japanese words that I have used. I think….**


	8. An Uchiha Past: Part One

**Surane: Yeah! I'm back! And Its been how long since the last chapter was published? -glances at muffn's direction-**

**-sasuke and shika do the same-**

**Muffin:wa are ya talking about I just posted one! xP  
**

**Surane: ...**

**Muffin: So shut up and get on with THIS one.**

**Surane: -sighs heavily- Ok, here's some help with the parent names:**

**Mikoto: Mother**

**Fugaku: Father**

A sort of young looking Uchiha, with black lines on his face, ran back home. He ignored everyone who said 'hi' and continued going down the road. Earlier, during taijutsu lesson, He had received a notice to come home immediately after all the classes were done.

The 7 year old boy quickly came in, threw off his sandals and plopped his bag near the steps. In front of him was a note saying:

_Come to the Living Room_

"Uh oh.." he muttered. If he got in trouble, where was a good question as to, why?

He was one of the best students at the academy, first in every class, just inherited the Sharingan trait (but needed to master it), and already mastered the Fireball Justu. What was wrong with this kid?

Even more quickly, he ran to the Living room. Just as he came to the door, he could just sense that his mother and father were in there, waiting for him. He just stood there, afraid.

"You can come in, Itachi..." said a soft feminine voice. Doing so, Itachi slide the door open and proceeded to enter. Thankfully, it was only Mother, holding a small bundle in her arms, Sasuke, who had just been born a year ago.

"Your father is still at work, there's no need to be scared, your not in trouble." she smiled. Then, took her attention to Sasuke and his bottle.

Itachi sighed deeply and managed to bring out a smile. (wow, that was hard!) Calmly, he sat in front of Mother and waited for what she had to say.

"Mother, what is it?" he questioned.

"We're gonna have another baby in the family!" she practically screamed.

Itachi let his mouth drop open and his emotion into sadden shock. "Why do we need another one?"

Good point on his part. Now, only Father gave most of his attention to him, and was getting rather annoying now that Father was getting in his life a little too much.

Itachi was even more shocked.

"In other words, your gonna have a little sister!"

The young Uchiha merely smiled again. (still so hard)

"I haven't told your Father yet...now go head and train, I'm pretty sure he'll be along soon." she assured. When Mother said something's gonna happen, the by gosh darn it will happen.

Slowly, and still in shock, Itachi got up and began walking out. Sasuke cooed in Mother's arms. It seemed that it would be a long path to the training fields, not before he bumped into someone on the way out.

BAM!!!

"Whoa, careful there, son!" laughed Father. He lightly brushed Itachi's head with his hand and came inside the living room. Itachi was courteous and closed the door behind him. Instead of walking off to the door, he decided to hear the reaction of Father when Mother gave the good news.

'Honey, I have good, no, wonderul news!' Said Mother, again.

'Really...' he replied.

Low voices and small talk that was unaudible.

'Isn't that great, Fugaku?'

'Great!?!?! Why that...that's...Wonderful!!!!!'

Father's large outburst nearly knocked Itachi to his feet.

'It's a girl!' shouted Mikoto excitedly.

'Even better, Mikoto! We might need another female around the house now that there's Sasuke.'

Itachi walked back to the front door and got ready to go. Since he got tired of smiling on his lips, now in his mind he was grinning.

* * *

_**7 1/2 Months Later**_

Itachi had been sitting outside the Emergency Room for hours and hours with his Father. In the young Uchiha's arms was little Sasuke, who was soon to be the middle child, sleeping like a...well...like a baby.

Father was sitting opposite of him and was concentrated on the floor. Tapping his feet now and then, and mutter a few phrases under his breath. Outside, it was storming madly. The wind kept picking up now and then, with many leaves mixed with rain zooming by the window. Itachi seemed to look out there constantly.

Earlier, they heard Mikoto's screams from the room and worried more and more. But an hour afterwards, things had been too quiet, which is what made Fugaku very worried.

Finally, one of the doctors came out and requested for Fugaku Uchiha. He stood up and nodded to Itachi, meaning: Stay right there!

Itachi shot another look at his father's back saying: What do you think I've been doing lately?

Sighing, he continued rocking the sleeping baby in his arms and waited some more. The doctor turned to Itachi and said, "You can go ahead and see your mother."

The young Uchiha stood up and calmly walked into the room. Sasuke decided that it was the time to wake up. He yawned loudly and stared up at his brother with big black pupils. Itachi glanced down at him and said, "Yeah, I'm tired too."

As Sasuke tried to grab his big brother's bangs, Itachi walked up to him Mother's bedside. She looked like she had been crying forever.

Itachi lightly shook Sasuke to stop and placed him in Mother's arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Ma...ma..." Sasuke cooed, now staring at her.

She smiled at both of them and said nothing. She stared back at a room in the corner, where there were many sound of doctors and nurses crowded around something in the middle.

It was then that Itachi realized something. Last time, when Sasuke was born, he heard a lot of crying from that little newborn. Why was this time so very different?

Suddenly, Fugaku started marching in the room, with a few members of the Nara clan following. Even the Third Hokage was following them. All went into the room filled with the medics.

Itachi could very well hear the voices coming behind the closed door.

"What do you mean!?!" (Clearly, that was Father)

"We have no choice...Its important that we keep it in her body and circulatory system..." (Probably a Nara medic)

"If its the only way she will survive, then leave her be...but I don't want her running around the village without an escort! Is that clear, Fugaku?' (Third Hokage)

Fugaku left the room and walked out the ER. Not before turning in Mikoto and Itachi's direction and saying, "I hope you are happy, Mikoto...I'll let her live."

Itachi turned back to Mother, who was crying silently again, and requestioned, "Mother, what's going on?"

"Nothing is-...you have a sister...there is nothing wrong." she tried desperately to smile again.

Itachi felt that something was wrong.

The medics carried a small bundle in a black cloth over to Mikoto. Itachi took Sasuke out of his Mother's arms and stared at the bundle being in Sasuke's place.

Mikoto smiled and held the bundle close. She let even more tears flow. Itachi leaned in close and looked even more carefully at the small newborn.

Her small dark eyes wandered curiously around the bright white room. They wandered from different spots then finally to Mother and Itachi.

Itachi angled Sasuke in the litttle girl's direction, and the one year old cooed at the sight of her. "Ga" he said.

The doctors and nurses let out a few awws and chuckles.

Mikoto put one arm on Itachi's shoulder and pulled him closer. "Boys, meet your new sister, Uchiha Surane."

Itachi smiled and placed Sasuke back in Mother's arms. In return, Mikoto urged Itachi to hold Surane. "Do you want to hold her?"

Itachi nodded slowly. The thoughts going through his head were, 'Please don't spew on me, please don't puke.'

He stared even more at Surane. She also couldn't take her eyes off of Itachi. She smiled a little.

One of the doctors came forward. "Your lucky son, most babies don't smile when they're just born."

Itachi grinned at the attention he was receiving and put Surane back in Mother's arms. Now it was up to him to help with more responsiblility with the siblings. Great...more work...

* * *

**_6 Years Later_**

"Oh, so that's why the Uchiha symbol is part of the Police Force..." reviewed little Sasuke. He and Itachi Uchiha were discussing the subject over on the way home. At least it kept them both from thinking about Sasuke's injured ankle. Itachi continued piggy-backing Sasuke home.

Itachi looked up. Just ahead was the entrance to the Uchiha Plantation. He could also sense that a certain someone was waiting for the both of them at their home.

Sasuke looked up ahead too. He whispered in his older brother's ear,"Do we really have to tell Surane about my ankle? She'll just freak out like mother usually does..."

"She won't freak out. Plus she is waiting at the house...wait, nevermind." he sighed.

As if on cue, a little 6 year old girl came running down the main street of the Uchiha Plantation. She had her long black hair pulled back in a dark ribbon, and was wearing long black shirt that was about a few sizes too big, with an Uchiha symbol on the back. She was dragging a small stuffed otter plushie to her side. (I love otters)

She waved her shirt sleeve in the air to her two on coming brothers. In return, Sasuke leaned to the side of Itachi and waved his hand softly. Itachi merely nodded his head and grinned.

A few yards later, Itachi stopped in front of Surane and she hugged his chest. "Hello, Big Brothers!"

Sasuke tried his hardest to hold back a yelp of pain.

"Hello, Surane...why aren't you waiting at the house like you usually do?" questioned Itachi.

"Mother told me to wait for you guys at the entrance and say that dinner is ready!"

"Good, I'm starving!" piped Sasuke, still holding back the yelp.

Surane gripped onto Itachi's arm and lead the way home. She started talking about what she and Mother did for the afternoon.

* * *

**Surane: -wips off sweat from forehead- I think this is the longest chapter I have written in all of fanfiction...**

**Sasuke: -stares at amazement at the chappie-**

**Shika: -same as Sasuke-**

**Muffin: -rolls eyes-How about the reviewers tell us  
**

**R&R for Cookies!**


	9. An Uchiha Past: Part Two

**Surane: Yo! How is it going?**

**Muffin: being pwning on BRAWL!  
**

**Surane: oh..here is the next chapter of their past **

**Sasuke: So much stuff I didn't know about...**

**Shika: Wow...for once sasuke doesn't know about something...**

**Sasuke: SHUDDUP!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Uchiha family, just Surane...**

* * *

"So, what all did you do today, Surane?" questioned Itachi. He straightened Sasuke on his back and continued walking through the Uchiha Plantation. 

Surane looked up at her eldest brother and smiled, "Well, me and Mother decided to do some gardening on the outside of the house. We planted yellows, a few reds, and purples. Those are my favorite."

"Interesting, anything else?"

"Then, I caught a butterfly! It was red and white, just like the Uchiha sym-, uh, sy-sym-"

"Symbol…" he corrected.

"Yeah, that…Mother told me to put it in a jar with holes in it, so I did!"

"Where is it now?" asked Sasuke.

"In the kitchen, on the windowsill. That's where Mother put it." she answered.

With Surane's attention on the conversation, unknowingly she dropped her otter plushie. Sasuke turned around and watched the stuffed animal.

"Hey, Surane, you dropped your otter." he spoke up.

Surane shrieked and turned directly around. She ran back a few steps to retrieve her otter. While bending down to grab it, she stopped and stared at her right hand. On it, was the symbol of her living, the dreaded thing that supposedly was frightening to everyone in the Hidden Leaf Village.

The Curse Mark of the Uchiha Clan…

Yep, that was the thing that kept the little six-year-old alive. Poor thing, the mark did make everyone afraid of her. It was intertwined with her circulatory system and her heart. If it was removed in any sort, she would die. This was because Surane was born premature: meaning that her heart was sadly incomplete.

Surane got out of her daze and clutched the otter's leg. Carefully she got up and proceeded to go back to Itachi and Sasuke. Not before noticing something next to the main entrance.

It was a mysterious figure wearing an Anbu animal mask. He seemed to have his dark eyeholes stuck on Surane. She shuddered in fear, still staring at him.

Suddenly, he stopped leaning next to the wall and started walking toward her. Surane held her otter close, still shivering. She ever so slowly walked backwards. Soon, she looked to her sides and saw two more Anbu coming at her, walking. She got ready to scream and turned around.

Quickly, two big arms clutched her and held her close. Not knowing who it was, she planted her face on the person's black shirt and whimpered.

"Surane, are you alright?" questioned a familiar voice.

She looked up to Itachi concerned face and showed signs of tears. "I saw three mean guys, they started walking toward me. I didn't know what to do…"

"It's okay, your brother is here to protect you…don't worry…" he assured. Slowly, he looked up and saw the same three Anbu stop and hold their place. He gave them an Uchiha glare to every one of them. The middle backed off and signaled the other two to retreat.

Itachi straightened up and raised Surane's head. "If you ever see an more of those people in masks, don't let them talk to you; just run. Unless me or Mother is with you."

"Aren't you one of them? With a mask?" she questioned, wiping away tears.

"Yes, but I don't usually wear it around the Village. Just run, even if its me. Promise?"

Surane nodded. Itachi bent over and picked up the fallen otter plushie. While handing it to her, he questioned, "By the way, what did you name your otter?"

"Um…Otter?" she pondered. "Is that too simple?"

"No, it's your stuffed animal…you can name it whatever you want…"

The youngest Uchiha smiled and grabbed her big brother's arm as he walked back down the path.

* * *

Just up at the house, Sasuke was sitting in the doorway waiting for his siblings. He waved happily, just as Father came to the doorway. He told Sasuke an order. The chicken-haired teen rushed back inside. Father stared at his two coming children and gave an upsetting glance. 

Itachi place a hand on Surane's left shoulder and whispered to her, "Get behind me, now."

Surane did nothing, except obey. She still held her otter close and waited. Finally, Itachi stopped and kept Surane behind him.

Father walked up to them and sneered, "Itachi, your late…I will not tolerate this."

He glanced at the hiding figure. "Or her…"

"I'm looking after her," Itachi replied, "just as Mother told me the day she was born."

"Your Mother has been a little out of it since 'she' was born. How can you love something that was cursed ever since birth? I know I can't."

Surane felt pain in her heart. Her own Father hated her.

"Then that's your problem…not mine, Mother's, or her's." Itachi countered. Doing so, he led Surane around Father and urged her to go inside the house.

Father kept his back to Itachi and grimaced. "You've been acting a little strange lately, please don't embarrass yourself when you become Head of Anbu."

"You don't need to worry about me…" grinned Itachi, going inside the house.

Father sighed deeply and walked off to town.

* * *

Fugaku walked just walked yards away from the Uchiha Plantation before confronted by three Anbu: Black Ops. 

"You didn't do your job…it was simple as an C-rank mission." he angrily bellowed.

"It was ranked as an B mission…regardless, it was not simple at all." countered the Leader.

"The least you needed to do was break skin and make her bleed. What would have been hard was killing her and facing my wrath. I will be the one to kill her."

"Whatever…you made us try this mission so many times, the main office is not allowing another one of your ordeals to be accepted. The Hokage is already making us keep an eye on her, to make sure she doesn't go out of her boundaries. Plus, your son is the scariest of all Anbu."

"Good to know, but he shouldn't intimidate you at all."

The Leader shrugged and walked to the Headquarters, with the other two following close.

Fugaku turned his head back at the plantation and evilly narrowed his eyes.

* * *

Mikoto quietly washed dishes after Sasuke, Itachi and Surane were done eating. The three siblings were in the living room, doing their own thing. Sasuke, sitting on the floor, iced his left leg, while doing his homework. Itachi sat in a chair and read a book on the History of the Hidden Leaf Village. Surane just stared at random things while waiting on her brothers to be done. Next to her was Otter. Every once in a while, she patted him on the head. 

Once did she stare at the curse mark. Scared at what might happen, she poked it. A small shot of pain went right through her. She briefly flinched.

Itachi became bored of his book and laid it next to him. He glanced at Surane.

"What are you doing?"

She accusingly smiled and lowered her right hand.

"Big Brother?"

Sasuke and Itachi waited for her question.

"What is this thing on my hand? Is it a bruise?"

Sasuke sighed. She asked both of them every night, and she always got the same answer.

"It's a birth mark…" replied Itachi. He yawned and put his hands on the back of his head.

Usually, she would just say, 'oh, never mind', but tonight she had more questions. And it was pretty sure that Surane get an answer back.

"Why is it an Uchiha mark?"

"No clue…"

"Do birthmarks heal?"

"No, there're permanent. You have them for a lifetime."

Mother stuck her head out of the kitchen and listened in on their conversation.

"Oh, can they be removed?"

"Yes, but Mother will not let you remove it. I'm pretty sure Father will." he pondered.

"Then I'll ask Father to help me get it removed." she brightened.

Mother rushed out with a dish towel in her hand. "Don't ever ask your Father for anything! I'm dead serious!"

All three kids gulped.

"Now, Its time to go to bed, Sasuke Surane." she motioned. Luckily, Sasuke had just finished his homework. Surane picked up her plushie.

Itachi just sat still. Both younger siblings went off to bed. After two sounds of closed doors, Father came in.

"What about you, Itachi?" asked Mother, ignoring Father's entrance.

"Maybe I should turn in too. I have a mission early in the morning." he mused.

"Well, good night then. Good luck tomorrow."

"Hn"

Father followed Mother back into the kitchen, as Itachi headed in the same direction as his younger brother and sister.

* * *

"I still don't know how you can care about her." Fugaku thought aloud. 

Mikoto sighed and put down the towel. She stacked all the clean dishes to the side and confronted her husband.

"And I don't know how you can't even talk to her…not even one word."

"It would be a word wasted, she will die soon anyway."

Mikoto nearly had a heart attack. She laid her hands on the counter to catch herself.

"With Itachi nearby, no assassin would even come near her."

"Nor would any other children her age or normal people. Not to mention relatives."

It was true. Ever since Surane was brought home, all relatives made statements that they would never come over unless she was in some locked away place. Just hearing that from Mikoto's parents, were harmful enough.

"I'd rather have her next to my side then locked in a cage somewhere else."

"That was the exact same thing you said to both of our parents, and the other relatives. I was the one traveling alone to see them lately. They want to see their grandsons badly."

"If they are so desperate to see their grandsons, then they have to accept their granddaughter."

"Its always about her, with you. Just worry about someone else than her, for once in six years!"

"I worry about Sasuke and Itachi everyday of my life too! I hope and pray to the Lord Almighty up there that something doesn't happen to them! I care about them just as much as Surane. Its just that she and I are females. We have that special girl bond like you, Itachi, and Sasuke share as males…"

"Hmph…" he started walking out.

"I care about you too…and it wouldn't kill you to at least say her name. Oh, if you can't, then it wouldn't hurt to give Sasuke some love and affection."

He stopped and turned a little. "I could give Sasuke more affection…" he mused.

Mikoto rolled her eyes and finished up in the kitchen. She could hear him walk to the bedroom and close the door…

…And another one open…

* * *

"Surane, are you still awake?" 

She sat up and stared at the person in the doorway.

"What are you doing, Itachi?"

"You won't see me in the morning…"

"Where are you going?"

Itachi came in and sat on the side of her bed. "Just a small mission, that's it. You'll probably see me late afternoon tomorrow or tomorrow in the morning."

"Oh…where are you going?"

"The Land of Wind…to the Hidden Sand Village."

"Okay.."

"Good night…" he brushed his hand through the top of her hair. It was his way of saying that every thing would be okay and/or a display of affection. Like the kind a father would give.

Surane laid back down and hugged her plushie close under the covers.

* * *

**Surane: Yeah... now that's what I'm talking about... -grins evilly as the readers read-**

**Muffin: -Screams at tv-**

**Surane: -looks over to Sasuke and Shikamaru-**

**Sasuke and Shika: -chompin' down on cookies with chocolate milk-**

**Surane: HEY! THOSE ARE FOR THE REVIEWERS!**

**Sasuke and Shika:-run while still stuffing their faces-**

**Surane: -runs after them-**

**Muffin:-looks up from game- DUDE COOKIES! -eats the rest of the cookies-  
**


	10. An Uchiha Past: Part Three

**Surane: -holds the accused cookie eaters by scruffs of necks-**

**Muffn:-laughing at the boys-eats more cookies-  
**

**Surane: Now, you two bake all the cookies you stole in your stomachs!**

**Sasuke and Shika: -nodds heads like crazy-**

**Surane: See, Muffn? Boys are willing to do anything when you ask, (or demand)...**

**Muffn: Nah, it when you say NO FOOD and shove green food down their throught is when they listen **

**Muffn: Disclaimer: We own no Naruto, except the twins and Surane!**

* * *

YAWN

Sasuke trotted out of his bedroom, all dressed and ready for school. He arranged his academy books in a backpack and got ready to set out; just before stopping at the kitchen.

"Morning, Sasuke." chimed Mikoto. She handed him his lunch and a piece of buttered toast with strawberry jam.

"Morning, Mother." 

As he began to chomp on his toast, Surane came in, rubbing the sleep dust out of her eyes. She swiftly avoided him and sat down at the table. Sasuke bent over and stared into her sleepy eyes.

"Morning…"

Surane smiled weakly and smacked her lips. She picked up her stuffed animal and made it sit on the table. Sasuke waved briskly and ran off to the academy.

Mother quietly finished her breakfast as Surane began her toast. Seconds later, Father came in silently. He at the farthest end of the table away from Surane. Mother handed him a plate of eggs and browned bread (toast). 

Little Surane got up and quietly stepped out of the room, avoiding any contact with Father the whole way. As soon as she went a few more steps, something was forgotten. 

"Otter!" she almost yelped.

Then she remembered that Father was in there. Maybe there was a way that Mother could sneak the plushie out of the room and into her arms again. A plan was carefully devised, and she began to take baby steps to the kitchen.

"Oh, what's this?" said a male voice.

'Oh no…' Surane thought.

"She left her little stuffed animal in here…" 

'Come on, Mother, bring it back…"

"I'll return it to her…" continued the voice of Father.

Surane gulped loudly and stayed where she was. Father came out and still had his usually grimace face. He stopped in front of Surane, just a foot away. He held out the stuffed animal by its arm and gestured toward her.

Mother stepped out of the kitchen and watched the affair, ready to step in at any time.

"You left this on the table, did you not?"

Surane nodded slowly. Her eyes shifting from the otter to her Father's face.

"Go 'head, take it…"

She clutched the otter and still stared at Father. He walked around her, but stopped after another few steps.

"Itachi should be back by noon, I think. Don't forget to wait for him."

And with that, he walked into the darkness of the hallway. Surane stood there dumbfounded. So did Mother. She came towards Surane and put a comforting hand on the youngest Uchiha's shoulder. 

'He didn't say her name, but it's a start.' 

* * *

Itachi received an important looking document from the Kazekage. Underneath his pointy blue and white hat, he grinned delightfully.

"I hope this will be enough to settle the differences in this war."

"So does Lord Hokage, he will be happy to know that you signed." alleged Uchiha. He tucked it away, safely, in his weapon pouch.

"Please send my regards along with you."

"Will do." 

Itachi walked out and nodded to his partners. Doing so, the three Anbu went on their way out of the Hidden Sand Village. As they jumped from tree limb to tree limb, one Anbu came close to Itachi and questioned the item in his pouch.

"It's an important document that was sent between all the 'Kages. It was for the ninja war. The agreement was that all genin from Hidden Villages, participating in the Chunin exams, were to take them in the Hidden Leaf Village. Unfortunately, few signed, including Lord Kazekage; plus the document won't be valid until another 5 years or so."

"That explains a lot."

"It should, say, could you two to me a favor?" he summoned the other Anbu in an animal mask.

"As soon as we get to the Village, please take this in to the Lord Hokage for me. And send him the Kazekage's regards and mine as well."

"Why?" questioned the first one.

"I'm more desperate to get home." replied Itachi. And with that, he sped off in front of them and headed in a more desperate pace.

"This isn't the first time he tried to get home early…" retorted the second Anbu.

* * *

A few hours after the strange happening at breakfast, Surane sat outside in the Zen garden, next to the water fountain. She watched the little wooden stick bounce up and down with the filling and emptying of water. It flowed down a maze of rocks and finally landed in a small pool with a few coy fish swimming here and there. They were mostly orange and white, but Surane's favorite was the smallest one with a little bit of black on its fins.

She stuck a finger in the water and gently stroked the fish. They darted some more and finally noticed her small finger twirling the surface. One came up and nearly snapped at it. Surane shrieked and jolted her hand back.

"You must be hungry. Luckily, Mother bought some fish feed today."

She grabbed a big pinch full and sprinkled them on the surface. Most came immediately to the Brunch feast. Except the small one, that is. It kept its distance and stayed hidden under a rock.

Surane pinched a few more flakes and tried to bribe the small coy out.

"You shouldn't be like me, at least you can come out without any eyes watching your every move." she seemed to whisper to the fish. 

And as if it understood her, the coy inched forward and accepted the food. Surane carefully stroked him with her index finger.

Just then, a knock came at the front door. Surane immediately jumped up and ran around the outside of the house. She peeked around the front corner and saw who was there.

…It wasn't Itachi…

Instead, there were two females. One with light blonde hair and another with a vibrant pink. She heard her Mother's voice coming out to them.

"Oh, Hello girls."

"Hello, Mrs. Uchiha…" they said simultaneously. 

"Is Sasuke here?" asked the blonde. She held out small yellow rose that was for him. The pink-haired girl only blushed and said,

"I j-just wanted to s-s-say hi."

"Well, Sasuke isn't home yet. He's probably at shurieken training."

"Thank you ma'am!" smiled the blonde.

"Anytime…"

The two girls walked back to the main entrance. Surane quickly and quietly hide in the shadows behind them for a few steps. 

"Too bad…Let's try the training field! Okay, Sakura?"

Obviously, she asked the pink girl.

"Sure, Ino…"

Surane stopped behind a tree and watched them walk out. Afterwards, she turned and headed straight back home, where Mother stood with hands on her hips.

"Sorry, Mother, I wanted to know more about them…"

"Well, I guess I shouldn't punish you. After all, you've never seen any other kids your age, except Sasuke that is…"

"But, Sasuke is a year older than me." countered Surane.

Mother gave a small chuckle and patted Surane on the head.

"It's almost time for Lunch, and Father said that Itachi might be back soon. You can go to the entrance, if you want to, and wait for him."

"Okay! Lemme grab Otter and my shoes."

* * *

Sasuke rushed happily home. Surprisingly, today was a half day for all academy students. It's just that some got out faster than others. He busted through the front door and smacked his homemade lunch down on the dining table.

"Mother! I'm home!"

…No response…

"Mother! Are you home?"

"No, she's outside picking tomatoes…why?" answered Surane.

Startled, Sasuke swiveled around and threw a paper shurieken at her. Now it was Surane's turn to be startled. Time seemed to move slowly, as Surane caught the paper origami with two fingers. 

Confused, Surane aimed it back at Sasuke, who in turn flinched and let the paper hit him in the chest…it hit him rather hard too…

Sasuke straightened back up and smiled at Surane. 

"How in the world did you do that?" he practically yelled.

"I-I honestly have no clue…It's like I saw it coming a few seconds before you threw it." she pondered aloud, while staring at her curse mark.

"It must have been your Sharingan that kicked in." said a familiar voice.

Surane turned around and smiled immensely. She hugged the owner of the comforting voice.

"You're home, Itachi!" she almost screamed.

Itachi staggered back a little, as she squeezed the living daylights out of him.

"All right, all right, Surane." he managed to say.

Sasuke grinned a little. Itachi coming home meant that more shurieken practice was in store. Eager he came up to him while Itachi was brushing his hand through Surane's ebony hair.

"Hey, Big Brother, could you teach me that new Shurieken Jutsu now? We had a half day of schooling today…"

"Maybe some other time…" he said while poking Sasuke in the forehead with his other hand.

Sasuke grimaced and walked off to his room. He mumbled under his breath, "You never have time to train me."

Surane felt pity for Sasuke. She watched him go into his room sulking. Itachi saw this and decided on something.

"You should talk to him."

"Why?"

"Maybe you two could bond a little more."

"But, he doesn't really talk to me that much."

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't try harder." 

He walked off to his room. Now, Surane sulked at his back. He sensed this and turned back around with a look that said, 'You better do it.'

She lightened her gaze and walked towards his direction. He whispered, "Let me talk to him first."

* * *

"Sasuke?"

Said child looked up from his bent paper shurieken and answered.

"If you're not gonna teach me that Jutsu, don't bother coming in!'

"If you're not going let me talk to you, then let Surane listen." countered Big Brother.

"Why should I?"

"She is like one of those people who are willing to listen before speaking. Just talk to her and bond."

"…"

"Please?"

"Okay…But only for a while…"

"All right. Here she is…"

Surane opened the door and went inside. Sasuke sighed and got up off of his bed. He tossed his origami shuriken to Surane. She caught it with ease. (not all dramatic like earlier)

"Did you make this yourself?" she questioned.

"Yep! I made about 5 more earlier!"

"Cool! Could you show me how?"

Sasuke agreed, if only she would listen to every word he said.

* * *

"Oh, there you are Itachi!" exclaimed Mother. She put the rest of her home-grown tomatoes in a basket. "So, how was your mission."

"Long…and tiring…" he said, yawning.

"Well, it figures that you rush home after every one…"

Itachi only blinked.

"I need to talk to you about Surane; now would be the best time, before your Father comes home."

He kneeled down and listened intently. She took off her gloves and glanced around the backyard quickly.

"I understand that you have been treating Surane more than like a little sister."

"Yeah…"

"You're like a father to her…and I want to thank you for that…."

Itachi's interest sparked.

"Please, your Father tried to be nice to her this morning. At least he tried; but that's one of the first times he's actually listened to me. I have a feeling that something will happen to Surane if we are not careful, especially if she's alone with Father."

"The fact that he was nice is suspicious enough…"

"Plus, I'm afraid she is interested with everything outside this village. Just earlier, two girls from the Academy, who were just about her age, came to see Sasuke. Surane has never seen any girls her age before. It might be a distraction that will lead her to step out of the boundaries. Keep a close watch on her for the next few days, at least until every weird happening ends."

"You have my word."

"Good…where is she now?"

"Bonding with Sasuke…"

"Alright then, you can go."

Itachi left without response. He walked along the outside hallway to think. Before he had time to even ponder a single thought, Father came out to him.

"I want to talk to you, now…"

Itachi obediently followed.

* * *

**Surane: Beware! 2,000 words! -que suspensful music-**

**Muffn: -claps- Congrats. I just have one thing to say...**

**Surane: -Ingores Muffin and plays w/ her toy-**

**Sasuke: -plays Beethoven's 4th-**

**Shika: -watches clouds- ooh...that one looks like a bunny...**

**Muffn: --'' nevermind...**


	11. An Uchiha Past: Part Four

**Surane: Yeah...I'm gettn' really bored...**

**Muffn: Is that because a little kidish broke your paddleball?**

**Sasuke: A what broke what?**

**Surane: Its like they've never seen or heard of a paddleball before! Amazing!**

**Shika: Whatever...**

**(everybody rolls eyes)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Uchiha Family, just me, myself, and Surane**

**Surane: Note: I tried my best to flow my story with the actual storyline...yep! If its a little off, please forgive my naughtiness. **

**Disclaimer 2: I do not own the Naruto storyline either.**

* * *

Father opened the door to the living room. He motioned for Itachi to sit down. The elder Uchiha sibling did as told and waited for Father to take his place.

"I want to discuss something with you."

He sat on his knees in front of Itachi.

"This concerns Surane-" Father began.

"Mother already told me." he interrupted. "You tried to be friendly to her, bringing her stuffed animal back. One good deed won't replace six years of being unacknowledged."

"You watch your tongue! I will not tolerate insolence, especially from you."

Itachi lowered his head in disgrace. "I apologize for my comment.'

"You are forgiven. Now, what I wanted to talk to you about was this: I need your help."

"With what? What does this have to do with Surane?"

"I want you to lure her. In the next week or so, I want you to convince her to take personal training lessons, from me. We will go just outside the village, to the few acres of land that we own. There no one will see her and she could get more bonding with me."

"Somehow, I doubt you'll be training her way out there. That place is far away from the village. Even past the forest."

"That's why I need your help. You'll come with us half the way and leave her in my capable hands."

"Like I said, I doubt you'll be training her." 

And with that, Itachi stood straight up and headed out of the room. Just as he opened the door, Father summoned him one last time.

"Come back here, now…"

"Hn"

"I said get back here!"

Itachi now completely ignored him and walked out to the backyard. Carefully, he shut the door and headed his way.

* * *

Surane and Sasuke were bored with origami. They had already made an extra five before doing something else. They both trotted outside and went looking for insects. All they found was ants, small spiders, and mainly butterflies. Strangely, they seemed to come to the small Uchiha, as if they wanted to be found. Surane found the most insects, of course.

A light blue butterfly came down and landed on Surane's shoulder. She smiled.

"Hey, Sasuke! Look, it's another butterfly."

"Wow, that's like the umpteenth one that landed on your shoulder. Lucky…"

"I don't know why so many animals are attracted to me. Is it something I'm wearing?"

"I have no clue, I'm only seven…"

Surane chuckled and picked up the butterfly. 

"You know, there's someone in the academy who loves bugs so much, I think they live inside him." (he's talking about Shino Aburame)

As she laid the butterfly down on the ground, Sasuke got right up and trotted back towards the house.

"Where are you going?" inquired Surane.

"I'm just gonna show Father my report card from the academy." he said without turning around.

"Oh, okay…" 

After he went inside, she thought to herself, 'Wow, Brother must be really excited about it. I wonder what Big Brother Itachi is doing?"

She left the array of bugs on the ground, and skipped off to the kitchen. Inside, she noticed something on the ground.

…It was her jar with the butterfly inside…

Quickly, she bent down to look at the shattered glass and the dead butterfly. She move the glass pieces off the butterfly so fast, she accidentally cut herself with a small shard on her index finger. As first instinct, she held her left hand close and pinched the finger tightly. Immediately, she ran off in search of Mother. 

Quietly, Surane walked to the doorway of the backyard and was stunned to see Itachi and Sasuke talking there. She ducked back inside and nearly rammed herself into the wall. The last thing she wanted to do was ruin the moment.

"You're upset with me, Sasuke?"

…No answer…

'Why would Sasuke be upset with Itachi? Did I miss something?' thought Surane, before she continued eavesdropping. She stuck the bleeding finger in her mouth.

"That's fine…To live life being hated…That's one path for the shinobi."

'Being hated…"

"I don't think-" started Sasuke.

"Its tough being the best. Having power means being isolated, and it leads to arrogance. No matter how high peoples hopes for you were." he continued.

'Isolated? Why is Big Brother saying all this?'

Now depressed, Surane walked silently back to the kitchen. Despite her age, she knew that Itachi would not kid around about many things. But it also concerned her that Sasuke would hate him. 

Was this about Power?

She didn't know… (yeah, like you would expect a six-year-old to know that)

Surane looked at her finger again. Finally it stopped bleeding, but now she felt strange force growing inside her body. The feeling just rushed right through her like steam in a hot bath. First, it started in her right hand, and then traveled in the muscles of the arm and across her chest to her other arm. Surane looked at the wounded finger. The puncture in the skin started zipping up and growing smaller. Finally, it was over. The heat traveled back into her right hand. Surane stared at her curse mark. Strange enough, it seemed to be…

…glowing…

…a bright red, at that…

"ITACHI!! YOU THERE?!"

Surane closed her fist and looked at the front door in shock.

"COME OUT!! WE NEED TO TALK TO YOU!!"

Itachi immediately headed towards the front door. He gave a quick look at his little sister and whispered, "Quickly, hide in the backyard."

Surane thought about it for a few seconds before reacting.

"Do it now!" shouted Itachi, angrily. She daren't disobey that tone of voice. As Itachi answered the call, she ran outside. She leaned next to the house. 

Sasuke, still was sitting where he was, looked up at her with a questioning glance. Clearly, he wanted also wanted to know what was going on.

"I have no clue…" she said as if, to answer the question. (talk about mental power)

Sasuke ignored her and got up slowly. She watched as he trotted to the door. She shrugged off the thought of Sasuke and Itachi's little chat, and went to the backyard coy fountain.

Surprisingly, she found Otter lying on the grass near the fountain. He had a little bit of dirt here and there but still clean. She brushed him off and sat next to the fountain. The coy were swimming around as usual, nothing different, even the Surane's favorite fish was swimming with the others. She stared at them for a few moments, then grabbed the container of fish food.

Suddenly, there were loud sounds of metal clashing on metal. 

Surane dropped the feed into the pond, where all the fish hid under and behind rocks. She immediately stood up and ran to the side of the house. She could hear Itachi's voice very distinctly.

"The Clan, The Clan…You babble on but you overestimate your abilities…And you have no idea of the depth of mine, which is why you're crawling right now."

She finally came to the edge and peeked around. There she saw three men sprawling on the ground, with Itachi standing in the middle, threateningly. One of the three men talked silently, and Itachi responded to them the same tone.

Suddenly…

"Itachi! Stop it!" shouted a stern voice.

The youngest Uchiha looked straight in front of her to see Father, early home from work. Just one look to the right would reveal her hiding place.

"That's enough…what's wrong with you? I'm worried about your behavior."

"I'm busy with work, that's all…" replied Big Brother. 

"Where were you last night?" 

"I needed to achieve the next state." He drew out a kunai and aimed it at a painted Uchiha symbol on the wall nearby. "My ability's been repressed by this clan."

All three fallen men got directly back up and sided with Fugaku. One shouted,

"Captain! Give the arrest order!"

Surane wanted, with all her might, to go out there and shout to Itachi and get him to stop all the nonsense. She really didn't want her brother, and best friend, to go to jail. After a few moments of hesitation,

"STOP IT, BROTHER!"

Apparently, Sasuke did the shouting for her. He immediately turned his head in Sasuke's direction and saw him tearing up. Careful not to give her away, Itachi took a quick glance in Surane's direction. She, too, was getting ready to cry a river. He dropped to his knees and bowed in front of all four men.

"I didn't kill Shisui, but I apologize for my inappropriate remarks…I'm very sorry."

A second look at him showed that he meant it, or he's a really good faker…

Surane thought the first idea: he meant it.

'It must have been about Cousin Shisui…."

But something nagged her that Itachi wouldn't go so far as to fall on his face for forgiveness. Weird… She walked back around the house and sat down in the doorway. Deciding to wait before getting her otter, Father came inside and walked past her. He briefly stopped.

"If standing around the corner of a house is your definition of being hidden, you'd be dead by now."

Her eyes widened. Father actually talked to her. But he left just as fast as he got there.

Itachi followed him. He, too, stopped and talked to Surane.

"I thought I told you to hide in the back- You know what? Never mind." he grimace.

Surane looked to the floor in silence. 'Great, now Big Brother's mad at me!'

Itachi walked off after Father. She looked up at Sasuke, who was also walking past. Instead of anger, he showed of face of fear, like he saw a nightmare.

"What's up?" she bothered to question.

"I saw something, in Big Brother's eyes, it wasn't him." 

Sasuke stopped walking and just stood still, staring outside with wide eyes. Mother came out of a bedroom and took a good look at her family's expressions.

"My husband's pessimistic attitude must be contagious…"

* * *

"What was that!?" shouted Fugaku.

"You should teach Sasuke Gokakyu No' Jutsu: Fireball Technique. I mean, it is the standard Uchiha ninjutsu, right?" suggested Mikoto.

"Right, but, I need to help Itachi with his manners. Didn't you see what happened in front of the house yesterday?"

"No, but Surane filled me in. Just do it, Sasuke wants your approval and attention."

"Its better than that meddling girl you call 'daughter'…"

He walked out of the room briskly and headed in search of Sasuke. Mikoto went boiling mad. Surane deserved more of a father figure now than earlier. Since Itachi started acting up, Surane was receiving mixed signals from everybody. Even to her, Itachi became a mysterious man more than brother. Now, she worried that something big might happen…soon...

* * *

(ONE WEEK LATER)

Surane helped Mother dry the dishes. After the last one, Mother told her to go out to the backyard. She would do the rest of the cleaning. Surane solemnly did as she was told. On her way there, Sasuke came to her and quickly asked,

"Where's Father?"

Surane pointed to him, but Sasuke saw Father before he noticed Surane's hand gesture. She watched them closely. Ever since the incident in front of the house, nothing was the same around the household. Itachi seemed to ignore her, Sasuke spent more time with Father, and it took her twice as long to get her Mother's attention. Plus, Itachi had more missions than ever.

'I miss Itachi's head rubs…' she thought. Now, she just did them through her own ebony hair when feeling depressed.

Sasuke walked past her, with Father following behind. She let them pass and pondered the thought of where they were going.

"One week after teaching you that jutsu, will not improve anything."

"Just watch, Father, It will be worth it. I've mastered it."

For once, Father must have believed him. Surane quietly followed behind them.

* * *

**Surane: Yo! I shall say this once more: I need two songs! One slow and one fast! I do not give a care if they have words or not! Please people, help me!**

**R&R!**


	12. A Sister's Suspections

**Surane: We are gonna take a break from Uchiha past parts**

**Muffn, Sasuke, and Shikamaru: seriously!?**

**Surane: Yep! You finally loaded your chapter and I congratulate you…we will continue the past in future chapters…that just sounded weird…**

**Sasuke: Yeah…sure does…**

**Shikamaru: -nods in agreement and continues stirring cookie batter-**

**Muffn: Yep! You can't hammer me anymore about that chapter. -takes a huge spoonful of cookie dough-**

**Surane:…Alright alright! -stares at the boys baking the cookies-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, except Kami, Kyoko, and Surane.**

**Note: To get up to date on things, check out chapter 7...**

* * *

_Recap:_

_Kami gave a weak smile, "Well, here is the end of the road."_

"_Yeah…"Surane replied, as she shifted her weight nervously._

"_Just remember what I said, life is not about revenge. Just take Yoko and I, it never works out right."_

_Surane just stared at her feet and nodded. _

_Kami shrugged, "Well here's your Ahiru-Ramu Nii-san. I'll see if we can meet up again. Just keep in mind on what we talked about."_

_She left the compound and jumped to the buildings. Surane grabbed her brother and dragged him to his room at the compound._

* * *

"Where's Sasuke?" whispered Sakura, to herself. She tried to keep it low so Naruto or Kakashi Sensei wouldn't hear. Too late…

"I don't know either…" whispered Kakashi, scaring the pink-haired girl out of her wits. He didn't move his head an inch as he continued reading Makeout Paradise. "You don't need to whisper…it's the main question, Naruto could be worried too…"

Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. "I DON'T CARE WHERE THAT TEME IS!"

He crossed his arms and put on a pouting face. Sakura giggled at his juvenile behavior. Sensei sighed deeply.

"Sakura, I'm going to find Sasuke. You stay here with Naruto."

She sighed and calmly nodded. Being anywhere with Naruto meant babysitting for anybody. As Naruto continued pouting, he was thinking about where his teammate might be…Trying to shake the question off, he straightened back up and walked over to Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura, why do you care about Sasuke-teme anyway?"

"I just do…"

"And you just think I'm annoying because I never had any parental supervision…"

"Yeah, how do you know that?" Now, Sakura was curious. She had only uttered the sentence to Sasuke when 'they' were alone on the bench. Speaking of which, Sasuke wasn't himself that day.

"Umm, well, you told me. That day on the bench in front on the academy…" Naruto gulped loudly.

"THAT WAS YOU!? WHY YOU FRIGGIN'-"

By now, Inner had taken over. She chased the already tired Naruto until he collapsed and decided to let Sakura pummel him. He figured that her bullying wouldn't hurt as much if he was numb. His hypothesis was about to be answered…

"YOU DESERVE THIS!! THAT CONVERSATION WAS SUPPOSED TO BE BETWEEN ME AND SASUKE!! PERVERT!!"

* * *

Surane struggled as she managed to open the door to his room. Strange enough, despite the fact she was a few inches smaller than Sasuke, she had the strength of both of them put together. Plus, when facing twins, you have to have tons of strength to get them off.

She pushed him on the bed, flipped him on his stomach, and, herself, flopped down to the hardwood floor. Looking around, she noticed that the window curtains were closed; the walls were a dark theme and hardly any symbol of happiness.

"Figures, he'd take the master bedroom and emo it up…" she silently whispered, like it mattered. He was completely knocked out; no way could he hear her.

After whispering to herself, Surane jumped right back up. She tossed her, now smashed, travel pack to the side of the bed. Carefully, she went over to Sasuke and just stared at him.

'Is he really cursed? Or were Kami and Kyoko lying?'

She went over to Sasuke's left side and lifted his shirt. True enough, the three commas were permanently noticeable. A seal was in tight place around it. Surane carefully took a finger and rubbed it lightly. Sasuke started flinching and began to move and moan. She quickly rose up and went to grab a wet cloth.

Her brother began to stir and groan in pain. He shakily moved his left arm and aimed for his bruise. Surane came back just in time to catch his hand from rubbing it. She laid the ice cold cloth right on top it. Sasuke howled in pain and tried to get up. Now he was conscious.

Surane managed to keep him on the bed, by sitting on him. It took her a few seconds to realize that what she was doing was making Sasuke pass out again. Too late…

He lay limp again.

'Note to self: never sit on Sasuke when I need him most.'

Surane got off of him and turned him on his back. He still made a face of pain, and made barely audio moans. Inside him, the curse mark still was growing. Obviously, it made Sasuke weak. Surane took a few steps back and stared at him again.

'That curse mark…Orochimaru, no doubt…is still adjusting to his body. It's a sore spot for Sasuke. I probably shouldn't try anything antidotes on him for awhile. I just hope that seal will work for the time being. I wonder who put that there anyway…'

Sasuke started flinching again and making rapid movements. It seemed as if he was in a nightmare. Surane walked over and removed his headband swiftly. She rushed her right hand smack down on his forehead and started pumping chakra to his brain.

Slowly, his movements were tranquil and he soon fell in a deep slumber. She slipped the damp cloth from his back to his forehead.

Quietly, she sat in a nearby chair and watched her brother. Glancing at her right hand, the curse mark was a bright red and same color lines traveled up her up to her elbow. The fiery red cooled away and left the lines dark ebony. A little bit of vibrating pain went throughout her body.

Surane sighed deeply and hugged her knees. She wondered if Sasuke remembered about the family curse…

* * *

The Sharingan Master arrived at the wall of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It had been a little bit since the last time. Of course the Akatsuki still wanted the nine-tailed Kyuubi, but that had to wait until Itachi was finished with family business.

Swiftly and silently, he climbed the wall and swung his first leg over. While trying to get the second leg over, strange warmth came over him. It was such a surprise that Itachi ended up falling off the wall into a tree down below. Thankfully, no one saw him.

'What just happen?'

He was careful with every movement while thinking of the moment. Jumping behind the tree, the answer to his question came.

'She used chakra, a whole lot of it…'

This made him more determined to find Surane and be rid of her.

* * *

Hours later…Naruto lay sprawling on the ground after the 50 hit combos he received from Sakura. She was on top of him with on foot, praising the glory moment. Moments later, Kakashi appeared next to them. Obviously he hadn't brought back Sasuke.

"Yo!"

"Don't 'yo'! Where did you go?" questioned Naruto.

Kakashi sighed and straighten to Sakura's level.

"Please get off of him…"

Sakura solemnly obeyed. She stepped back to the ground as Naruto got up. Inner was mad as heck. Sensei dragged Naruto off to talk.

"It looks like you got beat by Sakura…"

"Don't remind me…" grimaced Naruto.

The kuniochi of team 7 walked towards the three stumps. She checked the time by the position of the sun.

3:00 pm

Suddenly, her arch rival came walking up the path. Sakura looked at her with disgust.

"What do you want, Ino-pig?"

"Well, Forehead girl, I just came to see Sasuke. But wait! He's not here…" Ino smiled evilly.

"I guess you know where he is. That's amazing, you actually know something!"

"Ha ha ha… really funny Sakura…but this will shock you."

Kakashi and Naruto quietly listened nearby.

"Well, spill it, Ino-pig! Where's Sasuke?"

"I saw him on the main street with another girl."

Ino was right, Sakura was completely stunned. Her crush had a girlfriend already.

"I don't think it's a girl I've met before…she must be new to the village." Ino pondered.

Her crush was with another girl, who was a complete stranger. Inner Sakura was even madder than before. On the outside, Sakura was ready to burst into tears. Ino continued her rambling.

"When I came to meet him, she was attacked by two crazy red-headed girls. Then they turned around and attacked Sasuke. I wanted to stop them, but I couldn't risk my perfect face, hair, and body."

"Your so selfish, Ino!" cried Sakura. She ran past her, while knocking her down, and ran for the village.

Ino got up slowly and yelled after, "You still don't know where he is!"

"I'm sure I'll find him!" Sakura screamed.

Naruto and Kakashi ran after her. Since she could run fast, it would be awhile before both males reached her. Ino came up to the boys and giggled happily. She pushed chakra into her feet and ran ahead to Sakura. Naruto stopped to catch his breath; Kakashi stopped to egg Naruto on.

* * *

Itachi rounded the corner of the main gate to the Uchiha Plantation. Everything was the same ever since the incident. The police didn't move very many things from the crime scene 6 years ago, but nothing had changed.

He continued sneaking around in the shadows. Every few seconds, he ducked behind another house. Soon, his former home was in view. All that needed to be done was to jump roof to roof and come in from the backyard.

Itachi climbed up to the top of a house and laid down, pressing himself to the roof. Swiftly, he crawled to the edge of the roof and completely stared at his two story mansion. Because of its massive size, people considered it a mansion. From there, Itachi could clearly see why.

Instantly, he felt another presence coming. Thankfully, the person was down below. Itachi sat up and looked down him…or her. She had pink hair as cherry blossom and jade green eyes. Tears streaked down her face as she ran towards his home. She continually screamed, "Sasuke!"

'I didn't know Sasuke had a girlfriend…'

**Surane: Hah...Sasuke had a girlfriend...(laughs like an idiot)**

**Muffn: (stares into the never ending outer space: she's playing Mario Galaxy)**

**Surane: Read and Review for fresh homemade cookies...(looks over to the male slaves)**


	13. In Her Brother's Place

**Surane: Yo! Fear my awesomeness!**

**Muffn: whatever…**

**Shikamaru and Sasuke: We fear her awesomeness! -continues baking like the wind-**

**Surane: just continue that stupid smash brothers!**

**Muffn: That's Super Smash Brothers Brawl to you! -continues playing game-**

**Surane: Now its my turn…Whatever!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Super Smash Brothers Brawl.**

**Claimer: But I do own my character Surane, and these random chats before and after the chapters.**

* * *

Surane had dozed off and laid sideways in the chair. Softly, she woke up when her Sharingan kicked in. She felt a presence coming towards the house at a fast pace. Quickly, she jumped up from the chair and ran downstairs towards the front door.

Outside, a pink-haired kuniochi came running. Behind her was a blonde whom she saw earlier.

Surane freaked out as soon as they came within twenty feet of the mansion. She ran back to Sasuke and paced.

"Ok, there are two girls coming here and who knows what they want?"

A heavy knock was given on the front door.

"Sasuke!" yelled the first one. "Where were you? Kakashi Sensei was looking for you everywhere!"

"They want Sasuke!" Surane realized. Instantly, a plan began to form inside her mind. Itachi wasn't the only child prodigy.

She took a quick glance at him with level 3 Sharingan. It was just enough data for her plan. Surane honed her chakra to her outer features and managed to create a perfect duplicate of Sasuke. Checking herself in the mirror, everything was 100 Sasuke: the chicken-butt hair, his black outfit, the bandages, the ninja shoes, all of it.

She walked down the stairs and headed back to the front door. Something stopped her from answering.

'Wait! I don't know how Sasuke acts around girls! Dang it!"

Quickly pondering some more, she went outside to the two kuniochi.

* * *

Itachi was watching the girls come forward to the mansion. He climbed down the side of the house and hid behind a bush. Just ahead, Sasuke was coming out of the house. He seemed to be himself. Until another shot of warmth went right through Itachi. He sighed heavily and murmured to himself.

"I have weird siblings…"

He sat as still as possible and watched the scene unfold.

**(Until the next line break, Sasuke is really Surane. I'm too lazy to type both names at the same time)**

Sasuke stepped gradually outside and simply looked at the two kuniochi. Both girls looked at him back. Sakura bore her tear swollen eyes into him.

"Sasuke, is it true that you have another girlfriend?"

"What? who said that?" he asked.

Surane thought in her mind, 'Girlfriend!? My own brother!? That's gross!!'

Ino slinked behind Sakura. Sasuke tried to look around her to see Ino and questioned,

"Haven't I seen you before?"

The platinum blonde came out and smiled sheepishly.

"Why, yes, Sasuke dear! I saw you earlier and wanted to talk to you, until you were walking with that girl. Then, those other girls!"

"Um…It's nothing. Wait, you do seem familiar…"

Ino raised a blonde eyebrow.

"You came up and attacked Sasuke with a hug! It was hilarious."

He started laughing out loud and clutched his stomach in pain. He had to lean against the siding to catch himself. Both girls were dumbfounded.

"Uh, Sasuke?" questioned Sakura. She took a few steps away from him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine…why?" he responded, looking up at her. His dark eyes were wide with laughter.

"You've never laughed before, at least I've never heard it."

Ino came forward and got up in his face.

"You laughed just like that girl you were with! Who is she!?"

Sasuke was cornered to the house. His gaze shifted from Ino to Sakura. Surane was in a pickle. She was imaginary pacing in his mind.

'What do I do now? What do I do now?"

Another brilliant idea popped into his/her head.

"I'll tell you girls tomorrow in training." he smiled.

Sakura shuddered in fear. Sasuke smiled in her direction. Yet she blushed. She nodded happily and trotted back out of the plantation. Ino continued staring at him weirdly. She followed Sakura and ended up tripping over a tree root.

Surane dropped the hex and went back to her normal self. She trotted back into the house and up the stairs to Sasuke's room. Looking at her right hand yet again, the curse mark was the same as ever. The ebony lines traveled up to her shoulder and stopped. She rolled her eyes and walked up to the bed.

Surprisingly, he immediately woke up. Surane inwardly freaked out and pulled her sleeve up to the shoulder and grabbed a glove in her pocket.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked around the room. He took the damp cloth off his forehead and put it on the night stand. He finally looked at Surane. It took him a few seconds to realize what was going on.

"What happened?"

"It's a long story…I think there's enough time to tell it all."

Itachi couldn't help but laugh. Obviously, Surane didn't know how to act like the middle Uchiha child. He never did laugh, even during childhood. He rarely smiled and would make rapid movements. Usually, he would look like he'd been through the worst day of his life (of course he has) and would stay still throughout the weird moments of life.

While laughing, Itachi soon realized that he just did. Weird…it was. He never laughed ever since the Uchiha massacre. Not even chuckled. He pondered the happening.

'She was funny enough to laugh at…just like the old days. Maybe, it couldn't hurt to let her live a few more days.'

He ran out of the tree and back the way he came. Looking back, the mansion still stood in glory. Just inside, he knew that both siblings were talking.

Itachi also knew, even though way deep inside he didn't want to, he had to kill Surane. Only he could.

Surane finished explaining the current events with Sasuke. He sat and listened to every word from the time he fainted to when the girls left.

"So, your weird friends are back where you came from."

"Yep…"

"And those two girls, who are supposedly my 'friends', are currently off the Uchiha plantation."

"That's right, you are supposed to meet them tomorrow and introduce me."

"Right, if I ever faint and/or pass out again, don't disguise yourself as me, please."

"Alright, and when I do meet your friends, be more positive. Those girls said you never laugh or smile."

Sasuke's face turned red and he quickly changed the subject.

"Say, do you know how to cook?"

"Well, I inherited Mother's traits and talent of cooking. Of course I can!" smiled Surane.

"Well, go ahead and get started!" Sasuke showed her the door in a gentleman like manner.

"Alright, give me an hour or so…" she said accepting the polite gesture.

"Fine! Fine!"

Surane walked by a window and glanced at the sunset. Sasuke quietly passed by. She looked more closely outside and saw a figure running in the distance. It just then went out the exit/entrance to the plantation.

'Weird, I didn't sense anybody else here…'

She walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Sasuke leaned against the counter waiting patiently. She literally pushed him out of the doorway to the living room. He raised his eyebrow and said,

"Hey, its my house…"

" 'Hey' nothing, I need my space if you want your dinner tonight.." she smiled crossing her arms.

Sasuke gave a very small smile and got ready to leave. Surane rushed back into the kitchen and found a piece of paper. She found a pencil near the sink and wrote down a list of ingredients. Swiftly, she ran after Sasuke as he started walking out of the house. Surane handed the list to him.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" he inquired.

"You are supposed to go to the store, buy everything on this list, and come straight home. Good luck."

She waved 'bye' and ran back inside the house. Sasuke glanced at the list and shook his head disapprovingly.

'Just like Mother…'

He ran out of the Plantation, and felt like his old self again.

"Well? Itachi?" inquired the shark-man. He had already set up camp, with a fire going and everything. The tough part for him was setting up the tent; not Kisame's strong point. Well, fourth times the charm.

Itachi came to the campsite and completely ignored Kisame. Doing so, he walked over to a sleeping bag and dragged it a few yards away, to an open field.

"Great, I did all that work for nothing!" snarled the rogue mist ninja. "And he's the one that told me to do it!"

He just glanced around at his 'hard' work and sat right down, next to the fire. Looking in the distance, his current partner was already in the sleeping bag and snoozing away.

"He must go by some sort of schedule…" Kisame pondered aloud.

"Cut the racket, Kisame!" shouted the Uchiha in the field. He rolled over and tried again at sleeping.

Said accused, merely muttered a few words under the breath and continued watching the fire ablaze. He looked to the west and realized something.

"Its not even sunset yet, it should be dinnertime…"he whispered in an even lower tone. Quietly, he unpacked a few packages of fish onigiri. Doing so, he figured that Itachi should be far enough; no way he could hear the munching and he couldn't steal Kisame's dinner.

"I SAID 'SHUT UP', YOU STUPID ANNOYING SHARK!!" yelled Itachi again.

"YOU PROBABLY CAN'T EVEN HEAR ME FROM WHERE YOUR SI-" began the 'annoying shark'. Within a few seconds of the bellow, Itachi had already defied time and space by stealing three fish onigiri. Before Kisame had finished the last word, Itachi was already chewing down on the second one.

Kisame shook a fist in the air, in his partner's direction and mutter more unrepeatable words.

"Rats, He did it again!"

Itachi ignored his shark-friend for the thousandth time today and continued to eat.

"Hn…Fool. He can't even protect his own food…"

* * *

**Surane: Read and Review and you get cookies!**

**Muffn: Can I have some?**

**Surane: Sure...**

**Muffn: MINE!!**

**(Sasuke and Shikamaru run for their lives)**


	14. Full Moon Mysteries

**Surane: (sighing) It's good to be an Uchiha…**

**Muffn: -Pwning at Brawl-**** Don't really a flying nuclear monkey…**

**Sasuke: Okay…we are done! (drops to the floor)**

**Shikamaru: Please! A Break!! (drops next to Sasuke, breathing heavily)**

**Surane: Oh…alright…you two are done… (takes cookies to the reviewers ((where ever they may be)))**

**Sasuke: So, Shika, what do we do now?**

**Shikamaru: Let's challenge Muffn to a battle!**

**Sasuke: Right you shall FAIL!!**

**-the guys jump to play brawl-**

**Muffn: ready for your deaths so soon?**

**Surane: (comes back into the room) wow, guys sure do bounce back quickly…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…and never will!!**

* * *

"Dang! That was good!" shouted Sasuke. He just finished eating Surane's home cooking, which was surprisingly as good as Mother's. Maybe…even better…

As the middle Uchiha walked back upstairs to his room, and took a shower. Surane cleaned up the kitchen. To another surprise, Sasuke didn't make such a mess as normal men and boys would. Plus, even though Kami and Kyoko were girls **(Muffn: Ahem!!** ...excuse me) women**(Muffn: -throws a paper fan at the back of her head-)** teenage-crazied-tomboys, they enjoyed Surane's cooking and had the mess to prove it.

Anyway, It only took her a few minutes to clean up and finish her own dinner. Afterwards, she grabbed her belongings out of Sasuke's room before he came out. She trotted back downstairs and went down the left hand hallway. Down there, many doors led to different rooms. Surane chose the second on the right. Inside there was a medium sized bed, a bureau dresser, a nightstand, and two chairs with a small table. The entrance to the backyard was a sliding glass door. The room was lightened with few candles sitting on the nightstand.

Sure enough, Surane chose the guest bedroom.

She set her backpack on the bed. Looking around, the setting sun made a bright orange glow in the room. It reflected off of the windows and made a strange brightness in the room. Surane carefully took the items out of her backpack. One by one, she unpacked a few sets of clothing, and memorabilia.

First, was a picture of her and the twins. They stood in front of the main gate to her previous home, the Hidden Village. **(Its just a simple name, isn't it?)** It was when they went on their first mission together. Of course, their sensei was picture shy.

Second, a kunai that was engraved with different names of her friends. They all wished her bye and good luck on the way to Konoha. Surane put that right next to the photo on the nightstand.

After a few more items: hairbrush infused with chakra, headband from the Hidden Village, etc., Surane pulled out the very last item: her plushie.

That's right, she held on to Otter. Surane had kept it safe from dangerous happenings and it still looked like mint condition. She put the plushie on top of her pillow.

Sasuke was finally done taking his shower. She could hear his heavy footsteps going back upstairs. Quietly, Surane grabbed her pajamas (purple shirt and capris) and walked quickly to the bathroom. She took her shower and dried her hair. And, of course, women take longer than men. So by the time she was done, It was around 8:00 pm.

Sasuke quietly read in the living room. His sleeping outfit was a simple black t-shirt and black capris. He read a small book while sitting on the couch. The chicken-butt hair was still damp.

Surane walked in and sat in a chair across from him. He still had eyes peeled in the book.

"That's not Makeout Paradise, is it?" she asked. If Surane ever met the porn author, she would tear him to pieces.

The question made Sasuke jump. Actually, he flinched and nearly dropped the novel to the floor.

"No, its not…" Sasuke lifted the book up and showed the title. "Around the World in 80 days. Pretty good."

"Yeah, I've read it many times. You remind me of Phileas Fogg a bit. Say, where did you get it?"

"In your backpack. It was that book you were reading when you came and when I knocked you down."

Surane pondered his answer for a few minutes and came to a response.

"YOU WENT THROUGH MY BACKPACK!?"

She stood right up and pointed accusingly at him for the second time that day. Sasuke dropped the book and thrust his hands up for defense. Swiftly, Surane came up and jumped on him. She got on his back and punched a pressure point. He went down loudly. Sasuke tried desperately to throw her off. Finally, he stopped and sat still.

Surane put him in a headlock and demanded a response.

"WELL!?" she screamed.

"Okay, I didn't go through your backpack. The book was in a side pocket, and I was bored."

"Oh…Okay! Just don't go through my stuff, even if its in plain sight."

Surane got off of him and handed the fallen book back. She started trotting out the doorway. Sasuke looked at her questioningly.

"Where are you going?"

She turned and gave the same look.

"To bed…Why?"

"Isn't it a little early?"

"I train at 5 in the morning…Its normal schedule."

"Well, sensei tells us to meet him at the bridge at 9 am. He doesn't arrive until 11."

"He's the one that's always late?"

"Strangely, yes. But I'm starting to arrive later than usual."

"But, what if he comes on time and you're the one late?"

"Good point…" he replied. Now, that she mentioned it, Kakashi Sensei was early whenever he got there, this morning. Odd things had happened ever since the dream he had last night. He shook it off and came back to earth.

" 'Night, then." he said, turning the other way.

Surane gave an Uchiha , "Hn." and went on her way to bed. After closing the door, she could see the shadows of plants outside, thanks to the moon. She blew out the candles and decided to walk out to the backyard.

Unexpected to any of the readers, she leaped up to the roof of the mansion. Up there, she could see a good distance from every direction. Above, a full moon shone in its glory. Stars that made up different constellations, could be clearly identified.

Surane sat down on the hard shingles and lay down. She faced upward to stare at the moon. Then, she remembered an important fact…

* * *

Three kuniochi were lying down in a field, outlined by trees. Tall grass surrounded them. One turned to her side, trying to sleep. The other two stared up into the bright black sky.

"It looks like dawn, even though its only about 8pm." said Surane, in the middle of the twins.

The awake twin, Kami, answered her. "Hmmm, I guess so, that is one of the few mysteries of a full moon."

"What do you mean by that?" inquired Surane.

"It has been said that when two siblings are extremely close, like Yoko and I, they can find each other no matter where they are. But only when both staring at the full moon. "

"Sounds like a tracking device…" Surane thought aloud.

"TRACKINGDEVICEWHATAREYOUTALKINGABOUTIHAVENOTRACKINGDEVICE!!" Kami practically screamed to the heavens.

Surane shot her head towards Kami, "What did you say?"

"Uhhh...nothing! Good Night!" she said nervously with a light snore quickly following it.

Surane looked back up at the sky and stared at the moon for a few minutes. Nothing. Maybe she didn't need some reliance on the moon to find her family.

* * *

After the brief memory trip, Surane thought that maybe it didn't really matter. She had found at least one of her brothers, who cared about her. The other one could wait until she felt like it was the time. But for now, Sasuke would do. Plus, it was Itachi who killed the clan. Right now, he wasn't in Surane's good book… where ever he was.

* * *

Itachi opened his eyes to a star-studded night and a full moon. Kisame already ate and was sleeping like a baby. He had only gotten to sleep.

The Sharingan Master just glanced at the stars, naming each and every constellation. The last time he had done this was with Surane, when she was six. He remembered that night like it was yesterday. He told her all the constellations in the heavens, or at least the ones he knew.

Making sure that his partner wasn't watching, Itachi put his hand up and traced the star patterns out. Just like with Surane.

After his little memory trip, he too stared at the moon.

Until…

**FLASH**

A weird image popped into his head. Someone on the roof of his former house.

'Okay…'

Itachi shook the feeling off and rolled over to sleep.

* * *

**FLASH**

Surane jumped back in shock. She saw what was thought never to happen.

A field of grass, near the Konoha forest, a tent in the distance, in a sleeping bag.

She hugged her knees and thought about the disturbing image. Kami was right about the full moon trick, but she never thought about him being so near. If Itachi was in Konoha forest, then he must be tracking her down.

Should she tell Sasuke?

…

"No…I won't. I don't want to be a burden on him since I just got here and all." she whispered.

If Itachi wanted to hunt her down, then Surane had to be on her guard 24/7. Even in the comfort of safety. Surane got up and stared into the sky. Up there, she knew that her family was watching over them. All three siblings. Even though they must be counting on Sasuke, Surane wanted, more than anything, to show: Just because of a curse, she is still somebody. She would do anything to prove that to her brothers.

And that was her nindo: Her Ninja Way.

Surane jumped back down to ground level and went into her room. The alarm clock showed that only a few minutes past.

'It felt longer than a few minutes…' she pondered.

Surane walked to the bed and flopped down onto the mattress. Sasuke snoring was loud enough to hear through the floor boards. Her stuffed animal bounced and landed on her head. Right now, she was too tired to care…

* * *

The alarm went off.

"Gaah!" shouted Surane.

Looking over, the clock said fifteen minutes past 5. Her brain must have blocked out the sound that long. Upstairs, Sasuke was yelling his head off.

"TURN THAT FREAKIN' THING OFF!!"

Surane smacked the snooze button.

"THANK YOU!!" resumed Sasuke. Seconds later, she could hear his snoring again.

Surane rolled her eyes and placed her stuffed plushie back on the bed.

"Man, Sasuke sure isn't a morning person. And he chooses now to be polite. WHAT A GROUCH!!" Surane shouted. The last sentence was aimed upward to Sasuke's room.

She could just visualize him throwing a pillow on top of his head and trying to block out the noise. She giggled a bit. Then, she grabbed her real fighting clothing and ran to the bathroom.

* * *

Outside, it was a little bit chilly with a few clouds hanging down. The sky was a very light baby blue in the east. The brightness of the sun was fighting the darkness of night. And apparently, the light was winning.

To Surane, she had seen the dawn many times before. Its not like this time was very different from the others.

She walked down the main street, to the gate. Remembering what her brother had said, she took a left here then a right, left, left, and another right. She found her way to the training grounds.

Looking around, there were three tree stumps and bare patches of dirt everywhere. In the distance, she could hear a quiet stream flowing by, plus an oddly shaped sculpture sitting nearby.

Surane ran towards it. Up close, it was a diamond-shaped thingy. Names were etched all over it. As Surane looked closer. She could faintly see a few names that were recognizable.

Fugaku Uchiha

"Why is my Father's name on here?"

"Those are all the names of the heroes of this village that died." said a voice. "Why are you out here?"

Surane was stunned. She turned around slowly, shaking with fear.

Waiting to find out who it was…

* * *

**Surane: Ok, Read and Review for fresh homebaked cookies...**

**Muffn:BOOO-YA -just K.O.ed both boys at the same time-**


	15. Meeting Hatake Kakashi Sensei and Team 7

**Surane: The last one was a cliffhanger! I tell ya!**

**Muffn: Yea yea, now Itachi is a stalker **

**Sasuke: Itachi!? Where!? (brandishes a kunai out of thin air and runs in random direction)**

**Surane: I don't think we'll be hearing from Sasuke for awhile…**

**Shikamaru: Well, I'm outa here (walks off)**

**Surane: Great! What do we do now? My brother and our man-slave is gone…**

**Muffn: ... Ya mean YOUR man-slave i just pwned him at Brawl and he was wimpin OUT!! -yells in the direction where Shikamaru left-**

**(actually Shika beat Muffn at every game in Brawl) **

**Muffn: I have no flippn idea, you decide -goes and play brawl some more-**

**Surane: Arg!  
**

**Muffn: FINE! Do a stupid commentary!  
**

**Surane: Oh… We will just wasted half a page!!**

**Muffn: And this is my problem why?  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…(I'm bored)**

* * *

_Recap:_

"_Why is my Father's name on here?"_

"_Those are all the names of the heroes of this village that died." said a voice. "Why are you out here?"_

_Surane was stunned. She turned around slowly, shaking with fear. _

_Waiting to find out who it was… _

Now:

A silver-haired jounin stood a few feet behind her. He was watching her with his right eye, the left was covered by a headband. He held a Makeout Paradise book in one hand and a kunai knife with the other.

Surane turned all the way around and faced him. She could sense a strange aura around him.

"Who are you?"

"Hatake Kakashi. And whom is the one asking?"

"Surane." she replied. The aura seems to familiar to be trusted.

"You didn't say your last name…"

"I'm not willing to give it. Under what law should I tell you my family name?"

"You have spunk, Surane. In what case made me tell you my last name?" he countered. Said person took a glance at his novel.

"The fact that you underestimate me, Hatake, thinking that I'm just a girl. Thinking that I can't do anything to a jounin."

Surprised at what a mere 14-year-old said, Kakashi looked back up and tucked his novel away.

"Strike what I said. You have a lot of courage talking to an elder like that, especially one who can pummel you into the ground."

The novel didn't go unnoticed by Surane.

"Say, did you write that novel?"

"No, why are you asking?" He clutched the kunai even harder and made ready to fight.

"Good, you're no enemy of mine."

She turned back around and looked at the memorial again. Seconds later, Surane turned and walked back to the village. Kakashi stood dumbfounded.

" 'You're no enemy of mine'? What kind of game are you playing?"

"Nothing, just forget it…" she quickly said.

"What would of happened if I'd said yes?" he inquired.

But she had already left the training grounds.

* * *

Itachi woke up. The air was still chilly and damp. He got up and went to wash his face in a nearby river. Across the river was the heroes' memorial. He felt another presence of Sharingan.

'Strike that…two.' he pondered. At least until one jumped away from him.

He jumped over to the memorial stone. Unfortunately, both presences were gone. Sulking, Itachi walked over to the stone and skimmed all the names till he got to Father. It was there, and he didn't feel any regret for killing them all. Most of the clan that is. At least, no one pressured him to be Hokage anymore.

"It has been only a few weeks, Kakashi. Maybe you shouldn't try to test my ability again." he said loud and clear.

Kakashi had hidden behind a nearby tree, waiting for any intruders. This was the second one. He came around and was now holding a kunai to Itachi's neck. The Sharingan Eye was at full activation.

"I understand you're looking for the nine-tailed fox." he alleged.

"The Akatsuki will have their hands on him soon enough. Granted, I was looking for him, but now I recently added a new target to my book."

"And who might that be? Sasuke?"

Itachi stood completely still. Kakashi came closer, but was worried that this was some sort of genjustu. The inches closer he got, the more his heart pounded. Finally, he tuned the kunai so that it touched Itachi's neck. And that's when it happened…

BOOM!

A clone explosion…

Right next to Kakashi…

Blood…everywhere…

That is what Kakashi saw with his Sharingan eye. Quickly, he jumped back a good twenty steps away from the clone. Just in time…

Finally, it exploded…but this time, Kakashi was at safe distance. Itachi came out and stood right behind him.

"No, Sasuke doesn't concern me at the moment."

Itachi disappeared in a whirlwind of tree leaves. Kakashi was starting to get fed up.

"It's more of a family relation. Someone close to my little brother."

Kakashi was completely confused. Sasuke and Itachi were the last Uchihas in the all of the five great shinobi nations, right?

* * *

Surane rushed back inside her house. She burst through the front door and ran into the room. Everything was the way she left it. Realizing this, she forgot to put on her gloves.

'That was close, that Kakashi-guy could of killed me if he found the curse mark.' she pondered.

She was used to people coming after her, especially those who came from the villages outside the Hidden Village. Surane was always thought to be a pawn of Orochimaru, but only she knew better. The curse was a birth mark for her. They would all say that they would take her life, but in the end, they all mysteriously died. Surane usually blacked out during those moments.

Quiet not to wake up Sasuke, she walked back out of her bedroom and went into the kitchen But to her surprise, Sasuke was already in there, fully dressed and eating a piece of toast. He seemed to have a grimace look on his face.

"You alright?" she nervously questioned.

"No, your alarm woke me up and I can't go back to sleep. I'm not a morning person."

"Obviously, but sorry about the alarm. It takes me awhile to actually get up."

"I can tell. So, your ready to meet your new sensei?"

"I guess so. Nothing better to do. Wait, Didn't you say that your sensei say to meet him at 9?"

"Yeah, but I just walk slowly to the bridge and it seems like hours until I get there."

"Oh…'

But to her, Sasuke seemed more depressed than yesterday. What was with him?

* * *

Hours later…

It was 9 am, finally. Naruto and Sakura were standing patiently at the bridge. Plus Ino was keeping a watchful eye out for Sasuke. Sakura was trying her best to push the platinum blonde off the bridge. Surprisingly, Kakashi Sensei was early a second time. He stayed right where he was and read more of Makeout Paradise. Naruto was the first to spot the brother and sister walking their way.

"There! I see them! Right there!"

Both teens stopped where they were. Naruto ran up to them, followed by Sakura and Ino, and Kakashi walking slowly, never taking his eyes of the book.

"YOU!!" shouted Ino, pointing an accusing finger at Surane.

Startled, Surane took a small step back, ready for the worst. The platinum blonde came up and started poking her in the forehead.

"LISTEN UP, YOU SASUKE-STEALER!! SASUKE IS MINE, AND I'M NOT LETTING SOME NEWCOMER COME AND GET SASUKE'S ATTENTION!!"

"Uh…Okay-"

"You don't get it! The only worthy challenge to me is SAKURA, so stay away from my Sasuke!"

Ino stopped the single finger poking and grabbed Sasuke's arm. She pulled him so fast, he nearly fell on his face.

"SASUKE-DARLING!! Tell me that you love me, and forever will!"

Sakura was boiling mad inside, and her Inner was cussing up a blue streak. Naruto just watched the funny conversation. Kakashi completely ignored it and was still reading, never looking up.

"Ino, you have a few things mixed up…" he calmly stated.

Sakura felt as if hope was restored. Naruto's eyes widened to the epic topic. Surane just kept her distance from Ino.

"First, Your even more annoying than Sakura, more than Naruto! Second, the newcomer that you poked is my sister! Third, Back off from her and Me!"

'Wow, Sasuke really isn't a morning person.' thought Surane.

Inner Sakura was cheering inside, while Outer Sakura was smiling like a clown. Naruto was confused and decided to bother Kakashi Sensei.

"What? But but but, Sasuke! I thought you-never mind!" Ino screamed. She ran off back into town in tears.

* * *

After a few moments of staring blankly at each other, the three teens and adult didn't know what to do next. Kakashi cleared his throat and finally put away his book. Surane looked at him with a weird eye.

"Hey, didn't I see you earlier at the Memorial Stone?"

"Yes, yes you did…Now, everybody introduce yourselves to Surane. Except Sasuke that is…"

Sasuke came in first.

"Hold on a second, Lady Tsunade told us to give you something."

He dug into his pocket and pulled out said item from the ninja board of directors. (remember readers? Its from chapters 5 or 6) Kakashi took the item from him and walked a few steps away to look at it.

Sakura stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura. You can probably tell from my hair. My favorite hobby is um…Well, my favorite thing or person is…heh."

Surane turned toward Sasuke as he put his head down and rubbed his temples vigorously. She got the idea.

Naruto stepped in front of Sakura and stood triumphantly.

"Hiya, My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I love ramen especially from Ichiraku Ramen Shop. I hate the instant ramen that takes three minutes to cook. And my ultimate dream is to become Hokage!"

"Okay, well, I'm Uchiha Surane, Sasuke's younger sister. My hobbies are reading and researching. My favorite things are animals. I can't tell you how much I love them!"

"Wow, your Sasuke's sister! I didn't know that!" shouted Naruto.

Sakura hit him hard on the head as humanly as possible.

"Idiot, Sasuke said that a few minutes ago, when Ino was here!"

Inner mentally did the same thing.

'Cha! He must have brain damage of some sort!'

Kakashi came back to the four teens and spoke.

"Alright now, congratulations Surane. You are now an official Konoha Genin and are part of squad 7 as of now. I'm your new sensei, Hatake Kakashi. You have just met your new teammates. Here's your headband."

As he handed Surane the brand, new, shiny headband, he also handed over a certificate of ninja, saying that she was a ninja and all that jazz.

Surane gratefully accepted the headband. For a moment she thought about it. At first she moved her right hand an inch but then switched to her left. Everyone was puzzled.

"Okay then, let's go to the training field for some practice then off to the Mission Reception."

"Yes, Kakashi Sensei!" said the four teens.

All five walked over the bridge and went off to the training grounds.

* * *

**Surane: Ok, Muffn here is our new special guest!**

**Muffn: -Looks up from game- Ok...  
**

**(pulls the curtain rope and reveals the guest)**

**Surane: You have got to be kidding me…-sulks-**

**Muffn: -raises eyebrow- Ok... I have now lost all hope in you -returns to game-**

**Read and Review for more cookies and to find out our next special guest!**


	16. Learning about Surane

**Surane: You have got to be kidding me… -sulks-**

**Muffn: ****-raises eyebrow- Ok... I have now lost all hope in you -returns to game-**

**Itsa Squirrel!**

**Surane: a squirrel…you literally brought a squirrel…**

**Muffn: ME?! No your the one who had the 'special person thingy IDEA.' And you know this is not just ANY squirrel...Its Rock Lee's squirrel... -glares at Surane- You have just doomed us all  
**

**Surane: So, it's not a squirrel, but a squirrel from the Forest of Death…how did you get it out of there?**

**Muffn: I don't know u DID IT! -pouts back to brawl-**

**Squirrel: Squeak!**

**Muffn: ...**

**Surane: -rolls eyes-**

**Squirrel: Squeak, Squeaky Squeak! -chews a nut-**

**Muffn: Dear Almighty Lord have mercy on my soul...  
**

**Surane: Lord, please have frickin' mercy for this poor soul**

**Squirrel: -is getting mad about being ingored-  
**

**Surane: We just wasted another half page of commentary!**

**Muffn: and you point is?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or that squirrel…(Muffn: Now u do)**

* * *

Kakashi led the group. Naruto and Sakura walked beside him. Sasuke and Surane were only a few steps behind. On the way, Sakura came up to Surane and questioned her.

"Where did you come from?"

"Um…here? I was born here…"

"What my question was where was your previous home?"

"In the Hidden Village."

"Where's that?"

"The Hidden Village is only hidden. The only people that have been there have either been taken there or born there, and only they know how to get back." interrupted Kakashi.

"Oh…"

Moments of silence…

Naruto came up to Surane.

"What's your favorite food?"

"Well, it's a tie between sushi and onigiri."

Naruto folded his arms and turned back around to Kakashi Sensei. Sakura did the same. She was just happy that Surane was already related to Sasuke.

Surane questioned everybody.

"Who was that girl? That blonde girl?"

"That was Yamanaka Ino." growled Sakura. "She's in a squad 10 with Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji."

"Their sensei is Asuma Sarutobi." continued Kakashi.

Naruto had a brilliant idea just then. (wow, he had an idea)

"I know! Let's introduce Surane to all the other genin instead of doing our mission today!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, while Kakashi sighed.

Surane looked over to her brother. He just stared forward, not saying a word. Speaking of which, to her, Sasuke hadn't said very much ever since last night. Was this normal for him?

She ignored the bugging question and continued following her new Sensei and teammates.

"Naruto, we are still doing our mission today…your even luck that I haven't gone off yet."

"Sensei, your supposed to be on a mission?" questioned Sakura.

"Well, after you four do your mission, and then I'm supposed to leave. But don't worry; I'll be back in a day or two."

Inside the little Kyuubi container, Naruto could hardly contain his excitement. On the outside, he tried his best to so sympathy. Sakura faked her emotions much better than him. On the other hand, Sasuke and Surane didn't mind at all.

* * *

As soon as they got there, Naruto bugged Kakashi right of the bat.

"So? What are we doing today? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"Naruto, three laps around this field. The rest of you do the same."

"But we ran all day yesterday!"

"Don't argue with me, Naruto. Just do it."

"I can't wait until I'm Hokage. Then I'll show Kakashi Sensei who is boss!" Naruto whispered behind Sensei's back.

Kakashi turned and gave all four of them the evil eye.

Naruto sulked and began the laps. Sakura gradually past him. Sasuke and Surane went on own pace. Kakashi left the four to their exercise and went off.

At first, Sakura was in the lead. She had no trouble with the first lap, but her legs were sore from yesterday's little routine. Naruto started huffing after a few hundred steps. He was sore too. Sasuke briskly went past everybody and had already started the second lap. Surane managed to get past Naruto, but it took time before catching up with Sakura. When she ran up to her, she stayed at Sakura's pace.

"Why isn't Sasuke saying as much as the rest of us?"

"Well, Sasuke has been downright mad ever since the Uchiha Massacre. Shouldn't you be?"

Surane had never thought about it like that. All of her family had died, except two brothers. But she never really knew any of them. Mainly, the only Uchihas that she knew were, Father, Mother, her two older brothers, and her cousin Shita.

Shita was nearby cousin that would often times visit Surane, in secret. They were best of friends, until she mysteriously disappeared a few days before the night of the massacre. Memories flooded her mind, all were happy until the day they announced her gone. Sure, Surane should be crying into a pillow every night for the rest of her life. But Surane knew that it was the past, and people should focus on the future.

Hopefully, Sasuke knew that too…

Surane jogged at even faster pace. Now, she and Sakura started their second lap. Naruto was only halfway done.

She looked around at the trees and the different bushes for hiding. As Surane 'rounded the memorial stone, across the river she could see a strange man in a black cloak emblazed with red clouds. He seemed to have eye lock on her. Growing nervous, Surane quickly broke the eye contact and continued to run even faster.

* * *

Itachi forced Kisame out of deep sleep. He kicked him in the shoulder until there was a cry of pain. Kisame rubbed his shoulder vigorously. Itachi walked over and threw a packed up tent in his partner's face.

"Wha-?"

"I packed up the tent."

"I can (yawn) see that, why?"

"We need to move the campsite to a safer and farther location. I made a trail for you to follow." Itachi plainly put.

Kisame blinked a few times and the information finally reached his brain. Doing as told, he stamped out the fire and rolled up his sleeping bag.

The eldest Uchiha went back to the river. He could see ninja run by…one by one by one by one…

When Surane ran by, she seemed to glance at him. He came to her eyes and tried desperately to activate his Mangekyou Sharingan. Strangely, she looked away as soon he came to her eyes. She continued to jog at a then even faster pace.

Sakura and Naruto came by a little bit later. Sasuke went past them without breaking a sweat. He was on his third and final lap.

Suddenly, Kakashi appeared mysteriously in front of Itachi. This time Kakashi was holding Makeout Paradise.

"Reading a pornographic book is very juvenile, especially for your age." said the Uchiha.

"I'm only 26. Who's to say I can't be juvenile?"

"Anybody over 15...Plus it's disgusting; impossible to read that sickening material." scoffed Itachi.

He turned and walked away, knowing that a fight over a novel would be pointless, not to mention stupid.

"Not just Naruto, but Surane. Your own sister. Why?" obviously, Kakashi meant about the conversation they had that morning.

"Let's just say, she is not fit to be among you. She's…well…special…in a way…"

"What makes you say that?"

"Check out her right hand, and you'll know why she needs to be rid of…I'm sure you'll remember…"

Itachi disappeared quietly while Kakashi stood still thinking about what he said. To him, Surane seemed like a normal kuniochi, even more normal than Naruto and Sakura. Too normal…in fact.

* * *

After Surane was done with her three laps, she went off in search of her brother. He was laying down underneath the shade of a tree, with closed eyes. She ran up to him with her breath gone.

"-gasp-" was all that came out.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, annoyed. He had no idea that it was his sister.

"Fine, (huff) I won't tell (huff) you what I (huff) saw…"Surane huffed.

"I don't care what you saw, Sakura…"he grumbled. He turned over to his side and kept his eyes closed.

"Sasuke, I'm your own sister, Surane." she nearly yelled.

Sasuke opened his eyes in shock. He turned back around to see a positively irate Surane. Before he had time to defend himself, Sakura came over to them.

"How's it going?" she questioned both Uchiha.

Surane walked off with crossed arms. Sasuke smacked forehead and murmured to himself. Sakura kept looking back and forth from them, trying to figure out what was wrong. Naruto was finally done. He plopped to the ground and decided to stay there.

Kakashi Sensei came up to the exhausted foursome. This time he had his book put away.

"All done?"

Since most of them were tired, they just nodded the answer to him.

"Good, now. I would like to test out Surane's ability. She will fight each of you one by one. If she defeats all of you, then I will be her last contender."

Surane completely froze at the second sentence. Sasuke hadn't seen her ability yet, and she just made friends with her new teammates. Clearly, she felt like she was in hot spring water.

"You face Sakura first." Kakashi said. "You can use any genjustu, ninjutsu, and taijustu you want. That goes for your opponent too."

Surane walked to the center of the field, shaking with fear. Sakura did the same but she was thirty feet away from the youngest Uchiha. Sakura only had little fear.

"You have 3 minutes…GO!" timed Kakashi Sensei.

Sakura did quick hand signs. Surane just stood there…

…afraid of what might happen…

**

* * *

**

Surane: Run! Run! Run!

**Muffn: Fight! Blood! Pain!**

**Squirrel: Squeak! Squeak! Squeak!**

**Surane: -turns to the Squirrel; imaginary sweat drops- **

**Muffn: -glancing at squirrel then at Surane- WHAT?!  
**

**Surane: GET RID OF THAT SQUIRREL!!**

**Muffn: WHY SHOULD I YOUR THE ONE THAT BROUGHT IT IM SURPRISED THAT IT HAS NOT CALLED LEE YET! GO DO IT YOUR SELF!  
**

**Surane: Fine!...wait WHAT!?**

**Muffn: Do you want the squirrel or not?**


	17. Abilities Discovered

**Surane: Hiya!**

**Muffn: Really…**

**Surane: Anyway…I'll let the cursed squirrel stay, only a few chappies though…**

**Muffn: Yays!**

**Squirrel: SQUEAKIE SQUEAKY SQUEAK!!**

**Surane: I'm glad you feel like that…now, both of you sit and read the story!**

**Muffn: You and what army and/or legal document of law?**

**Surane: Ok, never mind…**

**Squirrel: Disclaimer: Squeak!**

**Surane: What did he say?**

**Muffn: Translation: Disclaimer: Surane and Muffn do not own Naruto or me! They own their own characters.**

**Surane: Did he really say that?**

**Muffn: Yep! Now on with the brilliant storytelling!**

**Surane: Thank you! Someone thinks my work is genius! Great, three times in a row that we wasted half a page!**

_Recap:_

"_You face Sakura first." Kakashi said. "You can use any genjustu, ninjutsu, and taijustu you want. That goes for your opponent too."_

_Surane walked to the center of the field, shaking with fear. Sakura did the same but she was thirty feet away from the youngest Uchiha. Sakura only had little fear._

"_You have 3 minutes…GO!" timed Kakashi Sensei._

_Sakura did quick hand signs. Surane just stood there…_

…_afraid of what might happen…_

Now:

"Clone Jutsu!" shouted Sakura.

She figured that if she fought Surane just like Ino, then it was a guaranteed win, or a tie match. If it was a tie, then no one won. At least, that's what she wanted the boys to think. That was Kakashi's goal of this exercise.

Sensei was also expecting that Sakura would easily kick Uchiha butt. Naruto was tied between two girls, so he didn't root at all. Sasuke was of course on Surane's side. As long as he got on her good side again, anything would work right now.

Surane activated third level Sharingan. She focused closely on Sakura. Of course, if Sakura had shouted a jutsu, then it's only obvious that she could have done it. Looking closer, the chakra patterns were completely normal…until she notice the trick Haruno was playing.

She walked back a few steps and threw a kunai at Sakura. The instant when the metal touched the skin, Sakura exploded. The rupture shook the whole training grounds. All three boys nearly fell on their faces.

'She put a paper bomb inside a clone…that's different. Maybe, brilliant…' thought Surane.

She walked over to the explosion site and examined the now gaping hole in the ground. Only traces of grass were left behind. Surane kicked a patch of dirt, just to do it; making it think that she was actually doing something genius that might surprise every reader. But, no…

A small giggle was given out of the blue. In a bush just twenty feet away, Sakura smiled at her accomplishment. She supposedly just tricked an Uchiha. Inner Sakura was having a party.

'That was just way, way, way too easy…'

Suddenly, a dark figure came up behind her. It came closer and carefully held a kunai to Sakura's neck. She nearly jumped, almost hitting her neck against the sharp metal.

"That was just way, way, way too easy. Wasn't it, Sakura?" said a familiar, but slightly new voice.

"Surane?" asked the pink-haired kuniochi.

"Yep, and you were no challenge for me!"

Surane quickly tied thin ninja wire around the small girl's body. Sakura just grimaced and pouted. Surane laughed.

"You Uchihas must be the same. Always standing above us and taking pride."

"Sasuke does that?"

"Well, according to Naruto: he's a big show off but I think he's sooo…uh." Sakura blushed.

"You think my brother is hot…don't you?"

"Well, yeah…If that's not good for you then…I'll just-"

"No…I never said anything about that, but…there must be a side to Sasuke that I don't know about…"

Surane lifted Sakura up and swiftly zoomed back to her spot near the dirt hole. All three males were surprised at the record time she finished. Kakashi stopped his timer.

"Battle over…winner: Uchiha Surane, surprisingly."

He still didn't know what Itachi had meant about Surane: not fit to be among them. Plus, her right hand still needed to be checked out.

"You can let Sakura go now…"

"She wasn't really much of a challenge, I have to say." Surane simply put.

Saying that, she released Sakura from her paper thin bonds. The ebony-haired kuniochi walked back to her starting place and waited for the next contender. She looked over to Sasuke, who was looking at her back. Surane only bit her lip and looked away again.

Kakashi kept staring at the record time.

1 minute and 17 seconds…

Amazing was the only word in Kakashi's perverted mind. Now was the time to test the fair maiden's powers.

"Since you beat her at record timing, Your next opponent will be me."

"What!?" shouted Surane. "I'd rather face my brother and Naruto at the same time!"

Now she had a reason to be afraid. So did Sasuke. Since the little disappearing act from the last battle, he hadn't really learned any of his sister's techniques from the Hidden Village.

"Listen, you beat Sakura really quickly. That's not normal. Of course, you must have lived in the Hidden Village where they have the trick of silent and hidden killing. Speed is a great importance there. But now, you're living in the Hidden Leaf Village, where no shinobi is ashamed to kill in front of an audience. Sakura is lucky that you're her friend or else…"

"Who has ever killed in front of an audience?" inquired Surane.

"Your brother, actually. During the Chunin exams." he plainly put.

Kakashi tossed the timer to Sasuke and walked over to next to Sakura's pit. He picked up Surane's kunai and inspected it carefully. Nothing out of the ordinary, but that was soon to change.

Surane was blown away. She had to take a step back to catch herself. It seemed that the more she learned about Sasuke, the more she disliked him. Maybe, coming back to the place she was born was a big mistake.

Sasuke remembered the chunin exams. From the first written test to the finals in the large auditorium and Gaara the sand demon. He shuddered. Memories of that frightful showdown were still fresh in everybody's mind.

Itachi was done moving his partner's things. Kisame was already investigating the rumble that was felt earlier. The eldest Uchiha told him to be careful and not to attract attention.

Maybe that was a mistake…

What if Kisame had already found who made the rumble, and killed the person already?

If so, the dead body could be a signal of war upon the five great shinobi nations. Just what everybody needed: a war on top of another war? Great…

Obviously, Itachi was getting ahead of himself…Kisame wouldn't kill to start a war…right?

Wrong

Kisame rounded a tree and silently looked ahead. There were two girls and three guys. One of each was standing in the middle of the field. He smirked. This was a perfect time to get some Samahada practice in. All he had to do was aim for the weakest of the bunch.

He chose the girl in the field. Itachi hadn't have pointed out Surane to him yet, so it didn't matter who she was to him.

Sure, Itachi may have said to be careful, but right now, his sword was itching for some chakra. Plus, it seemed that his target had plenty in store.

Instantly, the female target was looking in his direction. A spread of alarm went across both of their faces. He knew that if he didn't attack, then he was done for by Kakashi.

It was now or never…

* * *

Kakashi pointed her kunai at Surane. She stopped thinking about her brother and tried to be focused on the on coming battle. He took his book out and started reading.

Surane blinked at him.

"Are you really gonna read while we fight?"

"Well, you beat Sakura. And so could 50 of the genin. I could do it with one hand tied behind my back and read my book too…"

"I THINK SHE GETS IT SENSEI!!" shouted the irate Sakura.

Naruto went a few steps away from her. Sasuke ignored the fan girl and set the timer.

"But, you won't see me attack you if you read…"

"Trust me, he'll see you!" yelled Naruto.

Trusting Naruto? Not a bright idea. Surane was even more worried than before. But it didn't compare to the next few seconds.

The youngest Uchiha looked across the river. Realizing that her Sharingan was still on, she saw a strange man with a sword just as tall, standing behind a tree. He was looking straight at her with wide beady eyes.

Surane was immediately in fear. She shook so rapidly, that everybody there noticed it.

Kakashi narrowed his uncovered eye. He figured it must be a genjustu.

"You alright?"

"Th-There's a m-m-man behind th-that tree. Across the river." she shivered.

Trying to stay calm, she pointed in the direction of said person. As everybody turned in that direction, he disappeared.

"But, he was just there. I swear it!" **(Muffn: HEY! No swearing!)**

"Is this some kind of game they taught you in the Hidden Village?" interrogated Kakashi Sensei.

Suddenly, Sakura screamed. Naruto went berserk. Sasuke immediately went into a fighting mode. Kakashi noticed this and looked again. Standing exactly thirty yards away was one of the rogue sword masters of the Hidden Mist Village, Kisame Hoshigaki.

The shark-man summoned up a huge amount of chakra into the water. One by one, clear, see through water sharks came out of the river and piled up behind Kisame.

"I hope you all are ready, 'cause here I come!"

* * *

**Surane: Cliffhanger Alert! Cliffhanger Alert!**

**Muffn: Whatever…**

**Squirrel: Squeak…**

**Surane: Now, I miss Sasuke and Shika...**

**Muffn: Again...I repeat...whatever...**

**Squirrel: Squeak...Squeak...Squeak...**

**Surane:Is that squirrel your pet?**

**Muffn: Maybe…maybe not…or it could be Rock Lee's...who knows?**

**Read and review for cookies…**


	18. Newly Formed Team 7 vs Kisame

**Muffn: Okay, Squirrel! Let's doing something else!**

**Squirrel: squeak**

**Surane: Well, I have to admit…that squirrel isn't as annoying as Shikamaru or Sasuke**

**Muffn: See? He's a nice squirrel… (pets the animal)**

**Squirrel: (snaps at Muffn's hand)**

**Surane: Well, I take that back…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the squirrel.**

**Muffn: Bad Squirrel! No nuts for you!**

**Squirrel: SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAK!!**

**Surane: I think he's mad at you…**

_

* * *

_

Recap:

"_But, he was just there. I swear it!" _

"_Is this some kind of game they taught you in the Hidden Village?" interrogated Kakashi Sensei._

_Suddenly, Sakura screamed. Naruto went berserk. Sasuke immediately went into a fighting mode. Kakashi noticed this and looked again. Standing exactly thirty yards away was one of the rogue sword masters of the Hidden Mist Village, Kisame Hoshigaki._

_The shark-man summoned up a huge amount of chakra into the water. One by one, clear, see through water sharks came out of the river and piled up behind Kisame._

"_I hope you all are ready, 'cause here I come!"_

Now:

'Snap!' thought Kakashi Hatake. He wasn't ready for enemies until his mission that afternoon. And of course, his students hadn't prepared for this kind of enemy…especially now.

Surane just stood really still. Her memories of water were all nightmares to her. Her last encounter with water was almost her death.

Kisame pointed at Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi. The sharks went and captured said persons. They disappeared, leaving ninja wire wrapped around the victims. Kakashi easily escaped from his prison. So, did Sasuke, but poor Sakura did have a hard time trying to cut it.

Naruto aimed for the master of the water fish. He yelled at the top of his lungs,

"MUTISHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Over thirty extra Narutoes appeared before everyone. Few helped Sakura out of the ninja wire. About ten surrounded themselves around Surane and Sasuke. One was with the real Naruto, working up his special jutsu.

Sasuke just grimaced at the clones protecting him. He stroked all of the copies and they disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He looked at the real Naruto, who gave an angry look back.

"Why did you do that!?" thundered the blonde ninja.

"I don't need protection from you…" murmured Sasuke.

The middle Uchiha jumped up and aimed at Kisame. A few quick hand signs later…

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Fireballs of every size went and attacked the shark-man. Kisame's Samahada ripped through every fireball, absorbing the hidden chakra within. The ferocious demon sword happily ate the energy source and revealed it self. Shark-skin layers and all.

Kisame grinned evilly.

"You'll need to try harder than that, you little punk!"

Naruto came at him with the Rasengan. The swirling ball of chakra looked yummy to the Samahada.

The shark-man waved the sword past Naruto, eating up the jutsu. Then, he kicked Naruto across the field, into a tree. Naruto came back to the ground on his face.

Kakashi made hand signs at unbelievable speed and summoned up a bolt of lightning.

"Chidori!"

"That will do no good for anybody, Hatake Kakashi!" yelled Kisame.

He came straight over and knocked the jounin to his feet. The Samahada grazed Kakashi's back harshly. Blood was all around them.

Sakura was watching the whole shebang from a nearby bush. No way she could even face against an opponent of such strength.

Kisame turned back to Sasuke. Then slammed the sword on Sasuke's shoulder, just above Orochimaru's curse mark. Sasuke tried desperately to move it off, but it was too heavy for him.

"Don't bother moving it, my Samahada is twice your weight probably."

Kisame quickly pulled the sword toward himself. The abrupt motion made the shark skin cut most of Sasuke's skin. The curse mark was nearly ripped from its place. Sasuke grasped the raw flesh and screamed in pain. He fell, fainted. The rogue mist ninja felt as if he did a great accomplishment. He walked back to the river, to a waiting Itachi.

Surane freaked out. She gave a quick finger poke to all the clones and ran to her brother's side. His mouth started dripping out blood, onto the ground. She examined his shoulder carefully.

'With a major wound like that, I won't be surprised if he's in the hospital for months.' she thought.

Thankfully, she had medical training. So she repaired the skin and gave refurbished it. He was still out of it though.

Now, Surane was mad.

"How dare you hurt my brother!" she yelled across the field.

Kisame turned after hearing the shrill cry. He smirked. What could a lowly female genin do to him?

"Watch your tongue, little girl, or you'll end up like your brother there." he laughed.

Now, Kisame remembered what Itachi had told him. The Uchiha was very serious about killing the sister himself. He also remembered that Itachi pointed out that Sasuke was his brother. Putting two and two together, he finally realized that his target was indeed Itachi's youngest sibling.

Sakura was shocked at Surane's outburst.

"What are you doing? I don't even have enough courage to face that guy!"

"But, he harmed my brother! I won't let anyone get away with that!" Surane yelled back.

Despite the outburst and the brave comeback, Surane was very frightened on the inside. It was a wonder to everybody how she suddenly got a boost of courage. Even to her.

Surane dug her soles deep into the barren earth. Another plan was forming into her mind.

Kisame came up to her, his sword was swinging wildly. Obviously, the Samahada was hungry for more chakra.

The youngest Uchiha made quick movement of hand signs. Then dug her hand into the weapon pouch in her pocket. She threw a handful of items in Kisame's direction. When they landed on the ground, smoke filled the air.

'Smoke bombs? Non-poisonous though…' thought Kisame.

"Stay right where you are and my summons won't attack you!" shouted Surane.

The comment was aimed at Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi. Kisame was listening too. He kept his sword still and waited for Surane to reveal herself.

That was a big mistake on his part…

Itachi paced back and forth, growing impatient every second that passed by. It wasn't safe to leave a campsite in the middle of the Konoha forest. Thieves were lurking around everywhere. It didn't matter if you were a simple merchant or heavily guarded. They always found a way.

He stopped pacing and noticed rising dark smoke in the east. It was coming from the training grounds. He ninja ran all the way to there and saw what was never thought to be seen.

* * *

Surane crept up towards the shark giant. She laid her soft right hand to the ground and pumped enormous amounts of chakra. A few seconds later, the ground rumbled and she heard a man's yell.

More hand signs later, she summoned a powerful wind to sweep away the smoke.

It was revealed that Kisame was trapped. His feet and Samahada was halfway into the ground. He was captured by tree roots underground. No matter how much he moved, the roots kept pulling him down like quicksand.

"You little girl! Once I get out of this, my sword would be more than happy to slice you to ribbons."

"I'll hold you to that…now just try to get out…" teased Surane.

She pulled out eight kunai and stuck them between her fingers. Crossing her arms, she was ready for the final blow. Until, a black smoke started rolling in fast. Surane only noticed the smoke a second before it engulfed her. She coughed loudly and ended up dropping the kunai knives.

Just as fast as it came, it disappeared. Surane opened her eyes and it was clear again.

Looking over to her trap, the sword and the swordsman was gone. All that was left was black flames and damaged tree roots. They squealed and ran back to the base of a nearby tree.

'So that's what Kakashi Sensei meant by Silent and Hidden Killing. Scary…' thought Sakura.

After the little brawl subsided, Sakura came out of hiding to find everybody. Kakashi tried to get up, but his back was too damaged to move at all. Naruto came up out of the forest with only minor scratches. Sasuke was still out and would probably need the most care. Surane seemed to have no bruises at all.

"I'll go get the medical corps and Lady Tsunade. Could you stay here and watch everybody?" inquired Sakura.

"Sure, No problem…" smiled Surane.

As the pink-haired kuniochi ran off to find help, Surane did what was told to do. She stayed with all three males and waited for Sakura's return.

Itachi carried Kisame by the collar of his Akatsuki cloak. When they reached the campsite, Itachi dropped him right on his face. He also had to carry the massive Samahada back too.

"I hope I don't need to tell you twice about starting a war…"

"Of course not. I know better…"

"Yeah right…"

"Hey! At least be happy that didn't slice your little sister to ribbons. It would have been too easy."

Itachi gave him the trademark Uchiha glare and activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. Kisame shuddered under his stare.

"Geez, sorry…" he quivered.

The Uchiha walked back to where they just fled. The shark partner just looked at him weird.

"Your crazy if your going back. They probably summoned the Anbu by now."

"I told someone to do something, and I expect that person to do what he was told to do…"

"May I ask who?"

Itachi ignored him and disappeared in the trees. Kisame grabbed his sword and sighed.

'It seems that you never tell me anything anymore…'

* * *

"Really…," yawned Nara Shikamaru.

He and Choji were sitting in the sweets shop with Ino. After the little happening that morning, Ino was explaining everything. She had already talked with the other squads. So basically, every genin knew about Surane cause Ino introduced her somewhat.

"Yeah, that's her name…Uchiha Surane. Who would of thought that Sasuke had a sister this whole time?"

"That is interesting…" mumbled Choji after eating a handful of sweet chestnuts.

"Thing is maybe that girl could help me out…" started Ino.

When she looked over at the boys, Shikamaru was fast asleep and Choji had the chestnut bag on top of his head, licking the extra nuts stuck inside the bag. Ino quietly snuck away from them and trotted outside. She had a plan herself of how Surane could help her out.

If she had to do it alone, then that is how it will be done! She always got things done her way, regardless of other people and their needs.

Suddenly, a familiar pink-haired kuniochi came running by. Ino took a step forward and tripped the poor girl. Sakura immediately got up and yelled at the platinum blonde.

"Ino-pig! I'm trying to get to Tsunade! It's an emergency!"

"What happened?"

"I can't tell you now!"

And with that, Sakura turned and ran down the road to the Hokage's office. Ino stood still, dumbfounded. In her mind, she figured that Sasuke was in some sort of trouble.

"Fear not, Sasuke-darling! I'm coming to the rescue!"

A team of medical corps and Lady Tsunade, herself, rushed right past Ino. The blonde was pushed over into the ground. After the dust cleared, she helped herself up and followed behind the crowd.

* * *

**Surane: I think Ino is a tiny bit evil…**

**Muffn: For once I have to agree with you…**

**Squirrel: Squeakie...(nods head)**

**(Surane and Muffn glance at the nodding squirrel head)**

**Read and Review for cookies!**


	19. An Uchiha Past: Part Five

**Surane: Hiya!**

**Muffn: Just a curiosity, but, how many more chappies until the end?**

**Surane: Well, probably more than five...I'm not sure yet...**

**Muffn: Oh, well…I guess we could continue with the Uchiha past parts, please?**

**Surane: Sure, why not…**

**Muffn: Yays!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…seriously, I don't…**

* * *

_Recap from Uchiha Past: Part Four:_

_Surane helped Mother dry the dishes. After the last one, Mother told her to go out to the backyard. She would do the rest of the cleaning. Surane solemnly did as she was told. On her way there, Sasuke came to her and quickly asked,_

"_Where's Father?"_

_Surane pointed to him, but Sasuke saw Father before he noticed Surane's hand gesture. She watched them closely. Ever since the incident in front of the house, nothing was the same around the household. Itachi seemed to ignore her, Sasuke spent more time with Father, and it took her twice as long to get her Mother's attention. Plus, Itachi had more missions than ever._

'_I miss Itachi's head rubs…' she thought. Now, she just did them through her own ebony hair when feeling depressed._

_Sasuke walked past her, with Father following behind. She let them pass and pondered the thought of where they were going._

"_One week after teaching you that jutsu, will not improve anything."_

"_Just watch, Father, It will be worth it. I've mastered it."_

_For once, Father must have believed him. Surane quietly followed behind them. _

Now:

Young Surane had followed both of them to the lake just outside the Uchiha Plantation. That was where all Uchiha practiced the Fireball Jutsu.

Surane watched as Sasuke spat out a fireball as big as a house. The wind nearly blew it into the forest trees nearby.

Father was watching intently, just behind Sasuke. Surane was watching a good distance away from the dock. Every few seconds, she would move closer. Finally, she made it to beginning of the dock.

After the fire had receded, their Father just came back off the dock. Halfway, he stopped and said to Sasuke,

"That's my boy. Well done, from now on, live up to the crest on your back. Better yourself and soar to great heights."

Sasuke was ecstatic. He always wanted to hear that from Father.

"I will!"

Surane was happy too. Sasuke had told her about wanting to hear that, and she couldn't feel happier for him. In fact, she wanted to tell him, herself.

"Sasuke!" she screamed.

Sasuke waved his hand slowly to her.

"Surane! I did it!"

"I know, I saw the whole thing!"

She came onto the deck. As she ran to Sasuke, Father stopped where he was. Surane tried to go around him but, instead…

SPLASH

Surane fell into the cold lake water.

"SURANE!!" yelled a feminine voice.

Mother came running from the house. She realized that Surane had followed them only minutes ago. Now, the splash, she just had a feeling that her only daughter was in trouble. She was correct. Surane couldn't swim at all.

Sasuke was shocked at the scene. It seemed that he blacked out.

Mother came to the dock and looked at the white foam where Surane entered the water. Fugaku looked at her and said in a loving tone,

"She fell in while trying to get around me…"

"That's not the truth…" said a male voice. "Father pushed Surane in."

The voice was Itachi. He was watching the whole thing from a nearby bush. The oldest Uchiha just came back from an Anbu top secret mission and came back that afternoon in time to find Surane here. He had to look out for her somehow.

"HE DID WHAT!?" screamed Mother.

"What about Surane?" asked Sasuke, running toward his family.

"She can't swim!" said Mother.

Itachi took off all his armor and dove in after his sister. He only hoped that it wasn't too late.

The only thing she felt was pressure. From her lungs, to her heart, everything burned on the inside. Of course she couldn't swim and kicking around her legs and arms were not solving anything. If she sat still then she would only go deeper and deeper into the water.

She wondered why no one had come to save her yet. Of course Father wouldn't, he was the one that pushed her in. It was a mystery if Sasuke could swim. Mother was back at the house, and Itachi was on his mission.

It was hopeless…

No one could save her now…

Until, someone grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She was still going down though. The person made her put her arms around its neck and continued swimming up.

The neck felt familiar…

Was it?

Big Brother?

Itachi came up to the surface. Surane proved to be extra weight, so he had a hard time staying up and breathing. Surane opened her eyes and saw nothing but brightness. She coughed out water and tried to move.

"Surane? Are you okay?" asked Big Brother.

"Uh…" she mumbled.

"Its okay. I'll get you to Mother right now."

Doing so, he swam as fast as possible to the lakeside.

On the bridge, Mother gave out a hopeful cry.

"Surane!? Itachi!?"

"She's fine! Just a little woozy!" Itachi responded, through gasped breaths.

He continued to swimming and finally reached the shore. He then laid his little sister on her back. Surane continued coughing out the lake water. She sat up and breathed heavily. Mother came running up to them.

"Surane, my baby! Are you alright?"

Her daughter nodded slowly.

Mikoto looked at Itachi and asked the same question. Itachi could tell that there was a deep fear in her eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. No need to worry about me."

He patted Surane on the back. She turned to him and said nothing. Mikoto kept hugging Surane tighter and tighter each second that passed by. Sasuke came over and to them and hugged his big brother around the neck.

Fugaku walked up to the foursome and smiled.

"Well, I think that's enough excitement for today."

He came up and tried to pat Surane on the head. But Surane immediately pulled back out of his arm reach. She moved so far, that she escaped her mother's grasp. That's when Mikoto remembered what Itachi had said.

"You pushed Surane into the water!?" she thundered.

Fugaku narrowed his gaze at everybody. He turned around and walked back home, as if nothing had happened.

Surane hugged Itachi's waist and cried into his already damp Anbu vest. And for once in a long time, he ran his hand through her ebony hair to comfort her.

Sasuke hugged Mother's arm and almost cried himself. He had never seen Father act like that before.

Neither did Mikoto or Itachi...

* * *

The eldest Uchiha sibling walked into his room. On the bed was a package addressed to him. It was from a new group called the Akatsuki...

Inside was a black cloak emblazed with red clouds and a funny looking hat.

He tossed the items back on the bed and sat down. There was so much stress from the time he got back and saved Surane, to now. 8 pm.

During dinner, nobody said a single word. Surane had her dinner early to avoid Father. An interaction between them would most likely cause another ruckus. Sasuke was the first to finish, followed by Itachi and Mother. Father was thinking about his actions earlier.

When he was done, Fugaku summoned Itachi for a talk.

It was about the training for a week outside the Uchiha Plantation. Itachi said that he would not do this at all. The last thing was to leave Surane alone with Father, more trouble would come.

Now, he thought about his actions and decided to preform them tomorrow, Before Sasuke came home. That would be the best time for the soon to come massacre.

Until tomorrow, he might as well make it memorable.

* * *

Quietly, Itachi came out of his room and questioned Mother.

"Where's Surane?"

"I think she's outside, in the backyard."

"This late?"

"She wanted to look at the stars, I think..."

He had an idea.

Surane sat on the step to the backyard. It was nighttime and the moon was shining brightly. She held her otter plushie close in hand and looked at the stars.

Itachi came up behind her and finally sat next to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at the stars, Sasuke says that some of them make up pictures and have stories to tell."

"They do...You want to get a closer look?"

"Sure"

Itachi put Surane on his back for the second time today and jumped up to the roof of the mansion. She had never been up there before.

Itachi set her down and he sat next to her. She looked all around her, taking in the beautiful scenery. He pointed north, up at a group of stars that looked like a pot.

"That's the Big Dipper."

He moved his hand westward and pointed at a smaller version of it.

"And that's the Little Dipper."

Surane traced out the pictures in her mind. She continued gazing at the many different stars and listened to every word that her brother said.

An hour or so later, the last thing he pointed at was the North Star.

"And that's it right there, the North Star."

"That's why its in the north, cause its the North Star right?"

"Yep."

"It seems like everything has its place up there. And everyone has their place down here, except me."

She sulked. Itachi sighed and decided on something that Mother would probably refuse to let him do. But, it was the only thing that would make Surane happy right now.

"How about this...I'll take you on a walk throughout Konoha."

* * *

**Surane: Awww...isn't that sweet?**

**Muffn: Nope...not really...**

**Surane: I liked it better when you were agreeing with me...**

**Squirrel: Squeak...**

**Surane: Plus, I would like to know what that dang squirrel is saying!**

**Muffn: Well, summon Rock Lee if your so desperate to know...**

**Surane: Fine, I will...**

**Muffn: I WAS ONLY KIDDING!**

**Review for cookies...**


	20. An Uchiha Past: Part Six

**Surane: This is the second to last Uchiha past part…**

**Muffn: Really?**

**Surane: Yes, I am positive now…**

**Muffn: Really?**

**Surane: Really, yes I'm sure…**

**Muffn: Really?**

**Surane: Please stop…**

**Squirrel: Squeakie? (Really?)**

**Surane: Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or that squirrel. Only Surane and the random chats before and after the chapters.**

**Surane: That's it! I'm summoning Rock Lee!**

**Muffn: But I installed a translator for the squirrel!**

**Squirrel: Squeak! (She did!)**

**Surane: Okay…it seems that the computer that I'm working on has a problem with the lines between scenes, so I'll leave the boldfaced word that is supposed to show when the scene changes…alright…enjoy!**

**(line)**

* * *

_Recap:_

"_How about this…we can go for a walk around Konoha?"_

Now:

"What?"

Surane couldn't believe it. For once, she would be able to come out of the Uchiha Plantation for once in her life. This was her dream moment. Nothing could ruin it. Except one thing…

"What about the Anbu Black Ops? Aren't they watching my every move?"

"There are fewer guards at night and none will come near as long as you stick with me." Itachi assured.

"When?"

"Tonight, if you want…"

Now, nothing could ruin the moment. It was perfect. She would get to see all of her hometown in one night.

"Okay, we better get started now if we want to make it home before midnight." warned Itachi.

Surane nodded in agreement. Both Uchiha got down from the roof and tiptoed to the front door. Itachi went inside to grab a few things. Surane held her otter with excitement.

When he came back, he stopped a minute and looked at her stuffed animal.

"You can't take that with you."

"But, why?"

"You might forget it somewhere and we would be behind if you left it somewhere."

"Oh, okay…"

She handed the plushie to her Big Brother and sulked. He tossed the mass of fake fur and fluff back into the house. Then, he put on a heavy looking cloak, with red clouds all over. Surane was curious.

"Why do you have to wear such a heavy coat? It's not even cold."

"You can never be too careful; I only said that few Anbu are out at night, not 'none'."

Surane nodded yet again. He opened a flap of the cloak. She went inside and clutched his shirt. Itachi started walking to the main gate of the plantation. Surane walked along side him and fill with more excitement in every step.

They rounded a corner and the gate was in view. Surane nearly jumped out of cloak and ran to the gate, but Itachi put a comforting hand on her shoulder and kept her still. Finally, Itachi took the first step out of the gate and Surane almost screamed with excitement.

Just in the distance, Anbu Black Ops were watching with very close eye. If Surane even went five steps away from her brother, the elite shinobi would capture her within 10 seconds. But, Itachi was an Anbu captain and there was one thing that upset him: harming his little sister.

The leader rounded up about 20 extra Anbu and discussed his plan for the night.

"Okay, here it is: If and when they get to Hokage Mountain, group 3 will be on the east and group 8 will be in the west. The rest of you will wait just 30 yards off for further instructions."

The older Uchiha opened his coat and looked at the little sister holding on to his shirt. He rounded the block and started the tour of Konoha. First stop…the academy.

**(line)**

* * *

45 minutes later, they started on their way up the Hokage Mountain. Surane was getting a little hot under Itachi's cloak. So was he, but the choice was to ignore it. She was let out and forced to hold his hand. Plus, there were no rails to support you on the steps up and down.

The full moon gleamed above them, outshining the stars and their patterns throughout the heavens. If it was a beautiful night, this would be one of them.

Finally, both siblings reached the top and sat on the red railing, looking over the hometown from above. It was the highest point in the whole entire village.

"This is really high up, Big Brother."

"Yeah, that's why people must be very careful when up here. One slip will cause the fall that will end your life."

"Is that what happened to Cousin Shisui? Didn't he die?"

"No, he died drowning in the river just a few miles away."

Surane shuddered at the thought of water. The fear might ruin her life, especially if someone knew how to control it.

"Surane, what do you think of the Hokage?"

"Which one?"

"Let me rephrase that; What do you think of the 'Hokages'?"

"Well, I never really met any of them. Isn't the First and Second Hokage dead?"

"Yeah, so is the Fourth."

"Then why is the Third Hokage ruling now? Shouldn't there be a Fifth?"

"Well, the council chose the Fourth after the Third when he retired. When the Fourth died, the Third came up and took the title again. And if and when he dies, they will choose a Fifth."

"Who's it gonna be?"

"We don't know yet. After the Third, the council will choose the next one."

"Big Brother…"

Itachi glanced at her and she turned her face back to the village.

"What's wrong?"

"I want you to be the next Hokage."

"Why?"

"Well, if you were Hokage, then you could convince everybody that I'm not a bad person. Maybe, you could help me become a normal person for once."

Yawning, Surane began to feel sleepy.

"I love you, Ita… (yawn)…chi. 'Night… "

She leaned against him and rested her head on his arm. Slowly, she fell asleep.

He turned his face away. Itachi didn't really want to be Hokage. An Anbu captain was good enough for him. Come tomorrow, it wouldn't matter.

Itachi tried to remember the plan, but he couldn't make his little sister suffer more than she already had, if that was possible. It wasn't right that he would do this, because if he did, that would make her life a lot worse. But this was for Sasuke. He needed to become stronger somehow.

Now, he couldn't decide. Should he eliminate the clan to make the middle Uchiha stronger of mind? Or keep them all alive and suffer more of the clan's pressures of becoming the strongest shinobi that ever lived?

For Itachi, it was the hardest decision of his life. But, he finally chose an answer.

**(line)**

* * *

Moments later, Itachi carried the sleeping Surane back down the mountainside. He wrapped her up in the Akatsuki cloak for warmth. Since it was a long way home, Itachi went ahead and jumped from roof to roof, scaring all the villagers.

The first thing he saw at the Uchiha Plantation was a worried mother. He stopped jumping and ran the rest of the way home.

"Uchiha Itachi! Where were you for the past hour!?"

"I decided to take Surane for a walk around Konoha. Is there a problem with that?"

"Yes! She could have been caught by the Anbu Black Ops! You should have asked me before doing something like that!"

Mother snatched the bundle from Itachi and hurried back inside. She began exclaiming about the cloak with the red clouds and rushed back outside.

"Where's Surane!?" she thundered.

"What do you mean? She's sound asleep in the cloak-"

Itachi pulled back a section of the fancy jacket and there was indeed no Surane. Instead, there was a haystack dummy with a target board for a face inside. Mother was positively irate with a blood vessel popping out of her forehead.

"YOU LOST YOUR LITTLE SISTER!?"

"But, it doesn't make any sense! She was fast asleep on my arm and-"

Now, he remembered. Before they left the mountain, he took off the cloak, put it on Surane and wrapped her up. He only let her out of sight for a few seconds to make sure he didn't leave anything behind. That explained it. The Anbu must have kidnapped her during that brief moment.

Fugaku came to the front doorway and watched the little tantrum. He smiled with pleasure; the Anbu had finally completed their mission.

**(line)**

* * *

"Mission completed, Finally!" shouted the leader.

Surane struggled under his grip. He kept a hand on her little mouth so that she couldn't scream for help. Even though she was about 3 feet and 8 inches of Uchiha, she still put up quite a fight. Leader had a very hard time keeping her still. Surane managed to get free for about 5 seconds, but someone put up a ninja wire trap and she ended up face first in the dirt. Her legs were bounded with the same wire and more was put around her arms and wrists.

"That should hold her."

All the other fellow shinobi gave out a relieved sigh, after six years of trying to capture her, it was finally done. The mission was only reserved for the most elite of ninja, as under direct order of the Third Hokage. That was why only Anbu was put under the pressure. They had hundreds of chances to grab her, but every time Itachi always came to the rescue. It annoyed the snot out of everybody.

But now, the mission was complete and they could finally deliver the prize to the Third Lord Hokage.

"Now, let's get her to the Mission Reception immediately." ordered Leader.

One bravely stepped forward to question him,

"This late at night? The Hokage is asleep by now."

"He told us to report to him, ASAP! And I don't think we should keep him waiting any longer."

He tossed the recently captured Uchiha over his shoulder and began a brisk walk back to the Hidden Leaf Village. The rest of the twenty Anbu looked at him with confused looks.

"You sure are desperate to get back."

"I'm one of the people that have spent the whole six years hunting this little brat down. She has to get through me in order to escape now, heh."

Surane stopped struggling minutes ago. Now, there was no way Itachi could get her out of this mess. It would take a complete miracle to help.

And that's what just happened…

Her right hand started to get really warm again. She could feel the warmth run right through her and could practically see the red lines travel all over her body, even across her face. Shudders and gulps could be heard from the crowd behind the leader. Obviously, they saw the red lines too as it settled into deep ebony.

"Would you stop shrieking like little girls? I'm enjoying a good moment in my life."

The same brave shinobi came up again and warned him,

"If I were you, I'd let her go right now."

"And why would I let six years of tracking go to waste?" he questioned.

In response, all the Anbu Black Ops ran back to the forest. The leader stood with questions in his head. Finally taking the advice, he placed the girl down to the ground. What caught his eyes were the black lines.

"What in the-"

**(line)**

* * *

Mother ran inside the mansion and grabbed a random jacket. Itachi just stared at the dummy and the cloak in his hands. It was unbelievable that they knew how to snag her at the right moment, and he was just puzzled on how they acquired the speed to pull it off.

She rushed past Father telling him,

"Make sure Sasuke stays indoors, I don't want to lose another one of my babies!"

Fugaku nodded and escorted her outside. When his gaze caught Itachi, he only sneered and turned back inside.

Mother pushed Itachi out of her way and rushed out of the Uchiha Plantation. She screamed her only daughter's name throughout the streets. Realizing what he had just done, Itachi rushed even faster than his mother and ran out of the Hidden Leaf Village.

On the ground about twenty yards away, was Surane sitting down and staring into the forest. He came up to her and saw what had to be the most shocking in his life…

**(Surane: Okay…I know for a positive fact that this is the longest chapter in the whole story! At first, this was the shortest because I couldn't think of anything else than the moonlight walk and the talk on top of Hokage Mountain. The idea that the Anbu kidnapped Surane came to me at 10pm! But, now I got hooked on it that I just can't stop writing (or typing). So, I'm just gonna continue the chapter until the event is over, Bye!)**

**(I know... I just totally ruined the suspense and the cliffhanger and whatnot…)**

_On the ground about twenty yards away, was Surane sitting down and staring into the forest. He came up to her and saw what had to be the most shocking in his life…_

She hugged her elbows as Itachi came closer to her. He laid a soft hand on her shoulder. Surane flinched and threw the hand off. Strangely, there was a red liquid on her hand, and now there was a little bit on him too. He stepped in front of her and lifted up her hands.

Blood…

"Surane, are you bleeding?" he asked.

Surane started to weep and snatched her hands back. She pointed to the left where there was a dead body.

"Th-that m-m-man, he tried to take me a-away…I got scared." she stuttered.

Itachi went over and turned the body over. His whole front side was covered in blood and scratch marks. Almost like an animal had come and murdered him. He looked back at Surane, still in shock.

"We won't tell anybody about this. Right now, Mother is out looking for you. We'll wash your hands in the nearby river and go straight home."

Surane stood up and followed him there. One look at the rushing water almost sent her running scared, but the water here was shallow, not enough to drown by. She laid her hands in the cold water. As the blood washed away, her right hand revealed the curse all the way up her arm. Itachi snatched it and scanned her hand with amazement.

Slowly, the marks receded back into her palm. Surane started feeling woozy for the second time that day. She leaned forward and her face ended up in the water. Despite the fact it was cold, she didn't get right back up.

Itachi picked her up and tapped her cheeks. Still no response…The only thing to do now was take her back home and hope she would wake up.

**(line)**

* * *

Mikoto kept running throughout the streets, screaming out Surane's name over an over again. Few people had come out of their homes to ask her: why are you out this late, what are you doing, and the most common: Who is Surane?

She ignored practically everybody and continued on her quest of finding her daughter, only daughter. Just at the entrance of the, now awake, Hidden Leaf Village, her eldest son was coming back. He was holding a person too.

Mother ran even more frantically than earlier, to them. She snatched the real Surane from him and wept joyous tears. Itachi stood and watched.

"Where was she?"

"Just outside the gate, I tried to wake her up with cold river water, but she won't."

"River water!? Where were you this afternoon? Surane probably has a fear of water now."

"That would be limited hydrophobia."

"Itachi, you're getting harder and harder to trust lately. It would be safe if you don't have any communication with Surane for awhile."

"But-"

"Don't even start with me, young man. You come home right this minute."

She turned the other way and started on her way home. Itachi stood there some more and finally walked home too.

Things went from bad to worse that night. First, Surane nearly drowned that afternoon. Second, she was kidnapped by the same Anbu that had been hunting her down for the six years. Third, supposedly some lucky thing happened and the Anbu leader died, in other words, that could have been Surane, dead on the ground. Fourth, he wasn't allowed to see her for few days. That would hurt Surane deeply, not to mention him.

Come the next day, it wouldn't…matter…at…all…

**(line)**

* * *

**Surane: Well, how about that?**

**Muffn: Eh…nah…**

**Surane: Gee…thanks, Muffn…**

**Squirrel: Squeak (Muffn is better)**

**Surane: Well, there is a new writer in town and her name is Uchiha Shita…**

**Muffn: Yeah, that the girl from-**

**Surane: (claps a hand over Muffn's mouth) Anyway, I recommend her work for reading and reviewing; don't forget to do mine too!**


	21. An Unnecessary Hospital Visit

**

* * *

**

Surane: Yo…This is the third to last chapter…

**Muffn: It's almost over! I'm happy as a squirrel!**

**Surane: SQUEAK!! (HEY!)**

**Muffn: Jeez…sorry!**

**Surane: As I briefly mentioned in the last chapter, there is a new writer on the block and she is Shita Uchiha. I definitely recommend her reading material…its pretty good…**

**Muffn: Well, I'm sure that it's good…**

**Surane: You've never read it…**

**Muffn: Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto.**

**Squirrel: Squeak… (Yep)**

**(line)**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"I'll go get the medical corps and Lady Tsunade. Could you stay here and watch everybody?" inquired Sakura._

_"Sure, No problem…" smiled Surane._

_As the pink-haired kuniochi ran off to find help, Surane did what was told to do. She stayed with all three males and waited for Sakura's return._

Now:

Surane leaned against a tree, watching her comrades being bandaged up and taken to the hospital. Odd enough, Naruto was completely okay after the major hit he took against a tree. He and Sakura were the only ones not needing to go to the infirmary. Kakashi was just like new again when they bandaged him all over the torso. Unlike, Sasuke who had to be taken to the emergency room.

She just stood in the shade and felt guilty for everything she did. If Surane just left the fighting up to the boys, then they would only be left with minor scratches. Instead, Kakashi Sensei and Sasuke had scars that probably would stay for the rest of their life.

Surane felt her curse mark becoming warm again. She used so much chakra that the marks might as well cover her body and reveal her true form, but now Surane knew how to keep it at bay. Her emotions… Every time it came out, she was in a life threatening situation that made her emotions go panicky. Feeling upset and scared at the same time triggered it. That was why she was so happy at certain times.

Sakura came up to Surane.

"The doctors wanted to check you out, make sure that you don't have any fatal damage."

"I'm fine…"

"You sure? It did seem that you escaped without a single scratch."

"I'm am amateur medic ninja. It's just that sometimes, violence is used as a last resource."

"We could always visit them in the hospital…I'm sure that Sasuke would like that…"

"Maybe…later."

Just then, the official platinum blonde of Konoha came up next to the fellow kuniochi.

"Where's Sasuke-darling!?" she screamed, where the Land of Waves could hear her.

"He's on the way to the hospital…" mumbled Surane.

"Oh, well then, Surane, you might need some comfort now that your handsome-err, I mean, your wounded brother is in there. Because you don't have any other family members to help you through this."

Surane instantly remembered the massacre and Big Brother, Itachi.

"Please don't remind me…" she responded.

"Great, now she's acting like Sasuke-kun…" said Sakura. She rubbed her temples vigorously.

Ino instantly put her brilliant plan into action. She walked over to the now depressed Uchiha and began to work. With an arm on her shoulder,

"Well, how about this: I'll escort you to the hospital."

"Sakura already offered, plus I don't really feel like it."

"Then, we could become the best of friends, forever! How about that?"

Surane threw her arm off, nearly sending another person to the hospital. She shuddered and began to jog back to the village.

"No! No more friends please!"

Everybody still there watched her run, questioningly, even the leftover medics. Sakura wanted to run after her comrade, but didn't want to risk hurting her more. Ino merely blinked.

Thing was, If the readers remember from chapter 5, Surane mentioned that everybody that she tried to meet would always want to be her best friend ever. In the end, most of them would always put her in a life threatening spot. All those times ended up the people mysteriously disappeared or dead. The only friends Surane could trust were Kami and Kyoko. They never did try to hurt her emotions, but they did tough her up, a little.

Anyway, Surane ran back home and burst inside the mansion. She threw herself on her bed and cried into a pillow. The day couldn't get any worse than that. Her clock said half past 3pm and when she closed her eyes.

**(line)**

* * *

It was hours later, when Sasuke woke up in the hospital. After getting out of the emergency room, he was placed in the infirmary until his shoulder healed. When the fight against Kisame came, Surane had healed most of Sasuke's injury by replacing the torn flesh, dramatically decreasing the days of needing hospital attention.

Anyway, He was stuck in the infirmary for a least a week. Nothing to be very worried about. Except that he had to miss training that would be vital for helping his goal and more importantly, defeating Naruto.

Sasuke opened his eyes to a white ceiling. He sat up and finally realized that he was in a hospital. The middle Uchiha glanced around the room for anyone.

'No one's here…' he thought.

That second, a nurse came in and set out his dinner. She smiled at him and opened a window.

"Hello, Sasuke. You've had two visitors ever since you got here. Call that lucky."

He narrowed his gaze that said, 'And I care, why?'

"Anyway, you should be healed enough to feed yourself. If the two girls come back, I'll tell them you're eating. Visiting hours is over anyway."

Sasuke stared at his dinner: Vegetables with a buttery sauce; Partially frozen. He pushed the food away and stared in another direction.

"Not hungry, I guess. Well, if you need anything else, just tell anyone who work here and they will help you."

She began to walk out, until Sasuke called to her.

"Nurse! Who was it that came here?"

"Well, one girl had bright blonde hair and the other had, been it pink or black?"

Pink meant the annoying Sakura. Brown meant the beloved Surane. Sasuke was basically on the edge of his seat, finding out who it was.

"It was pink…but they both said that they would bring another girl later. They also said it would be your sister. I didn't know you had a-"

"That's enough to go by. Please leave." he rudely interrupted.

"Suit yourself…" she mumbled.

The woman left without another word. Sasuke glanced at his food again and poke it with his index finger. It was definitely ice cold. While making a face of disgust, he heard the nurse talk to someone outside the door.

**(line)**

* * *

"Is this Sasuke's room?" asked the female.

"Why, yes it is. Who are you?" said the nurse.

"Well, I'm his sister, Surane."

"I never knew that you existed! Neither did most of the village…"

"Yeah…I know…"

"Why is that?"

"Uh…I don't really want to tell you."

"All Uchihas must be rude. Your brother interrupted me just a few minutes ago."

"Can I see him now?"

"He's eating right now. Its best you don't jump in on him."

"Alright, fine. I'll just wait."

The nurse fake smiled and walked down the hallway. Surane waited until no one was in the hallway and entered Sasuke's room.

**(line)**

* * *

"Brother?"

Surane popped her head in the room and look around. Sasuke looked up from his dinner with a piece of frozen broccoli sticking out of his mouth. She giggled and went right on in, with a bright container in her hands.

Sasuke only mumbled with the food he had in his mouth. He figured that if the vegetables were in his warm mouth, then it would melt. Plus, the melted ice would make a nice drink.

Surane came over and placed the container next to his bed. He gave a confused look.

"Its just food, no one really likes hospital chow, no matter where you go."

He spat out the vegetable and was still confused about the food item in the container.

"What type of food is it?"

"Sweets, in other words, Cake."

"I hate sweets." he put, plain and simple.

"You never told me that. I would have made something else."

She went over and took the container back. Sasuke lunged forward, with a large amount of pain to follow, and gripped it.

"Well, I guess a few years of not tasting sugar should be a fresh start."

In truth, he didn't want Surane to leave.

"Alright then. How are you doing?"

He placed the cake next to his leg and continued the frozen dinner. Surane sat on the edge of the white hospital bed, as he ate.

Just then, Kakashi came in. He walked with the straightest back anyone had ever seen. Even Sasuke and Surane was staring at him with awe and dropped jaws. Sensei came over to them and stopped, taking in deep breathes.

"Hello…"

"Hello, Kakashi Sensei." responded both students.

"Alrighty then, where are Sakura and Naruto?"

"Well, Sakura was unharmed from the fight and Naruto just got up and walked away like it was nothing." said Surane.

"Good, well Surane, how did you exactly beat Kisame? Hardly any 'genin' can do that, Hm?"

Surane was stunned. If that was the case, then maybe beating Kisame was a bit too much for a first timer.

"Uh…I left something on at home! Bye!"

Kakashi, with great difficulty, blocked her only sensible way out. Surane knew better than to jump out a window. She took a few steps back and pointed in a random direction.

"Look! A Distraction!" she screamed.

To her surprise, the jounin turned and looked in that same direction. She tried to run past him, but he caught her right arm and swung her back inside the room. Meanwhile, Sasuke was basically on the edge of his seat, chomping the frozen vegetables fast, and waiting for what might happen next.

Kakashi kept a good grip on her right arm and hand. Surane kept her emotions at bay while trying to snatch her hand back. He came to the glove and started taking it off. Now, it was serious.

"Hey! Maybe you could just please stop trying to take off my glove and we can go back to our house and let Sasuke get some rest."

"Well, I'm not tired." countered Sasuke. He too was curious about Surane's hand.

"So much for help" Surane mumbled, inaudibly.

Kakashi took the dark glove off, and there, in plain sight, was the curse mark. It was its normal black state, so no one could tell what it really looked like. Trust the writer on this, when the curse was unleashed, you'd need to do more than duck.

Anyway, Kakashi took a good long stare at the black Uchiha symbol in the middle of her palm. Sasuke shifted in his bed, trying to get a glance at his sister's curse mark. Surane finally managed to snatch her hand back.

"Well, I guess that little miss Uchiha here is not normal at all."

Surane walked over to the window. Sasuke stood up and walked over toward her.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't get out of bed."

"Surane, show me your hand."

"Please, don't make me. You should already know anyway."

"Forgive me, if I forgot. Now let me see it."

She back up into a corner. Kakashi felt that he wasn't needed and left quietly.

"Surane! I'm your older brother, and you should listen to me!"

Now, it was time to give in. She gave her hand over to him and he glanced at it. His face turned from surprise to repulsion. He walked back to the bed, remembering all about the years of the family keeping her shut away from the world.

"Sasuke, I thought you remembered and wanted to start new, happy memories. That was one of the first sweet things you said to me. What happened to that brother?"

"It doesn't matter, that Sasuke is long gone. Now, I will avenge the clan and destroy our older brother, Itachi."

"Why must it end with violence? Can it just be forgive and forget?"

"Surane, he murdered the entire clan! He left me alive to avenge them. Your lucky to still be alive! I wouldn't be surprised if he is coming just to kill you!"

The shouting could be heard and echoed throughout the halls of the hospital. Any louder, and the whole village could hear them.

"Sasuke-"

"It was my fault that everyone died!"

"What are you talking about? I admit that it was Itachi's fault, but we were only 6 and 7 years old. There was nothing we could do, even if we did try."

"You know what!? Just go back home, Surane. I thought you could help me with the avenging but now it's best that you go back home."

"Gladly."

Surane started walking out of the room. Sasuke waited a second and yelled out to her in the hall.

"I don't mean back home in the Uchiha Plantation! Go back to the Hidden Village or whatever, you cursed little sister. You don't belong here anyway!"

Sasuke slammed the door to the room and got back in bed. He threw the cake at the wall next to him and stared ahead. Slowly, he went over the recent events. His expression went from fierce loathing to settled sadness.

Sakura came in with a bag of apples on her arm. She sat next to him and tried to talk.

"I saw Surane running past me, crying. What happened?"

He didn't answer, he couldn't hear the rest after the word 'crying'.

'What have I done?'

**(line)**

* * *

Surane pushed herself off the wall and continued running.

"Surane? I thought you were-"

She past the confused Sakura and ran downstairs to the main room. She couldn't believe that Sasuke would say that, even though it was true.

"Little, Cursed Sister."

The last few words kept ringing in her ear like an echo. It must have been true, she didn't belong here in Konoha. Nor back with Kami or Kyoko in the Hidden Village. It was hopeless…

As soon as she got home, the house was a mess. Most valuables were broken and stuff was either overturned or destroyed. Someone had come in, looking for something obviously.

Surane hurried to her own room and the first thing she noticed was that her otter was torn into shreds.

The first second she realized this, Surane picked up the remains and threw it at a picture on the wall. Apparently, it shattered into a million pieces and the wooden frame was split.

She walked over and inspected the damage.

It was a family portrait. Father on the far left, Sasuke in between him and Mother, with Surane standing next to her and Itachi on the right. The day of the photo was really memorable. They had to wipe the memory of the photographer as soon as the prints came.

Now, the picture meant nothing to her or Sasuke…their family was now, indeed, broken…forever…

**(line)**

* * *

**Surane: Well, we are getting some jitters now…**

**Muffn: Where are we in the episodes?**

**Surane: We are at the part when Naruto comes to the Hospital and Sasuke challenges him to a battle and they go to the roof and fight**

**Muffn: Ah…**

**Squirrel: Squeak!! (What about the next chapter?)**

**Surane: In the next chappie, we'll be just after Sasuke talks to Orochimaru's minions of darkness and he goes home, before he talks to Sakura**

**Muffn: Okay, so were just going a few hours after this…**

**Surane: Yep! All you readers out there, Review as soon as possible! We just need three more for Muffn to update the tail of the mermaids story!**


	22. Last Chance, Sasuke

**Surane: Now, ever since the last chappie, we are just a few hours ahead in time…Sasuke would be currently talking (or fighting) Orochigaywad's thugs, just before he leaves…**

**Squirrel: Squeak Squeaky Squeakie! (You said that at the end of the last chapter)**

**Surane: Sounds like something Muffn would say, are you trying to replace her?**

**Squirrel: Squeak Squeaker? (Is it working?)**

**Surane: No one could replace Muffn! Not even the new writer Uchiha Shita! I read the rough draft and I thought it was pretty good…I mentioned her in one of the last chapter I think…**

**Squirrel: Squeak! (Disclaimer)**

**Surane: Oh right!…(coughs) Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the storyline! And supposedly the squirrel but…**

**Squirrel: Squeakie! (Where's the line?)**

**Surane: Be patient! I'll let you do it…**

**Squirrel: (pastes the line very sloppy)**

**Surane: Gee…that was really neat! (rubs temples like crazy) We haven't heard from Itachi and Kisame in a while**

**Squirrel: Squeakie Squeak… (Let's go talk to them…)**

**(line)**

* * *

Surane was finally done packing up her things. It seemed only yesterday that she unpacked. It was yesterday. Ignoring the obvious fact, she tucked the family photo into her pocket and began to walk out. Surely, there was nothing left for her here.

Suddenly, someone came in through the front door. Surane hid around a corner and waited for the person to walk past her.

Slow footsteps came and unexpectedly turned upstairs. They just kept going up the steps, as if the person was distracted in some sort.

The young Uchiha came back around and tried to catch a glimpse of him. Unfortunately, he had already made it to the second floor.

'Just come back downstairs, and no one gets hurt, yet.' planned Surane.

Doing so, she drew out a few kunai knives and waited patiently. Silently, she let her bag drop to the hardwood floor.

Half and hour later, the person came back down and walked toward the front door again. Surane came out and took aim, until she dropped the weapons.

The person was Sasuke, with traveling bag on his back.

Surane was extremely shocked and terrified at the same time. If it wasn't for meditation, the curse would be going nuts.

Sasuke went out as Surane came out of her hiding spot. Everything was confusing.

'Why did Sasuke just come and leave so suddenly? He was just supposed to stay in the hospital for another week.'

It seemed that for once in the world, everything was out of balance. Could things get worse?

**(line)**

* * *

Apparently, yes.

Itachi was pleased that Kakashi revealed the curse mark, but a little upset that Sasuke now rejected her. Things were indeed harder, now that Kisame had to stay behind for his injuries. Now, it all depended on Itachi for everything to go right in his plan.

Sounded like work, but it had to be done somehow.

A side plan formed in his head.

"Perfect…" he whispered.

"What's up?" inquired the shark.

"The clouds…a strong storm is coming soon…"

Sure enough, the clouds kept getting in the moonlight, signaling rain would come very soon.

"Will this affect the plan? And we can go home and forget about all of this?"

"Nope, it's just perfect. Now is the best time for a battle…"

"What do you mean by that?"

Itachi ran off to the front gates of Konoha, giving off an evil smile. For him, could things get better?

**(line)**

* * *

Sasuke walked up the road and was heading to the front entrance of the Hidden Leaf Village. Only a few more yards until he was off to Orochimaru's for the power.

Just then, Sakura came up to him. She had the most worried look in the whole village.

'What is she doing here?' he pondered.

Aloud,

"It's the dead of night…What are you doing out here?"

"This road is the only way out of the village. So I've been keeping watch."

Sasuke went around her.

"Just go to bed."

**(line)**

* * *

Someone hid carefully in the bushes and listened in on the conversation. Whether it was Itachi or Surane was a mystery to the readers…

It shuffled a little as the little chat went on. Few times Sakura cried her heart out. And when she confessed her love for Sasuke, the person nearly fell backward with blood spurting out the nose. It was a definite shock to the person.

All that was needed now was a big bag of popcorn, and an assortment of candy. That would be it. Unfortunately, the chat was over and Sasuke had made Sakura faint from a pressure point. He started walking again, in the same direction he was originally going.

If the person wanted to stop him, now would be the best time.

That was Surane's plan.

**(line)**

* * *

Now, it was only a matter of time before Sasuke could leave the Konoha Village in peace. At least that was his plan.

He reached the front gate and started on his way again. It was a few minutes of walking until he reached a dense forest. The Sound Ninja Four were waiting on top of a nearby hill, waiting on their new master.

Suddenly, a black figure stopped him dead in his tracks. Sasuke instantly knew who it was.

"I thought I told you to go back to where you belong."

"Sasuke," started Surane, "I know I don't belong in the Hidden Village, and I'm not sure that I belong with you here in Konoha."

"Your wrong, Surane. I no longer live here, I'm going to Orochimaru."

"How can you? He won't give you the power you need to defeat Itachi. The only thing that gay snake will do is use your body as a host."

"You don't know about that…it's a bluff."

"No. Many people back in the Hidden Village were either taken or went on own willing to Orochimaru. Listen, none of them came back. Even those who went to save them barely came back in one piece. I don't want you to end up like them."

"I won't, because I will be stronger than all those people. Don't be like Sakura and get in my way."

"Sasuke…"

He walked around her, ignoring her, rejecting her.

"Sasuke, if you are going to him, then I'm in the dead center of your path. This is your last chance for redemption. I can get rid of that curse for you. It may take awhile but there is another way to finish Itachi off."

"Your such a fool, Sister. Your willing to throw your life away just to protect one person."

"Yes, but it's a person that I love and care about, a kind of feeling that you never felt by the way you treated your friends."

"I only did once and that was a long time ago. I bitterly regret it."

"You had friends, Brother, and you still do! You just need to count all your blessings and appreciate them!"

The little chat became louder and louder with each response.

"Surane, I don't believe in a God or whatever! He has done nothing but made my life miserable as hell! Name one good thing that he has done for the both of us…"

"**God helped my find my brother."**

Sasuke became stunned.

"Sasuke, He will help you too, you just need more faith in Him."

"Just stop this 'God' crap! I don't believe in such thing as 'Him' or anything else. Now, let me go in peace."

"Sasuke, I'm sorry."

She stood defiantly in front and kicked hard in the chest. He stumbled backward and landed on his butt. Looking up, Sasuke saw Surane all ready to fight, kunai in hand and everything.

"I'm sorry that you have to be on probation in your own house, Brother."

He got up and was immediately ready. His curse mark started traveling his body already.

"Words wasted, Sister. Its time you showed off that curse mark and its full power."

Sasuke spent no time grabbing a Demon Wind Shurieken. He hurled the massive weapon in her direction. Surane jumped a full step back before one of the blades hit her on the arm. Thankfully, it was her left arm. Blood started dripping slowly down the arm. Surane headed his way for a frontal attack. Sasuke also came at her. Then time slowed…

Sasuke leaped at her left side and grabbed a normal sized shurieken. During the process, he watched as her arm healed itself. Amazing…

Surane made a quick turn to the left and seemed to grab him out of midair. She forcefully threw him down to the ground and into a tree.

Then, time went back up to speed.

It took the older brother a few seconds to realize that time really slowed. He questioned her.

"What was that?"

"Before the battle, I used my hand signing speed to slow time at my dispense. Brilliant, eh?"

The brother's anger intensified ten fold. He went around her again, but this time on her right side. He stroked the palm of her right hand. She screamed and dropped to the ground. He grinned with delight.

"Now, if you excuse me, I will head on to the first step of my goal."

Surane stood back up, with difficulty, and looked at his back threateningly.

"I said I will stop you, now turn around and face a female like a man!"

He did so, and saw his sister in a new perspective. She seemed more determined. She felt just like that.

Surane had forgotten about her emotions long enough for the curse to travel, visibly, up her arm and to the neck line. It would take a little bit longer for it to fully possess her.

Sasuke let his own curse mark come all over his body. Of course, pain was seeping through every blood vessel. Right now, he felt like killing Surane.

Immediately, he did the correct hand signs and activated Chidori. The bright lightning bolt glowed and let off what seemed like a signal light that could be seen for miles.

Surane examined his Chidori and neutralized its facts through her Level Three Sharingan. Now, she knew how to use it. So, she did exactly the same as him, except one thing…

Her Chidori was black lightning…

Both Uchiha siblings came at each other with full speed ahead. Surane didn't let the slow time jutsu make this an even longer battle. It was best to let this come to a graceful end…

The instant both of them went off, as soon as they ran for each other, two drops of rain landed on their faces and they knew, Mother was crying…

**(line)**

* * *

Itachi stayed in the trees and watched the battle closely. Any moment of attack could be the last for both of them.

If Sasuke was killed, then Itachi whole plan of strength and endurance was at total ruin. If Surane was killed, then nothing was lost or gained.

This could be a very long battle…or not…

**(line)**

* * *

**Surane: Chills…**

**Muffn: Whatever…**

**Surane: I guess your back…where were you?**

**Muffn: That is none of ya business!**

**Surane: Fine! Hey, where's that squirrel?**

**Muffn: Squirrel! NOOOOOOOO!!**


	23. An Uchiha Past: Part Seven

**Surane: Okay, here's the last Uchiha Past Part, this one is skipped all the way to the massacre**

**Muffn: Yays! The story is nearly over!**

**Surane: (cries) I'm gonna miss writing the story (sniffs)**

**Muffn: Get over it! **

**Squirrel: Squeak! (she's sad)**

**Surane: Don't you have any feelings for this? The story is almost over!**

**Muffn: …**

**Surane: Disclaimer: We own no Naruto, and that's the truth!**

_Recap from Uchiha Past Part Six:_

_Things went from bad to worse that night. First, Surane nearly drowned that afternoon. Second, she was kidnapped by the same Anbu that had been hunting her down for the six years. Third, supposedly some lucky thing happened and the Anbu leader died, in other words, that could have been Surane, dead on the ground. Fourth, Itachi wasn't allowed to see her for few days. That would hurt Surane deeply, not to mention him._

_Come the next day, it wouldn't…matter…at…all…_

Now:

Surane sunk into a corner of her parents' room. Two people lay sprawled in the middle of the floor. A pool of blood started spilling around them. The moans of pain started to die down and thunder was audible from outside.

"Mother! Father!" Surane screamed.

Itachi stood above the two dying bodies, in pleasure at what he had just done. Her screaming was the only thing that he didn't enjoy.

She just realized what had just happened…

Surane had a front row seat to her parents' death…

She ran over to them and hugged Mother's back.

"Mother! Please wake up! Please!"

"Surane…daughter…run…" were the last words Mother said.

"MOTHER!!" she cried.

Surane buried her face into Mother's back and wept a river of tears. She lost her only true caregiver.

Itachi came up to her and grabbed her arm. Carefully, he threw her off the parents' bodies and back into the corner. Surane still cried.

"What did you do, Big Brother? Why are Mother and Father dead?"

"Surane, it's time you found out your true purpose in life. That birth mark of yours is not what you think it is."

"…"

"That is a curse mark. You hold a strange power deep inside, a power that is considered more deadly than Mangekyou Sharingan. Otherwise know as the 'gift'."

Surane had never heard Itachi speak like this before. The voice sounded more serious and frightening than comfort.

"Little sister, your life was in very danger the day you were born. The 'gift' would be almost as powerful as one of the tailed spirits."

"What does that mean?"

"You can no longer trust anyone without them knowing what you truly are. I could just destroy your worthless life right this second, but…"

"But…"

"Sasuke will need you one day; he will seek revenge against me. You're the only help he will get, whether he chooses to use you will be his. Speaking of which…"

Just outside, Sasuke came up to the parents' bedroom door. His hand quivered near the handle. Surane sought the chance…

"Sasuke! Don't come in!"

Itachi looked at her. His face clearly said, 'Shut up or die.'

Sasuke clearly ignored the warning and came right in on the scene where his life was changed forever.

* * *

After Sasuke had ran back out, Itachi walked on his way after him. First, he looked at Surane and said,

"Stay here. I'll be back later."

Surane continued crying silent tears and hugged her knees. This night had to be even worse than last. If this was the real Itachi, then she hated him. Any day, that could have been her on the ground, fighting for her life. Now, she had a real reason to fear the world, Big Brother was one of them. The fact was too unbearable for her.

It seemed like only a few minutes until Itachi came back. He summoned her.

"Get up, now."

She obeyed, still on the bridge of fear.

"If you take a chance to run, forget living another day."

Surane nodded and walked in front of him. He followed her and kept his weapon in the holder. They walked through the dead streets of no lights. No sign of life was around them. Finally, they came to Sasuke's body lying on the cold concrete.

"Brother, is he-?"

"Dead? No, I put him through a Mangekyou Sharingan phase. He only fainted."

Surane sat next to him. It was a hard night for the both of them.

"Go ahead and shout for help. Just don't tell anyone where I'm going."

Itachi ran off, leaving his only siblings there. The last thing he heard of them was Surane's cries for help. That would probably the last he would see of them for a long time.

* * *

"Sasuke, brother. At least you are still here with me. I don't ever want to be separated from you, never." she whispered.

Sasuke made a few moaning noises and that signaled that Itachi was telling the truth.

"Someone! Help us! Please!" she shouted.

A few Anbu Black Ops stopped right next to them. One had silver hair that pointed up and his left eye was covered.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"The Uchiha clan, everyone's dead…except me and my brother."

The other two Anbu came around and checked Sasuke's condition. They carried Sasuke to the hospital and the silver-haired jonin escorted Surane there too.

"What happened to your oldest brother, Itachi? Where is he?"

Surane hesitated before answering.

"He's…I don't know…"

* * *

A day later, both siblings sat in the plain hallway of Hokage's office. Sasuke sat opposite of Surane and was constantly looking down. Obviously, something else was bothering him than what had happened last night. Surane watched as he flinched and jittered constantly.

"What's wrong?"

"I know the secret…"

"What secret?"

"I understand the secret of the Sharingan…the secret of the clan…"

"Sasuke, your not yourself…maybe we should of stayed in the hospital."

Instead, the Third Hokage summoned them out and requested a meeting with a few people. One was a very pale man with black hair that looked like an obsessed guy for snakes. Second, a female with light blonde hair and an evil looking personality. Last, a silver-haired man with an odd sized toad following close behind.

They came about thirty minutes ago and now were arguing with the Third Hokage. They must be in tight friendship bonds if they were fighting back. Surane listened in…

"The little boy can stay here in the village. But that girl is a big threat here, I will not allow her to harm the future of Konoha." began the Hokage.

"That girl seems innocent! Why would she be hidden from the world like that?" asked the female.

"She must have been there her whole life for a reason." spoke the silver-headed ninja.

"That is not important. I want her either killed or taken away. Any other options?" settled Hokage.

"Forget the girl; I'll be willing to take the boy under my wing. He should prove useful…heh." **(you can just guess who said that)**

"Orochimaru, your not to be trusted with anybody. Tsunade, you're a professional medic. See if you can kill her quickly."

"I know a place where she can stay for the rest of her life. She will still be isolated from the world; it will feel just like home!" suggested the toad sage.

"Go ahead, Jiraya. Do tell."

"Well, it's the Hidden Village. I recently discovered it with Lady Tsunade. No one knows where it is except for those who have lived there or been there."

"Sounds intriguing…alright; Tsunade, take her away make sure I don't see her again."

"Consider it done."

Finally, the three came out one by one. All walked past the two young Uchiha, but only Surane looked up at them. Orochimaru focused on Sasuke.

"Heh…That boy, he will need power for his revenge and I will be the one to give it to him."

He glanced at the little girl.

"Disgusting little vermin…"

Jiraya came next to him. He patted the Surane on the head.

"I don't know, she looks cute. How could something dangerous be so adorable?"

She lowered her gaze again while he kept petting her head. It felt almost as good as Itachi's pats.

Tsunade came out of the Third Hokage's office and pushed both men away.

"Sarutobi Sensei said that I need to get a head start. Surane, let's go."

Said girl looked up and had questions in her eyes.

"Is Sasuke coming too?"

Tsunade only shook her head side to side, which meant no. Surane jumped up ant ran to her brother. He did the same and they met with a hug.

"You're never taking my sister away!" he shouted.

Jiraya came over and tried to pry Surane out of Sasuke's arms. It was no use. Both of them never wanted to be separated, but since being only 6 and 7 they didn't have much of a choice. Sasuke hugged Surane even tighter and she did the same.

Orochimaru came around and poked Sasuke at a pressure point in the neck. He fell down on his face. Surane screamed scooted away from the man. Something about him wasn't safe, she didn't like him at all.

Tsunade came and stroked Surane's hair. The young Uchiha hugged cried like there was no tomorrow.

"Shame on you, boys. You scared this little six-year-old girl out of her wits."

Both men only shrugged their shoulders put Sasuke back on the bench. Tsunade kept Surane away from them, but she was having a hard time getting her to sit still.

"You have tons of strength for a little girl." said Tsunade.

"I don't want to leave my brother. He's the only thing I have left now."

"I understand."

Tsunade jabbed her finger into Surane's pressure point and took her away.**

* * *

**

Once the future Sannin thought they were far enough, she let Surane go in a field of flowers. They were only 20 miles away from Konoha.

Surane ran out of her arms and tried to go back the way they came. Tsunade tripped her into a patch of flowers.

"I want my brother!" she cried.

"He's far away now, back in Konoha."

"No, I want my big brother, Itachi!"

"You don't want to see him. He was the one who killed your whole family."

"I know and I don't care! I want him to come back!"

Surane huddled and cried even more. The old woman thought that Surane might know something about Itachi's whereabouts.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. He only said that I shouldn't say where, and he never told me where."

She turned her back on the woman and looked at the flowers she sat in. The wind sweeped up and down near Surane and Tsunade. The flowers bend with it. Nearby, a small rabbit came up and nuzzled Surane's hand. She pet it and picked it up.

"Seems your good with animals..."

"Yeah...they all like me for some reason, but I don't know why."

"Well, I know exactly how you feel about your brothers?"

"How?"

"I used to have one. Nawaki, my younger brother. He died from enemy shinobi. I still haven't gotten over that."

"But, he's dead. Never seeing them again is not as painful."

"I'm sure that one day you will see one of your brothers again, if not both."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you three can't stay separated forever. Just think of this as a minor setback. Once you feel that your ready, Sasuke and Itachi will be waiting for you on the other side of the path. Right now, you'll show those two how strong a female Uchiha can become."

Those were the most inspiring words that Surane had gotten. This would be a moment worth remembering.

"Alright, let's go to the Hidden Village. You'll live there from now on."

Surane let the rabbit go and followed Tsunade to the new home.

* * *

**Surane: Yep, that's the last Uchiha Past...**

**Muffn: And from then on, she meets Kami and Kyoko and contiues her life in that village?**

**Surane: Well...yeah...**

**Muffn: I'm so smart!**

**Squirrel: Squeak...(right...)**

**Muffn: Shuddap!**

**Squirrel: Sqea-kie! (Make-me!)**

**(both started fighting uncontrolably)**

**Surane: Hah! Let's bring in the music! (plays Fighting Dreamers on her ipod)**

**Muffn: It's not funny!**

**Review for the last of the cookies!**


	24. This is it

****

Surane: (cries uncontrollably)

**Muffn: What are you crying about?**

**Surane: Well, (sniff) it could do with the fact that this is the last chappie or how sad the last chappie is!!**

**Muffn: Really…**

**Surane: Yeah… (straightens up) I tossed out the squirrel just and hour ago, that's the only bright side here…**

**Muffn: WHAT!? (runs in a random direction)**

**Surane: And that, ladies and gentleman, is how you get a Muffn to run!**

**(crowd oohs and aahhs and writes notes down vigorously)**

**Surane: Finally, for my next trick, here's the squirrel!**

**(opens a box and holds it up) (squirrel comes out)**

**Squirrel: Squeak! (Ta-da)**

**(crowd continues oohs and aahs)**

**Surane: Here's the secret to the squirrel**

**(pulls a mysterious piece of cloth from behind the squirrel which was there the whole time but Surane and Muffn decided to ignore)**

**It's…Rock Lee!**

**Lee: Hey! Things were getting good!**

**Surane: Well, you never agreed with me the whole time you were here! Plus, the bloom of youth? What is up with that?**

**Lee: It was Gai-Sensei's idea! He's my role model!**

**Surane: (sarcastically) Yeah, we never would have guessed that 'young' maniac would someday rub off on you, Lee!**

**Lee: Finally, some respect! Speaking of which, I would like to ask the pretty girl something!**

**Surane: Uh…okay?**

**Lee: Would you like to go out with me?**

**Surane: (looks around) Is Sakura here or something?**

**Lee: Nope! I'm asking you, Surane!**

**Surane: Right… (points and gasps) look at that!**

**(Lee looks in pointed direction. Surane runs as fast as possible)**

**Surane: SASUKE!! HELP ME!!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto! (this is the last disclaimer) (more crying)**

**Muffn: The words 'last' or 'final' is taboo for you, isn't it?**

* * *

"No, Sasuke…" whispered Surane.

She lay, on her stomach, in the woods with Sasuke just a few yards away. After the Chidori attack, Surane had skidded across the ground and landed on her face. Sasuke only stepped back and he was fine. Though, he almost punched a hole near Surane's heart and that would have been the end of that.

Instead, Sasuke grazed her arm and burst one of her arteries. Surane was losing blood fast. Trying to get up didn't help either. Every time she used her wounded arm, more and more blood came out and made her dizzy, making her constantly fall back down.

The drops of rain came pouring down like crazy. Soon, the rain began stinging their eyes and faces. It was unbearable. The rainwater started mixing with Surane's blood in the dirt. A pond started forming around her.

Sasuke stood where he was and watched Surane's every attempt to get back up. They all failed. She noticed his burning eyes and drew out a kunai slowly. He came over and kicked it right out of her hand. Drawing his own, Sasuke pulled Surane up to her knees and gently laid the cold metal against her neck.

"You brought this on yourself, sister…" he whispered into her ear.

She was too dizzy from the massive blood loss. When the skin and metal touched, she knew this was the end of it. Sasuke would go to Orochimaru and ruin his life forever. No one could really stop him…

"Now, die…"

Surane closed her eyes for the moment of truth…

* * *

Now, Itachi was puzzled by Sasuke's actions. Supposedly, Sasuke cared for his sister and wanted her to live a healthy life. But, was he doing this for Mangekyou Sharingan? Or maybe, the middle Uchiha would probably do nothing to her in the end…would he?

All that could be done was to wait…

Wait for a murder or a survival…

It all depended on Sasuke's outlook on her…

Everything mattered in the next minute…

* * *

Kakashi sat in a restaurant, drinking heavy sake. His pernicious book lay on the table, next to his hand. He didn't pay much attention to what he was reading. That day had been long for everybody.

Sasuke and Naruto trying to kill each other on the roof of the hospital.

Sakura throwing her life in between them to stop them.

Surane, revealing that she was cursed.

Itachi was right; she was not fit to be among them. If that was the reason he was after Surane, then by all means, Surane could die.

But, what happened after Sasuke found out about the family curse mark?

He didn't know…No one did…

Memories flooded his mind of the night of the massacre…Had Itachi not kill Surane for a more true purpose than being Sasuke's help? Was there an actual future for her?

Maybe…if a miracle happened…

Kakashi flipped another page in his Makeout Paradise, still not really reading it. The rain became heavier and heavier every minute. If anyone had known any better, a bad tornado might be coming…

Soon, the rain came back down to a small sprinkle…something big had just happened…

* * *

Sasuke brought back his weapon, ready to strike Surane's neck and end this battle. Suddenly, he dropped the kunai knife to the ground and stepped away from the dying sister.

Surane was curious. Why hadn't he strike yet? Was it a holdup? Did Sasuke want her to watch? Or did he want to kill her another way?

No, he continued stepping away and continued on his way to the Sound Ninja Four. Surane opened her eyes and saw his retreating back.

"W-Wait!"

He stopped.

"Why didn't you kill me? I thought ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village were not afraid to kill! That's what Kakashi Sensei said…"

At first, Sasuke hesitated and decided not to answer, but Surane wanted an answer. Besides, it would probably be the last time he would see her alive. She was still on the death road anyway, no chance of survival.

"One must have a reason to kill. I have nothing against you. Now, I will repeat once more. Stay out of my way."

"But, Sasuke…"

"Just look at the position you're in…It can't get any worse…"

Surane looked down. She didn't need to be reminded.

"Now, I'm going to Orochimaru…and you're going to die a silent death, here where no one can hear you. I wouldn't expect a miracle to save you now."

Surane fell back to the ground and started coughing raucously. Blood came down the sides of her mouth. Her eyes started to close due to fatigue. The last thing she saw was Sasuke walking on the original path.

"Goodbye, Surane…" he grimaced.

Sasuke jumped away from the bloody site and continued on his way to power.

The youngest Uchiha still couldn't get up. She felt more blood pour out faster and faster. Now, she stopped moving. It was pointless to keep trying. The curse mark wasn't able to heal such fatal wounds.

This was it…

This was the end…

Surane carefully breathed her last breaths…

The rain started stinging her face again. It would be the last thing she felt before…the end…

The End

* * *

**Surane: Well, that's it… (sniff) I never actually planned for this chapter to be long…(sniff)**

**Muffn: Dude, you are acting like you are at a funeral…Who died?**

**Surane: She just did!**

**Muffn: You mean you…**

**Surane: No…I'm still alive…**

**Muffn: Then who died?**

**Surane: Gaah! (walks around and paces)**

**Lee: Well, if she is still here…then there must be more to the story!**

**Muffn: That's impossible! Surane just died! Then that means…Surane's a ghost!**

**Lee: Now, that impossible!**

**Muffn: Don't steal my line!**

**Surane: SHUDDAP YOU TWO!! There is actually more to the story…if the reviewers allow it….**

**Note: Shita Uchiha…all I have to say is that: I know you hate the cliffhangers, but this doesn't have one! You can't yell at me now! **

**If even three people (different) people review, then I will add an epilogue. Bye!**


	25. Epilogue: New Beginning

**Surane: Alright…here's the epilogue!**

**Muffn: Is it over yet!?**

**Surane: Just about…be patient…**

**Muffn: Hey, where's Lee?**

**Surane: I sent him on a mission to find Sasuke…**

**Muffn: But no one knows where Orochimaru's hideout is, except Naruto and Sakura…**

**Surane: Well, I guess they are no one's if they know…**

**Muffn: Just start the epilogue already…**

**Surane: Curious are you, Muffn?**

**Muffn: Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto… I just want it to start already!**

**Surane: Okay…fine…**

* * *

_Recap:_

_The youngest Uchiha still couldn't get up. She felt more blood pour out faster and faster. Now, she stopped moving. It was pointless to keep trying. The curse mark wasn't able to heal such fatal wounds. _

_This was it…_

_This was the end…_

_Surane carefully breathed her last breaths…_

_The rain started stinging her face again. It would be the last thing she felt before…the end…_

Now:

As the rain poured harder and harder, Surane breathed deeply and slowly. Her last moments were nothing to recall in heaven.

Nearby, Itachi couldn't bear the sight. He traveled all the way from completing a mission in the Land of Snow, just to see his job almost be done by Sasuke. And, yeah, he did care for Surane himself. Deep inside, there was a nagging feeling to go and save her life.

There were reasons not to: The Akatsuki would go nuts, responsibility of her, the Akatsuki would go nuts, the fact of her living in a mountain with nine other S-classed criminals (obviously the wrong crowd to hang out with), and not to mention Leader-san himself.

Only one fact rose above the others: Surane was still his little sister. (until she dies that is).

Knowing he would someday regret this, Itachi jumped down to Surane. He glanced over her wounds and placed his Akatsuki cloak over her body. Picking her up, he decided to take her back to the campsite to heal her then to the Akatsuki lair.

While running to the first stop, the action of him carrying her felt like déjà vu.

* * *

'What…?…in…the…?'

Surane opened her eyes. All she saw was light shining in through the window next to the bed. It reflected off the ceiling, partially lighting the room. She tried to sit up and pain swept throughout her body like crazy. Immediately, she flopped back down to the pillow, almost screaming in pain.

Somebody came inside the room, holding something. He slammed the door behind him and set the mystery items on a nightstand.

"Don't move" he said.

The voice was really familiar to Surane. Could it be?

He placed a hand on her back and pumped a black chakra into her blood vessels. Surane instantly felt better. Heck, anything felt better than that night in the forest. She sat up again, this time she felt no pain at all.

"How did you do that?" she questioned.

"It takes much chakra control and you must know how to aim for a certain body part."

"Oh, why does you voice sound very familiar to me?"

"You should remember your own family member." he replied, as a matter of fact-ly.

Now, Surane knew who this person was. She jumped from the bed to the hardwood floor and got into an attack mode.

"You…"

She drew a kunai…**(where is all these weapons coming from?)**

"It would be pointless to kill the man who saved your life, otherwise known as your eldest brother…"

Surane was beat at the fare word play. She dropped to the floor and stared at his nail-polished feet. They were purple. She was really afraid of the Mangekyou Sharingan he possessed, for she hadn't master her own yet.

Itachi came over and lifted her eyes into his.

"I can see it. Behind your fear is hidden strength of Sharingan."

"How c-can you tell?" she gulped.

"As I am talking, the Mangekyou had already entered your mind. You seem not affected by it. Therefore, your Sharingan has immunity to me, not that you want a trip to the Nightmare Realm."

Surane shook her head no and jerked it out of his hand. He stood back up and walked to the window.

"It seems that you had it hard with Sasuke last night…"

"You…you're the reason he went to Orochimaru…power…I couldn't-"

"His loss. Having a true fellow Sharingan partner would have been enough to defeat me."

Amazing that he would admit his own weakness, especially to her. Surane stood back up and sat on the bed. A few moments of silence passed. Footsteps could be heard just outside the door.

"Where are we?" she inquired.

"I guess you must know, we are in the Akatsuki base near the Land of Fire border."

'I must know? He's making it sound like I'm planning on-'

Itachi interrupted her thoughts.

"Anyway, Sasuke went to Orochimaru just for power. Like I said, his loss for nearly killing you."

"It just shows how desperate he was to destroy you. Now, he probably thinks I'm dead."

"Well, that would just come as a big surprise when little brother sees you again."

"What makes you think I want to see him again? In fact, I don't really think it was a good idea to go find him in the first place. Maybe, I should go back to the Hidden Village with Kami and Kyoko."

"So that's where they placed you…" he whispered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. I suggest that you stay here, with the Akatsuki. Neither village probably wants you back."

"Okay, why should I stay in the same building as nine, err…eight S-class perverted criminals, when my loyalty is still with Konoha. I will never join your organization."

"It just so happens that I was the one who saved your life when I could have left you for dead, and I'm offering you a chance for personal training."

Now, Surane's interest was sparked.

"But, I need to test your ability first. Come outside."

Surane followed him out the door, until he put his hand in front of her face.

"Go through the window, the rest of the Akatsuki haven't seen you yet."

She scowled and did what he said. Looking back, she noticed that he had disappeared into thin air.

'Dang, he's fast!' she thought.

**(After the testing)**

Surane huffed and fell to the ground. Itachi hadn't taken a single hit against her, but Surane tried to put up a turbulent fight. Unfortunately, every attack was evaded and all had drained her strength rapidly.

"You done?" he asked. The question sounded like he was bored.

She gave him the dirtiest look ever and sat up.

"I give up…that's it."

"Alright…"

He came up to her and bent down over her.

"Here's you evaluation: You are the worst kuniochi I have ever met. The attacks were very weak, if I did let you hit me then I wouldn't feel it. You never did use the Sharingan."

"But, I haven't mastered all-"

"It is best to use it as constant as possible, or you'll end up dead. Either you have no chakra, or you didn't use it."

"Chakra, well, I only use it for emergencies…like heavy wounds or whatnot."

"Your curse mark can heal all types of wounds or scars. If they are fatal, then the curse won't do anything about it. Last, the only good thing is that you have defense skills."

"Yeah, I mainly work on that instead of offense. I left the attacking to Kami and Kyoko."

"I can see that. All the years of training that you have done, didn't really do anything to you. When you were six, you could do that. I'll take your training from now on."

"Wait, I thought it was my choice if there was training or not!"

"I'm your guardian from now on, there is no problem with that, is there?"

He activated the Mangekyou Sharingan and stared directly at her. Even though, Surane had immunity, she still feared the Sharingan.

"Fine…for how long?"

"Near three years…just long enough for the full training. By the time you'll be done, Your strength will be equal to mine, you have the Mangekyou Sharingan down flat, and full control of that curse mark. I noticed you had a hard time trying to keep it at bay while fighting me. Do you plan to go back to any of the Villages?"

"No…not really…"

"Starting tomorrow, you're my student. I will show you no mercy as a teacher or a brother. You will be like everyone else to me. Nobodies…failures…rejects."

"Wow, you sure are positive and uplifting…can't wait…" Surane said with sarcasm. "But, I'm not joining the Akatsuki!"

He sighed and walked away.

"Didn't you hear me!? I'm not joining your stupid, perverted, organization!"

"You won't anyway, so stop yelling. We just need to run this by Leader and we'll get started…"

He walked back to the hideout. Surane watched him walk away. Digging her hand into a pocket, she found something there.

Her headband…

She never did put it on the day Kakashi Sensei gave it to her. It stayed in her pocket ever since yesterday. Amazing that it didn't fall out. Surane placed the it on her forehead and tied the straps back. It gleamed with the sun as she ran to catch up with her new Sensei.

"What am I supposed to call you now?"

"My name or Sensei. Never brother. Got that?"

"Yes, Sensei…"

Both Uchihas walked back together and went inside. It was the beginning of a new Surane Uchiha.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Surane: And that's how it got started!**

**Muffn: What got started?**

**Surane: Surane's training to be a better kuniochi…where have you been?**

**Muffn: Nowhere! But wait, isn't this the story's end?**

**Surane: Well, this was about Sasuke's last chance to stay in the Village. The next one is about Surane, herself, and it will be around the Shippuden time period.**

**Muffn: Okay…I get it…**

**Surane: Good, now BYE! See ya next time!**


End file.
